


【FF14】一个普通冒险者的故事

by sirwangermazi



Series: FF14 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, NP, 人兽, 触手, 轻SM
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 104,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirwangermazi/pseuds/sirwangermazi
Summary: 冒险者卡尔为了寻找失散好友而踏遍艾欧泽亚。尽量做到不玩游戏的也看得懂设定。此文用来花痴公式光战脸【+胡子的】，全文11w字，一半是肉。





	1. Chapter 1

黑衣森林在热闹的艾欧泽亚大陆一直算是相对僻静的地域，森林居民以猫魅和精灵居多，组成了保守又排外的城邦格里达尼亚。尤其南部森林，大片天然的林木和湿地，只有少数采伐者建成村落，每天除了伐木声，就只能听到鸟鸣和狼嚎。

然而随着一处遗迹——死者宫殿的发现，这份宁静被打了个稀烂。冒险者在石场水车附近发现了可怕又富有的古代地下迷宫，自此，各地的冒险家们蜂拥而至，小小的石场采伐区每日人声鼎沸。

================================

地宫深处，卡尔·雷恩一盾牌击翻地宫矿爬虫，挥剑砍下它挥舞的8条细腿。这是最简单有效的矿爬虫处理方式，只要它们爬不起来，也就没有什么杀伤力了。

他身后一位工匠女性对激烈的战斗声充耳不闻。她抱着几个古旧的陶瓷碎片兴奋的拼接着:“这就是格尔莫拉时代的东西！可以说这座迷宫的来历秘密就藏在这些碎片里！这就是我雇佣你们陪我的全部意义！”

实际上大多数冒险者来到这充满危险的迷宫可不只是为了几片文物，不过这位雇主已经陷在自己的世界里了。她一屁股坐在暴土扬尘、碎石遍布的地上摆弄她的宝贝，两耳不闻窗外事。被雇佣来的骑士卡尔和白魔法师别无选择，只能守在她身边。

但是多动症一样的武僧不这么想。

“喔左边好像有别的路，你们不去吗？那我去看看？我去了喔。”

“不不不先别！诶！诶————”

无视白魔法师的阻止，猫魅武僧一闪进了左侧的岔路，不见人影。

白魔法师揪着头发跺脚：“是拳法师都这样还是猫魅都这样？！这可是死者宫殿！怎么可以单独行动！”

卡尔把盾牌收在后背，找了块相对平坦的地方也坐下来：“这是索塔的个人特质，请相信其他拳法师和猫魅都要比他安静的多。”

“重点不是……。我说你不担心他吗！一个人在地宫里……”

“索塔是很有天赋的战斗者，请安心。”

白魔撇了撇嘴，莲花杖重重地往地上一顿：“……真难以想象那种多动症会有像您这么稳重的好友。”

卡尔大笑：“我和他一起长大的，所以多少习惯了他的节奏。”

看着卡尔爽朗的笑容，白魔也稍微放轻松了些，寻摸着也想找块干净地方坐下，不过很快放弃了，只拄着漂亮的幻杖低头同卡尔聊天：“啊，你们都是从撒纳兰来的对吧，南部森林以南的沙漠地区，听说那里有座黄金之城。”

“也只是做生意的人多罢了，索塔的母亲就是因为来经商的我们才做了邻居。”

“我都没离开过黑衣森林，沙漠什么样子啊？真的没有树吗？”

“只是没有森林而已啦，撒纳兰也不全是沙漠哦，东北地区的话——”

“哇啊啊啊啊卡尔救我！”

惨叫和急促的脚步打断了卡尔和白魔愉快的对话，卡尔立即起身摘下盾拔出剑，挡在白魔和雇主身前。

拳法师索塔一边大喊救命一边向他们奔来：“南加！南加追我！有南加！”

南加是一种黑暗环境生存的软体魔物，通常满后背都附着着卵囊，随时可能孵出幼仔。

攻击力强不说，视觉上更是极其恶心……

身后的白魔咒骂了一句，卡尔已经迎着索卡冲上前，与之擦肩而过之后，一盾牌弹开了紧追其后的……幼南加。

既然是幼崽那么当然是不会有卵囊啦。

白魔放下刚举起的杖子：“……你有毛病吧？”

惹祸的拳法师缩在卡尔身后摆了个超帅气的起手式：“别收盾别收盾！它爸爸在后头呢！”

姗姗来迟的成体南加抖了抖浑身卵囊。

========================================

工匠姑娘心满意足的抱着陶器碎片站起身扫扫屁股上的土：“继续走吧……我去好大的南加！”

工匠惊叹的打量起南加的尸体，白魔捂着嘴巴拉过她，匆匆绕过地上这一座小山，头也不回走进右侧的岔路。

“左边有宝箱哦？我刚才看到了的。”索塔抖了抖猫耳。

工匠娘十分想回头，白魔抓着她的胳膊一点机会都不给，大步流星走掉了。卡尔笑着推着索卡的后背追了上去。

======================================

闷闷的爆炸声从不远处传来，全身包裹在乌黑袍子里的人停下脚步。

这是地下的死者宫殿，已经不知道这是多少层了，只知道随着迈出的每一步，危险都在暗中紧随。稍有不慎，就会像不远处的冒险者一样把自己炸飞，或是什么其他死法。

所以他只静静地站在原地聆听，静静地看烟霾缓缓滚入他所在的地段，丝毫不打算去查看。

碎石滚动的声音停下后，他没听到什么更危险的征兆。

却听见男性受伤的呻吟声。

兜帽下的眼睛眯了起来。他喜欢这声音，为此他改变了决定，迎着浓雾般的尘土走向了事故点。

那段地宫乱石满地，明显曾经是个通道的地方已经被坍塌的土石堵死，地上躺着一位骑士装扮的人类男性，长着青涩胡茬的俊脸挂满尘土和血迹，双目紧闭，只能发出痛苦的呻吟。

男人察觉他的到来，睁眼费力地望向他，吐出破碎的求助。

他走过去蹲下身时，男人彻底昏死过去了。


	2. 黑魔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肥车 ，触手

卡尔醒来时，发现自己已经得到了医治，曾经嗡嗡作响的头和钻心疼的肋骨都已经没什么明显不适，只有治疗不当的疲惫感充斥全身——这他很熟悉，所有冒险者都熟悉这感觉。

死者宫殿的粘液怪会自爆，这超出了卡尔的常识。他和索塔一前一后夹击着那滩魔物，结果被炸飞到了两个方向。土石崩塌的冲击过后，他昏迷前看到的最后景象是烟雾中走来一个救援的身影——

一个黑漆漆的小身影正坐在他旁边，大约半人高，全身都藏在长袍里，只从兜帽支出一双尖耳。

眼前只有这个矮小的黑袍人，他的三位同行者都不见踪影。

“是您。。是您救了我吗？”卡尔支起了上半身探向黑袍的方向，嗓音沙哑又急迫：“请问有没有看到我的同伴们，他们是一个猫——”

“我只看到你一个，那个爆炸的通道被碎石阻塞了。”兜帽下发出拉拉菲尔族特有的尖锐嗓音，卡尔能听出是男性，但只能模糊的判断年龄在成年以上。

环顾四周，卡尔才发现自己已不在爆炸现场了，而且身上的铠甲一件不剩，只穿着布衣，剑和盾倒是都在手边。

黑袍知道他想问什么：“那段通道随时可能二次坍塌，为了把你拖出来，我丢掉了你的铠甲——太沉了。”

拉拉菲尔族从来不力量闻名艾欧泽亚，尤其还与其他种族有着巨大的体型差距，卡尔立刻表示理解：“抱歉，难为您了，人族的体重就已经很沉了。非常感谢您救——”

“你们发生了什么？”

“我们……”卡尔有些迟疑：“我们遇到了粘液怪……”谁会相信粘液怪会毫无征兆的自爆呢？

但是黑袍只是简短的点点头：“妖雾弥漫的地方的确有过粘液怪爆炸先例。”

“额，什么是妖雾？”

对方无视问题站起身：“走吧，我带你离开地宫。”

“什么？可是我的同伴还——！”

“就算现在没有发生二次坍塌，挖掘石堆也可能会引起什么情况，“站着的黑袍比支着上半身躺在地上的卡尔高些，兜帽下漆黑的俯视非常震慑，”砸死你们是小，整个迷宫被改变和破坏，遭殃的可是迷宫里所有的冒险者。”

卡尔无法反驳。

犹豫间黑袍人已经拾起行李迈开短腿走开了，他也只得放弃回援同伴的想法，毕竟索卡在爆炸时是与白魔法师在一起的，应该可以第一时间得到来自白魔法的专业救助，工匠姑娘也比冒险者更熟知地下的古文明，怎么看都比走运遇到路人救命的他要安稳些。

想到这些，他只好悲伤的起身拾起武器，跟在半人高的恩人身后。

===================================================

这位救了卡尔一命的黑袍拉拉菲尔非常沉默，除了他自己想知道的事，多余的一句都不肯说，卡尔连他的名字都问不出。

他明显对这座地下宫殿非常熟悉，带着卡尔行云流水的穿过各个岔路口，连魔物都没碰到几只。神秘的恩人也不出手战斗，偶尔遇到了魔物都是卡尔提剑上前处理掉。

一路走下来，除了种族性别，卡尔对他一无所知，只能猜对方起码是魔法职业，毕竟能用治疗术，但是又不像是白魔法师那么专业。

黑袍就这样沉默又流畅地走在他前面，直到将他带到一处稍微宽广的宫室，里面窝着一只五头奇美拉。

“出口就在它屁股后面，上吧。”躲在奇美拉视线外，黑袍两手一揣地指挥道。

“……对付这种魔物，我一个人的话不太有把握……”

“有我呢。”黑袍揣手站的稳如泰山。

“请恕我直言……并肩战斗的话我希望我们能有相关互相了解——”

巨兽移动的声音打断了卡尔执着的提问，奇美拉不知被什么惊动，已经向着二人的方向扑了过来。卡尔闪电一样举起盾牌，迎着怪物膝盖运动的方向就是一击。

吃痛的怪物后退了一步，怒吼着低下两个头咬向卡尔，被闪开之后，另外的三个头补位咬了过来。

卡尔灵活的在对方五个头部与脖颈的纠缠中闪避，并抓紧一切对方的破绽进行攻击。高度紧张的战斗将他的反应和速度提升到前所未有的水准，奇美拉竟然一时落于下风，步步后退。

卡尔加快了攻击，后退的奇美拉令他觉得这场战斗可以很快结束。

但他没注意到，其实攻击他的头部变少了——奇美拉的羊头自第一击之后就没有参与撕咬。

羊头眼中闪过一丝冰冷的光芒。

“远离它！”尖锐的拉拉菲尔声音炸开在宽广的洞穴里，卡尔一惊，依照命令向后跳开，随即大片冰凌在奇美拉周身炸开。托黑袍的福，卡尔躲开了最致命的部分，但还是被冻住了双脚，跌倒在地上。

奇美拉抬起尖利的双足向动弹不得的卡尔踏去，他只能举起盾牌护在蜷起的身躯上，等待着泰山压顶的一击——

然而盾牌迎接到的不是尖爪，而是强盛的火光和爆炸的冲击，一击，两击，三击，砸在奇美拉的脆弱的脖颈上，飞溅火舌融化了卡尔双脚上的束缚，热浪甚至冲得他在地上滑开了些许。

接着是比刚才所有爆炸加起来还要强烈的核爆，与火光不同的蓝色炽炎炸开了奇美拉的身体，顺便将卡尔如同一个纸团一般吹飞了出去。

稳住身体后卡尔看见的，是半人高的身影迎着强光挡在他和火光之间，黑袍被热浪吹得上下翻飞，人却如同东萨纳兰的巨石一般屹立不动。

这是禁忌的黑魔法，这个恩人，是个黑魔法师。

========================================

重见天日的卡尔贪婪的呼吸着黑衣森林的草木芬芳，战斗的疲惫终于涌上四肢，他干脆什么都不想，躺在浅浅的草地上长叹一口气。

他神秘的黑魔恩人站在他身边沉默的俯视他。

被吹落的兜帽在卡尔来得及仔细看他脸孔之前就已经重新戴好了，卡尔能看见的依旧只有阴影。

沉默的对视坚持了几分钟，卡尔有些尴尬，黑魔法在现在的艾欧泽亚并非是广受欢迎的行当，有不少人存在对其的偏见，也许这位恩人觉得卡尔也不能接受来自黑魔法的救助？

黑魔法师终于开口：“你难道对黑魔法没有什么看法吗？”

卡尔眨眨眼：“您救了我，不管您是什么身份。”

黑魔嗤嗤的笑了，笑声里的愉悦令卡尔觉得虽然恩人很神秘，其实还是很友善的。

下一秒他就被藤一样的触手抓住脚腕，猛的倒吊了起来。

“我是说，你难道不知道黑魔法的历史吗？”

第五星历的魔法强国玛哈有两项核心技术，究极破坏力黑魔法，和妖异使役，更以后者制造了以妖异驱动的魔航船，企图用以躲避第六灵灾的大洪水。然而就在玛哈人载满希望的魔航船上，妖异失控暴走，魔航船下落不明。玛哈人和他们的妖异技术就这样消失在第六灵灾中。

第七星历的现下玛哈人的黑魔法渐渐复兴，虽然不受欢迎但黑魔法师们仍顽强的生活在艾欧泽亚的各个角落，但是妖异使役的技术再无人可寻—

显然除了眼前这一位小小的黑魔法师。

黏滑的触手不属于卡尔所知道的任何迷宫魔物，第一时间纠缠住了他已经握住剑柄的右手，然后一根接一根攀上卡尔的身体。

“为、为什么？”卡尔大头朝下，惊慌的挣扎着：“如果是要我的性命，为什么要救我，还带我出地宫……”

触手代替黑魔做出了回答——固定住卡尔挣扎的四肢之后，一根触手从上衣下摆伸进去，贴着皮肤摩挲向上，仿佛情人的手掌；还有一根从裤腰向下伸入，虽然避开了性器，却停在内侧的腿根，引诱一样的抚摸着。

触手在爱抚他，带着性暗示的爱抚。卡尔慌了神，不再乱动，只图能夹紧四肢：“什么？不……您……为什么？”

“我不想伤你，”黑魔安抚一般拍了拍卡尔毛茸茸的头发，“配合他们你就是安全的，而且也会很舒服。”

“不，这样不对，我愿意为您献出性命，但是这样不对，请您放我下来……”

“我要你的性命做什么，倒是你的精液更有用。”

卡尔被直白的名词羞红了脸，不过也猜到，这大概是黑魔掌控妖异所需的手段。

“可是，那也不必这样……啊！”触手不再满足于简单的撩拨，终于攀上了性器和乳头，两根触手的尖端轻轻夹住他一侧的乳头轻轻揉搓，一根触手卷上他的性器模拟手掌的撸动。

衣物姑且算是工整，唯独敏感的部位遭到攻击，卡尔看不到衣服下面的情况，这更令他害怕和羞耻。就算并紧了双腿弓着腰，双手也无法阻止衣服下的揉捏感觉。

他哀求的看向黑魔：“求您，让它停下吧……”

这句哀求不知怎么惹到了触手，卡尔的臀部挨了火辣辣的一记抽打，惊叫之际又有一条触手占据了他的口腔。

“啊啊……唔……”他惊慌的想推出口中的触手，却反被借着动作巧妙的卷住了舌头又松开。这根触手的尖端略扁平，厚度大小恰恰像一条舌头，灵活的追击卡尔嘴里不知所措的那一条，时不时刮过上颚和牙根

舌吻是卡尔从没经历过的体验，这让他头皮发麻，身下的那一根比平时更快的进入了最佳状态。慌神的卡尔终于想起狠咬了一口嘴中的触手，不想不但没咬断，反而挤得触手喷出了一大股粘稠的液体。

外面自由活动的触手又赏了他一鞭子作为惩罚，惊的卡尔呛了一大口液体，好一顿猛咳。

“唔啊啊……哈………………”他想黑魔问这液体是什么，后半句被撸着下身的触手拐跑了调。触手似乎比他自己更了解他的身体。

黑魔倒是读懂了他的问题：“别怕，没有毒的，只是一点点麻醉作用，和催情的成分，它就是靠这个获取食物的，毕竟不是所有猎物都像你这样乖。”

仿佛为了赞同主人所形容的乖，触手们把卡尔轻轻放平在草地上，只把双腿抬高。舌状的触手抽了出去，放开了他红润的唇和微伸的舌尖，改去徘徊在卡尔的脖子上舔弄。

性器快要到达极限，却绷在并不宽松的裤子中抬不起头。

“至少、至少……请……那个，裤子……嗯嗯……”他依旧只能哀哀的恳求黑魔。

卡尔的眼睛因咳嗽而湿润，脸颊因羞耻和倒吊而充血，这样一张满是情欲的脸哀求的望向黑魔，黑魔对此非常愉悦，他终于回应了卡尔的一次请求，亲自弯下腰解开了卡尔的裤子

怒张的肉棒从裤子里挣脱出来，笔直的指向天空。卡尔羞的说不出话，他本以为会是触手来帮他脱裤子，反正他们看起来无所不能。

“唔……请……请不要看……”卡尔用尽最大的意志力控制自己的下半身。他可以不反抗这种程度的性骚扰，这是他最大程度的让步了，但是让他在别人，一个男人的视线下，被妖异撸到射精……

射精的欲望已经达到顶峰，他无暇分心说更多的词语，忍耐的呻吟已经不受控制的从他口中泄出。他只能用哀求的眼神望着俯视的黑魔。

黑魔如同与奇美拉战斗前一样悠哉地揣着手，站在一边。

触手发现下半身的进展已经瓶颈，便着手加强了上半身的进攻，一个顶端长得像个小吸盘的触手在卡尔眼前晃了晃，顺着衣领口进入，找到了他的乳头，轻轻的吸住了。那感觉像是有唇舌在吮吸，更有细小的突起从吸盘处探出，拨动着发红的乳头。

酥麻的痒意从乳尖扩散开，连腰都不受控制的颤抖起来。“哈啊！……不……啊……”卡尔再也顾不上黑魔的视线，他紧紧闭住了双眼，绷紧了全身来抵抗胸部带给下半身的刺激。

触手终于对这顽强的非暴力不合作失去了耐性，抽打第三次落在卡尔的屁股上，同时性器上的触手收紧——

“哈啊啊啊！”

卡尔腰向上弹起，射出了第一股精液。触手欣喜的蜂拥上来，把体液舔的一干二净。

卡尔微微睁开泪湿的双眼，一时间因为高潮而茫然，但很快他被某个部位被破开防御的感觉惊醒。

有触手已经把细细滑滑的头部伸进了他的后穴。

“什么！不！”这就远超过卡尔的接受范围了，他终于开始用力挣扎，却马上发现他用不上力——触手的粘液有麻痹作用。也因此，异物侵入并没有带来任何痛感。

除了麻痹，粘液还有……

他难以置信得瞪着着自己那根颤颤巍巍半软半硬的东西重新恢复了活力，无法相信自己会在屁股里插着东西的时候勃起，无法相信后面插着的那根触手摩擦肠道的感觉竟然那么舒服，无法相信……他正在配合触手挺起屁股。

“哈…………我、我不……啊……怎么会……”他侧过头看向袖手旁观的黑魔，眼泪顺着眼角流下，睫毛一片湿润有些阻挡他的视线。

黑魔被他问的有些不耐烦，对触手说：“别玩了，快点。”

“啊啊啊啊啊……”肠道里的触手立刻长粗，开始大幅度的抽插，捅到的地方令卡尔的性器立即从刚抬头变成硬邦邦。随着卡尔无意识配合的摇摆臀部，挺立的性器前后摇晃，前液甩得到处都是。

肛门里面的攻击带来的快感堆积过于剧烈，他感觉自己快要爆炸了，满是情欲的呻吟自从抽插开始就没有停过，津液淌出顾不上闭合的嘴巴：“嗯啊啊……太快了……哈啊啊……”

他听见自己的哀求声甜腻的像求欢的女人，模糊的视线里自己欲求不满地扭着腰，没有过任何抚摸的性器涨到最大程度，随时可能在那根抽插着自己屁股的触手刺激下射精

更多的眼泪流出，他企图通过闭上嘴阻止声音的泄出，但是分毫不能改变他送着胯，希望触手能把自己操到射精的事实。

“嗯哼……嗯…………”

更何况不开口也拦不住欢愉的哼声。

触手似乎想嘲笑他这点无济于事的坚持，一根触手在性器周围的皮肤摸了个遍，就是不碰那根冲天的肉棒，然后爬上胸膛，像舌头一样拨弄了一下乳头

“唔啊啊……”卡尔的嘴巴再次张开，胸膛挺起迎向那不存在的口舌。一根粗大的触手趁机插进他口中，也模拟性器的动作抽插起来，每一次深深地抵住舌根，探向喉咙。

就好像有一个不讲理的醉汉在强制他口交，另一个抓着他的双腿，打桩一样的在他后穴里抽插。

卡尔射了出来。

触手们再次停下动作享用他的精液，但短暂的进餐后又迫不及待的归位，屁股里的抽插依旧，胸口的舔弄依旧，性器上趴着的那一根似乎不肯走了，就盘在上面套弄。

刚射精的卡尔尖叫着，身体跳动着，却无济于事，战栗的快感再次席卷全身，疲惫的性器还是硬了起来。

触手明白卡尔需要更剧烈的刺激才能很快完成第三次射精。一根非常细小的触手也攀上性器。它没有任何挤压或者摩擦的意图，却钻进了肉棒顶端的洞。

细小的触手在尿道里静静的呆了几秒，突然放出轻微的电流。

卡尔的腰弓成一道弧，浑身紧绷，后穴夹紧了里面的触手，而那个触手就停在前列腺那一点。

细小触手拔出的一瞬间，卡尔的射出第三次稀薄的精液，然后失去了意识。


	3. 格里达尼亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过度没有肉。龙tang神shi之歌，改自-祖国啊，我要燃烧。嗯。

卡尔在颠簸中恢复了意识。他听见轻快的鸟鸣，还有卡加卡加的声音在耳边——他熟悉这声音，他自己的铠甲就会发出这样的声音。

他正坐在奔跑中的陆行鸟背上，被什么身着铠甲的人搂在怀里。浑身酸痛和疲惫的不适感令他轻轻呻吟，抱着他的骑者察觉到了。

“他醒了。”冷漠的声音从卡尔头顶传来。

卡尔撑起沉重的眼皮，看见骑乘在自己左侧的高大女性骑手。

“哈！睡美人终于醒了，感觉怎么样？”

右侧也传来欣慰的感叹：“太好了，我还以为我的治疗没什么用……我连卡尔为什么昏迷都搞不清楚……是我太没用了。”

女骑手与卡尔中间突然跳起一只小小的陆行鸟，上面的骑手也是小小的：“都说了不是你的问题！是这个人身上以太流动很奇怪啦！能不能不要再自责了！”

拉拉菲尔尖锐的声音瞬间将卡尔拉回被被触手强奸的场景。他剧烈了颤抖着想要逃走，以至于背后的骑手以为他会跌落鸟背——骑手反应很快地松开一只拉着缰绳的手，搂紧了他的腰：“别乱动，坐稳。”

冷漠低沉的声音从后上方压下来，令卡尔莫名的心安——会不会，那荒诞的情节只是一场梦呢……

他试探地问向左边的鲁加女性：“我……我在哪？请问，我发生了什么……”

“我们在死者宫殿的一个出口捡到你的，你一直昏迷但是看起来又没伤没病的，连我们嘉里都查不出你怎么了，就只好先带你回格里达尼亚咯，也许那些幻术师能从元灵那问出个所以然咯。你知道那帮幻术师嘛，反正什么都要问一下元灵！哈！”

被称作嘉里的男性糯糯的纠正只有幻术协会的角尊才能与元灵沟通。然而卡尔什么都没听进去。

只有他自己清楚，他昏迷的原因恐怕不是什么伤病，而是一场交媾——并非和人类，而是与妖异。那场粘稠淫乱的交媾想必一定会留下显而易见的痕迹，然而鲁加女大大咧咧的言语中却没有一丝的不堪。难道真如自己所想，一切只是一场噩梦？

噩梦会令人如此真实地感受疲惫和迟钝吗？自爆的粘液怪和失散的友人，救命恩人，黑魔法，妖异，侵犯，从哪里开始是现实，哪里又是幻觉……

最后，嘉里这个名字终于占满了他混沌的大脑——刚才这个人是不是还叫了他的名字？！

“嘉里？”他终于看向右边，头扭得仿佛带着风。戴眼镜的人类男青年骑行在他右侧，偏头微笑着看他：“卡尔哥哥，又见面了，抱歉我还是那么不中用。”

==============================================

四个精神抖擞的冒险者一路带着卡尔从南部林区直接跑回了格里达尼亚城里，直奔幻术师协会。

待幻术师们确定卡尔身体无恙之后，卡尔执意去了一趟双蛇党的驻军处，向军队描述了地宫中失散的队友，请求支援。双蛇党是格里达尼亚的守备军，只说地宫事故他们也没多余人手去查看，但是会替他拜托其他冒险者代为搜寻。

卡尔又小心翼翼地打听了一下，附近有没有人见过一个拉拉菲尔族黑魔法师。双蛇党的军人茫然摇头。

于是卡尔除了在城里修养等待索塔的消息，什么都做不了，结果被兴奋的嘉里一行拉去了酒馆。

当然兴奋的主要是鲁加龙骑士路达里亚和拉拉菲尔召唤师托托琳。这两个身形相差巨大的好友出奇地意气相投，尤其都相当嗜酒。托托琳站在桌子上——刚好可以与她的好友平视——与路达里亚大力碰杯，两个人高唱着——

“我躺在地上！不眠的灵魂还在呼号！龙神啊龙神！我要燃烧！”

这让卡尔很意外，在与之短暂的相处中，托托琳一直显得比较稳重，不像是一个会跳上酒桌拼歌的人。

嘉里坐在两个大嗓门的队友身边，一只小小的、发出微光的召唤兽安静的停在他的肩膀上，看起来像是长着蝴蝶翅膀的微型女孩。嘉里腼腆的捧着酒杯小口的抿，全神贯注地听卡尔讲他在地宫的遭遇。每当卡尔说到战斗，青年都会紧张地放下酒杯，挺直身躯，仿佛面临危险的也有他一个。卡尔对黑魔法师只字未提，只说与队友失散后自己一人在地宫如无头苍蝇般乱撞，最后虽然找到出口，却也体力不支倒下。

“天哪，真是危险！如果我能快一点治疗希尔的话，我们就可以早些帮到你了……是我不够——”

“又来了又来了！”托托琳和路达里亚大声的打断嘉里：“卡尔这不是啥事儿都没有嘛！我们再早点到说不定会错过他呢！”

卡尔温和地揉了揉嘉里的头发，不知道该说什么好。

他十年前在格里达尼亚修习过一段时间幻术，遇到了14岁的嘉里。那瘦小的男孩看着还不如自己的杖子结实，无论对谁都是唯唯诺诺，不停地道歉。作为战斗精英出身的卡尔自动自觉地把他划为了被保护对象范围。用那时同窗的话说：“卡尔好像老母鸡护着小鸡仔哦。”

当年的小鸡仔已经健康的长大成年了，胳膊长腿长，胸脯也厚实了些，他踏上了自己的冒险之路，还拥有非常喜爱他的队友——嘉里在卡尔离开格里达尼亚之后便放弃了幻术，去了海上都市利敏萨·罗姆萨的秘术师行会，想通过召唤来战斗，却一直无法召唤出自己的召唤兽。嘉里的老师是个伟大的秘术师，她看出嘉里的才华不在此处，便带着他去了古放浪神殿。在那里，嘉里找到了自己独一无二的召唤兽——朝日仙女，此刻就坐在嘉里肩头亲昵地蹭着他的脸颊。而托托琳是嘉里同门的师姐，路达里亚则是托托琳儿时好友，二人都是那时被老师拉来做保镖的。

而嘉里冒险队里的第四个人，那位带卡尔回来的骑者——卡尔看了他一眼又收回目光，告诫自己盯着人看很不礼貌。毕竟这个人长相太特别了，他的身材类似格外健硕的精灵，高大修长。但是他长有犄角和尾巴，而且上面覆盖满了漆黑的鳞片。

“啊呀对了这是希尔，”托托琳从桌子的另一端以奇怪的舞姿、避开所有杯子碟子跑过来，双手指向那男人的两只角：“卡尔还没见过呢吧，敖龙族呦！”

托托琳扬起的手里还抓着酒杯，酒荡出来溅在敖龙的角上，后者暴躁地甩着头，扣下了乱挥的酒杯，抓起拉拉菲尔丢给了早已张开双臂等待的路达里亚。

飞在空中的托托琳还在喊：“超暴躁的对不对！角绝对不能碰哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

“是希力德格。”男人低吼着纠正道：“我是在他们那个海都附近修行斧术的时候认识了那个糯米酒糟的老师，然后被抓壮丁来护送这个菜鸡的。”

卡尔听到菜鸡不禁有几分不悦，嘉里看出，赶忙插话：“希尔来自远东的太阳神草原，语言习惯完全不一样，不是很习惯喊我们的名字，所以才会起一些外号……不过希尔人很好的！一直照顾着我们——”

希力德格重重地哼了一声：“是你们太菜了，让人看不下去！”

托托琳再次咯咯笑着跑去骚扰希力德格，黑龙男人烦躁地躲避着。卡尔觉得，这男人也没有真的在生气。

路达里亚拍了拍卡尔的肩膀：“你和嘉里的重逢是战神的指引，怎么样，要不要以后就和我们一起冒险？”

========================

得知路达里亚一行四人也打算在死者宫殿探索一阵子，卡尔马上答应了对方的邀请。能下地宫寻找索塔的机会，他自然不会放过。但是嘉里很担心他的身体，坚持让他先在城里休息两天，自己一行人先行进入地宫，三天内回来找他。

于是卡尔一个人留在格里达尼亚，在酒馆、市场和冒险者行会里暗暗打探关于黑魔法师的消息。那黑魔非常熟悉地宫，肯定不是只去过一次两次的样子；一个长期徘徊于地宫又要用……用精液饲养妖异的人，一定对冒险者出手不止一次吧。然而格里达尼亚的任何一个角落都没有流传过变态触手的故事。

“你说触手的话我的确遇到过！哇我的同伴被触手拖走了，等我们两天后追到他，他已经高度腐烂了……额我实在不想再说这件事……”

这是卡尔唯一打探到的地宫触手传说，与自己的遭遇不尽然相符，卡尔不认为这是他所寻找的那批触手。

总之关于那个拉拉菲尔人的传闻是一点都没有。更令卡尔焦心的是，关于索塔的消息，也一点都没有。

如此过去了两天，嘉里他们回到了城里。嘉里还很犹豫要不要让卡尔再休息休息，卡尔连忙给他表演了一下什么叫精神矍铄活蹦乱跳，才终于可以跟四人一起再探地宫。

地宫探险顺利异常，然而虽然找到了失散的爆炸点，附近却没有人，也没有尸体，甚至没有活动痕迹。在附近探索时，既没有再遇到自爆粘液怪，也没有碰见什么神秘的拉拉菲尔人，反倒五人收获了大量珍贵的格尔莫拉遗物，满载而归。如此走了五趟地宫，卡尔除了找回了自己被黑魔法师脱下的铠甲和剑盾——他谎称是自己丢下的——别的，连跟猫毛都没找到。

五趟，他觉得自己已经把地宫翻了个遍。卡尔非常焦虑。

嘉里一行再次拉他在酒馆里喝酒，这回气氛非常压抑。嘉里他们探险结束，要回拉诺西亚了，那是他们四人相遇的地方。

嘉里可怜巴巴地望着卡尔：“卡尔哥哥，我真希望你能跟我一起回拉诺西亚。”

卡尔勉强笑笑，摸了摸他的头。

“托托琳和路达里亚出生盛夏农场，后来一起去利敏萨·罗姆萨，学习秘术和斧术。虽然路达里亚不喜欢斧术跑来格里达尼亚学枪术了，学成之后还是回了拉诺西亚。希尔长期则在葡萄酒港附近修行斧术，我也要在放浪神殿附近修习学者，所以我们后来干脆在海雾村住区买了一套房子，很舒适，离大家修行的地方也都很近。要是你能来就好了，我们还有很多空房间呢……”

住宅区……卡尔眼睛一亮——他和索塔在沙都附近的高脚孤丘也有套房子！既然迷宫里没有索塔的线索，城里也没有人见过索塔，他会不会以为卡尔已经自行回住宅了，因而自己也回去了呢！

一想到这样的可能性，卡尔就对于当初没有在住宅安置传送水晶终端后悔不迭，恨不得马上坐飞艇回沙都乌尔达哈。嘉里听了他兴奋的决定很是失落，连朝日仙女都暗了下去：“我……我好不容易再见到卡尔……虽然我很弱，可我想跟卡尔一起冒险……”

卡尔搂住嘉里安慰道：“我的朋友，你不弱，而且相信我们不会分开很久。等我找到索塔，我带他一起去海都投奔你们。”

身后的希力德格重重地哼了一声，卡尔忙加上一句：“索塔是个出色的武僧，绝不会拖你们后腿的。”

路达里亚拍拍卡尔的肩：“愿战争之神指引你兄弟脚下的路，将他带回你的身边。”

托托琳拍拍卡尔的膝盖：“路达是虔诚的信徒，她当初就是这样祝福嘉里的，所以你看，祈祷很灵验对不对？”


	4. 希力德格

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙X人

卡尔只身回到了高脚孤丘的住宅内。

很可惜，房里漆黑冰冷，没有人回来过的痕迹。

卡尔松开手里的行囊和武器，靠着房门滑坐在地上。

之前所有的焦急和担忧都不曾像现在这样压垮他结实的肩膀。而看到两人共同生活过的家落满灰尘，以前嫌小的客厅少了满地乱晃的猫魅，空荡得令他陌生。索塔找不到了，可能回不来了，这个念头第一次清晰的浮在他心头。

发了一会呆，他打开了客厅连着的第三个房门——那不是他的卧室，也不是索塔的，是他们一位已经死去的同伴的。那是很多年前的事情了，房间虽然留了下来，索塔和卡尔都再也没有打开过它。

这个房间主人非常喜欢书籍，甚至布置了四个顶天立地的大书架，依旧有放不进去的书堆满了房间角落。这个人还研究过格尔莫拉的历史，卡尔是记得的，他就是来找这些资料的。这些书里也许有那座格尔莫拉地宫的秘密，也许有能帮他找到索塔的信息！

他点起五、六年没用过的壁炉，简单扫开书架上厚重的灰尘，开始逐一寻找格尔莫拉相关的古典。太阳升起又落下，他除了去购买食物和给双蛇党发信件询问索塔的消息，一步也没有离开过这个书屋。后来嫌出门太麻烦，干脆去市场雇佣了一个阿拉米格难民，专门给自己买饭和查收信件，这个健硕的中年高地男人很安静，从不多嘴过问卡尔的生活，被勒令不许进书房之后，便只在客厅和花园打扫。

卡尔已经不知道太阳什么时候升起，又什么时候落下，只知道饿得头晕眼花就吃点，困得眼睛都睁不开就睡一会。

在不知道第多少个日夜之后，阿拉米格佣人告诉他，有一个长角的男人找他。

卡尔穿着睡衣给希力德格开门的时候差点绊倒在自家门槛，希力德格扶住他，本来就凶恶的眉毛拧成一团：“月神啊！你这是多少天没睡了！你眼窝和脸颊都已经凹进去了你知道吗！”

卡尔摸了摸脸：“不知道……我们家没有镜子。你怎么来了？嘉里他们呢？”

“我的战士导师给我的任务在这附近，我一个人来做的。嘉里在海雾村。托托琳和路达里亚在海都。”

“哦。”卡尔说完有点发呆，他想继续去看书，但是好像应该先招待客人。

希力德格瞪他:“所以你最近是在干什么，失眠吗？”

“啊？不是……我在看书，想看看能不能找到地宫的信息……”卡尔把他引到书房，希力德格看到一地摊开的书本笔记，吃剩的餐盘碗筷，还有翻洒的墨水痕迹，额上青筋跳了跳，想骂人，忍住了。

他气呼呼地开始收拾地上的食物残渣和餐具。卡尔吓一跳：“你，你是客人……”

“看不下去！太恶心了！你有佣人都不让他收拾一下的嘛！”希力德格一边捡起一只烂掉的苹果一边吼着。

卡尔不好意思的挠挠头：“……抱歉……”

希力德格嫌他碍事，把他拎到壁炉前最干净的一块地毯上不准他乱走。卡尔制止不了他打扫，干脆安静地坐下来继续看书了。期间希力德格去买了食物回来两人吃了，然后毫无离开的意思，继续打扫着房间。卡尔没什么心情管他，只管看书去了。

直到希力德格把书从他手里抢走：“我说该睡觉了！听到没有！”

卡尔缓缓起身：“你可以在我房间休息，我还不困，你先睡吧。”

“……不困也要休息，你已经熬得太过了。”

卡尔摇摇头，拿回男人手里的书：“这一本就快看完了，我——”

希力德格逼近他，宽阔的胸膛占满卡尔的视线，高大的身躯极具压迫感，敖龙族特有的金色眼眸在火光下仿佛也有着灼热的温度。

卡尔咽了一口口水，改口说：“我睡不着的……”看希力德格渐渐眯起的眼睛，本能觉得有点危险，弱弱地嘟囔了一句“真的”。

“你是说你失眠？”

“嗯……”

“呵，单纯失眠的话，我倒是能帮上忙。”

“什——”

卡尔的问题没来得及问出口就被对方用嘴堵了回去。男人俯下身吻住他，舌洪水一样涌入他因惊愕和语言而洞开的唇齿，勾住他呆掉的舌头。

卡尔反应很迟缓，等他想到是不是应该咬下去的时候，他已经快要缺氧了。而希力德格已经在他嘴里吸了个爽，并满意的放开了它。卡尔这才得以大口喘气。

“你窒息时的呜咽声真是太棒了。”希力德格搂着他，唇蹭过他青涩的胡茬来到侧颈，说话时热腾腾的气息喷在皮肤上，卡尔以为他的脖子一定在燃烧。

“你这是要做什么！！！”感受到对方浑身上下蠢蠢欲动的信号，卡尔终于想起来一掌推上希力德格的脸，随即自己也感觉这一击软绵无力，可能连风筝猫都不如。

这时才发现自己缺乏休息的身体软绵无力，已经太晚了。希力德格轻松把他推拒的手扭到他身后，然后两只长臂一上一下牢牢箍住他，他除了徒劳扭转身体，无法挣脱分毫。

希力德格就这样固定着他，有一下没一下地吻着他的脖子：“说真的，你被攻击的时候会憋一口气，你自己没有注意到吗？憋气和被迫换气的时候都会发出很撩人的呻吟。。。也许不能叫呻吟？总之你可以理解成我的性癖，听到你那样的哼声，我下面就会硬。”

硬起来的部分此刻正顶在卡尔的腹部轻轻磨蹭。

“你应该也没发现，有时我会故意放一些怪物去攻击你，就是为了听你这种呻吟声。”

卡尔还在迟缓地思考，希力德格已经扒开了他的睡衣，摩挲着他漂亮的后背，忍不住把着两个人下体隔着裤子互相摩擦起来。

如此大胆的性交信号令卡尔触电一样跳起来。他想躲，移动了重心的一瞬间又想起身后地毯上摊开的是他正在做的资料，脚下又收了回来，结果带着希力德格直接倒了下去。

“我的书！”

他迅速支起上半身，翻过身把自己压住的纸张书籍抽出。睡衣随着整理的动作滑落，光洁的脊背对着危险的希力德格。

希力德格舔上了腰窝。舒适的电流从他舌尖沿着脊椎窜上卡尔的脑中，又再向下流入下身，卡尔惊喘着，支撑的手臂酸软下去，他连忙回身想推开敖龙男人，却误抓住了龙角。

希力德格发出一声充满情欲的叹息，轻轻抽出龙角，改用嘴巴叼住卡尔的手指，一边色情地吮吸舔弄，一边用金灿灿的双瞳直直地望着他。

卡尔呆住，甚至忘记缩回手。他应该义正言辞地拒绝的，可是希力德格舌尖带来的酥麻触感是那么令人流连忘返。直到希力德格松开了嘴，他居然都没有主动收回那只手。

希力德格轻轻笑了：“你果然是喜欢的。”

窘迫感这才突然涌上来，卡尔脸上猛地红透，四肢并用企图从黑龙身下爬走：“请不要这样！”

希力德格就着他四脚着地的动作压上来，钢铁一样的手臂箍着卡尔的腰，逼他的臀部与自己的裆部紧贴，同时也不停地在他腰间和大腿上不轻不重地揉捏。

单是勃发的性器隔着衣服顶在穴口就让卡尔腿软，他惊恐地喘着，回手徒劳地推着敖龙族结实的腰。

希力德格的大手终于摸到了卡尔的性器：“嗯？你这不是也很好地勃起了嘛。”

这正是让卡尔最混乱的一点。他从来都不曾对男性产生过性欲，虽然对女人也不多……在男人挑逗爱抚产生快感是他从未想象过的事情——至少在被黑魔法师的妖异触手强奸之前是这样。被希力德格揉捏的皮肤甚至记起了那天触手的力道，后穴外剑拔弩张的真实阴茎更让他不停回想那天被插到高潮时爽到双腿颤抖的感觉。与触手奸淫不同的是，背后多出了属于人的炙热体温，还有喷到后颈的湿热气息，更令他强烈地意识到——他即将与一个男人将做爱。

不知是这个想法，还是希力德格娴熟的挑逗，令卡尔又硬了几分。

很舒服，很想要。这念头令他无法忽视，又无地自容。在希力德格脱下他裤子的时候，他只管浑身颤抖地、僵硬地趴在地上，脸埋在臂弯里，假装什么都看不见。

然而屁股上突然多出的湿热触感惊得他顾不得羞耻回过头——希力德格埋头在他股间，舌头尝试着刺入后穴。

“希力德格！……你……别这样……”

希力德格金色眼睛越过臀部紧紧追着卡尔通红的脸颊、湿润的眼角，嘴上毫不松懈，更时不时歪头用龙角剐蹭卡尔的臀肉。角尖挠过皮肤带来刺痒难耐的感觉，但仍无法掩盖舌头在后穴出入的触感。

终于希力德格不再舔弄穴口，而是沿着光洁的脊背一路吻上去，卡尔稍稍放松了一些，与后穴的刺激相比，亲吻带来的懒洋洋的舒适感，要来的温和多了，甚至希力德格扳过他的脸颊接吻他也没有拒绝。那吻绵长而温和，当口水顺着卡尔嘴角流下的时候，后穴刺入了真家伙。

“啊啊太、太大……你别……”敖龙族男性身材高大，性器也与体格相配，卡尔痛得弹了起来：“……不行太大了！啊……”

“别乱动！”希力德格暂停了进入的动作，牢牢压着卡尔，同时轻咬卡尔肩颈一代，并照顾着卡尔有些软化的性器。

被吻到耳朵的时候卡尔再一次轻轻弹动——不再是挣扎，而是耳朵上的触感带给腰间一阵热流。希力德格被他穴口的收缩激得龇牙：“舒服就放松一点。”

他继续进攻卡尔的耳朵，将舌头探进耳洞，让他只听得到一片黏腻的水声。卡尔下身渐渐恢复了精神，腰贴在希力德格的腹部，乖顺安静。

趁卡尔尽量放松了菊穴，希力德格一探到底。卡尔手臂胡乱地掐住男人的腰，无声地张大了嘴巴，剧烈地喘息以舒缓痛感。希力德格一进入就不再忍耐，开始小幅度地抽动起来，卡尔抓着地毯，渐渐发出带哭音的哀求：“请你不要……啊啊……请等一下，好痛……”

希力德格用力握了一下卡尔直挺挺的性器：“我看不是只有痛吧。”

希力德格的龟头小幅度地在肠道里随意地戳弄，坚挺的边缘刮在敏感点附近，带来的饱胀感堪堪能缓解肛口的痛感，但仿佛隔靴搔痒，总差那么点什么。

后面有粗大的性器开拓，前面自己的性器被时轻时重地撩拨，卡尔终于瘫软下去伏在地毯上，眼泪和口水流进绒毛里。后穴里滚烫的热量烧得他满后背都是晶莹的汗珠，屁股已经忍不住自主地摇起来。希力德格便知道他准备好了，开始加重抽送的力度。前列腺的点很快被他找到，卡尔的呻吟终于再也压抑不住。在希力德格的攻击下，他沙哑的嗓音染满情欲，无意义的音节也变成了绝佳的催情药——不仅让身后的男人更加兴奋地贴在他汗湿的后背上，粗重地喘息喷进他敏感的耳朵；连他自己听着自己的甜腻呻吟，也是腰越来越软，腿越来越抖，下体胀得……

要被男人操干到射精？一丝慌乱压下卡尔的性欲，他不安地在希力德格的身下挣扎起来。他不想……就算已经被顶得前液甩了一地，食髓知味的腰身贪恋地应和着男人的动作。然而被操到射精这个概念还是令他无法接受。

希力德格被扭得火起，干脆捞起他的上半身，两人一起往后坐去，变成叠在一起的跪姿。这使后穴里的性器插得更深了，卡尔抓着身后人那两条粗壮的胳膊，挺起腹部想躲开，却总被对方的挺胯无情地贯穿。

“啊啊！啊…………希力德格……放开我，我要……”

“嗯？”希力德格故意对着他的耳朵重重地呼着气：“你要射了？射出来吧。”

“这个姿势……啊……会弄脏……嗯那里别再……”卡尔根本无力思考，已经不知道自己在胡言乱语些什么了。

希力德格粗喘着笑了：“不想射到地毯上？那射到火堆里吧”

他扶着卡尔原地向左转，两人面对着燃烧的壁炉：“我帮你扶稳了，射地用点劲，可别流到地上。”

希力德格不顾他的反抗，腰臀的动作更加狂野了起来。卡尔被顶得仿佛被抛起，撞击不是打在前列腺上，就是重重刮过，快感太过强烈，他缩在黑龙的怀里仰起头哭吟，乱挥的手抓到黑龙的角后便紧抓着不放。极其敏感的龙角被汗湿的手攥紧，希力德格低低地呻吟着，掐着卡尔腰部的手收紧，仿佛要把自己埋进这颤抖的身体里一样地猛插着。

卡尔很快绷不住自己濒临爆发的性器，浑身绷紧，挂在希力德格大腿两侧的双腿夹紧。希力德格并没有把着他的性器对准火堆，而是贴在了他的小腹上，卡尔痉挛着射出的白液尽数喷溅在自己的胸口。希力德格随着他肛口无法自控的收缩，也深深埋在里面射了出来。

眩晕感伴随着高潮袭来，卡尔软软地瘫在黑龙的怀里昏了过去——或者应该说是睡着了，他真的太久没有好好休息了。


	5. 嘉里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人X人，嘉里大约就是妖精那边那个学者的脸

卡尔在自己床上醒来时，窗外已经是黄昏。他饿的有点头晕。

下床穿衣服才发现，身上已经被清理干净，菊穴里也是干爽的，只有腰和大腿上被掐出几处微青残留着。卡尔老脸一红。

他走出房间，没有见到希力德格，只有正在做饭的佣人。

卡尔想到佣人会不会在外面听到他昨晚的胡天胡地，脸上红地能滴出血来，还好佣人只是平淡地告诉他敖龙男人已经离开了，但是留下消息：“我昨天已经在通讯珠里告诉小菜鸡，说你正在疯狂挥霍自己的身体，他似乎马上会来看望你的样子，我还有任务，先走一步了。”

卡尔有点感动，嘉里真的是非常体贴善良的年轻人，在卡尔印象里，虽然是自己保护着嘉里，但是嘉里细致入微的照顾一直无处不在。有嘉里的帮助，剩下的两架子书应该可以很快翻完吧。

=================

当天晚上嘉里就背着行囊上气不接下气地出现在卡尔的房子里，佣人已经知道这位客人的情况，直接将人引进屋内。

卡尔正读得入神，直到嘉里推开书房门，卡尔这才从古书中抬起头：“嘉里！你怎么这么快就……”

嘉里呆呆地站在门口，喘息还未平息，说不出话，卡尔替他接过行囊，揽着他的肩膀送到自己的房间：“我没想到你今天就能到，你先睡我的房间，我在书房睡——”

嘉里突然抓住他的手臂：“希尔说你每天都在书房不吃不睡……”

他的表情是那么担忧，眼睛里甚至带着泪光，卡尔经不住他这样瞧，目光躲躲闪闪：“别听他胡说，我有好好吃饭。”

嘉里根本不信：“你……你都瘦成这个样子了！”

“那，那是因为有一段时间没好好运动了……”

嘉里眼泪在眼眶里转啊转，终于滴落下来：“卡尔哥哥，我知道索塔先生对你来说很重要……我也知道我没什么用不能帮你找到他……可是，可是你这样不顾自己的身体，我会很担心你啊！”

看到青年的眼泪，卡尔心里又暖又心疼。

“对不起……对不起，嘉里，”他拥住青年，让他把头埋在自己肩膀上，“是我不好，我不该这么不珍惜自己……我不该忘记我还有你这个好朋友。”

青年在他肩上啜泣了一阵子，再抬起头时眼睛红红的：“那，那你不要在熬夜了，现在就休息吧，已经深夜了。”

“好，我会休息的。”

青年拉住他：“我们睡一起……”

卡尔知道他不放心不下，怕自己再熬夜，便由着他被拉进卧室。

青年秒脱衣服，穿着背心短裤钻进被窝作乖巧状，然后眼巴巴盯着他等他也脱衣服。嘉里不信任又担心的样子非常可爱，卡尔不禁乐出声。

很快他就乐不出来了——他脱掉衣服背对嘉里时，嘉里颤抖着问他：“卡尔哥哥，你背上是谁干的？”

背上？卡尔扭着身体去看后背。

是希力德格的吻痕。

卡尔吓得脸都白了：“最、最近蚊子多……”

嘉里却坚定得仿佛换了个人：“是外面那个黑皮肤高地人吗？不是？那是希尔？”

卡尔脸色又转红，低头找了一条背心穿上，只希望嘉里能快点放弃这个话题，不要再折磨他了。

他再次回过头时，嘉里的眼泪像断了线的珠子一样落在被子上。

“嘉里？”卡尔忙奔到床边，“嘉里你怎么了？”

“卡尔哥哥……”嘉里睁大眼睛难以相信地看卡尔：“卡尔哥哥，我不能接受，明明我那么爱你，一直那么爱你，为什么你……”

本想安抚嘉里的手停在空中，卡尔呆住。

“卡尔哥哥，卡尔哥哥……”嘉里呜咽着靠近卡尔，捧着他的脸，轻轻地吻在唇边。卡尔这才想起退了两步，难以置信地看着满面泪水的青年。

“嘉里……你在说什么？！”

嘉里更加难过了：“我不行吗？我的话就不行吗？你果然喜欢的是希尔吗……”

“嘉里！我……我和希尔之间什么都……”卡尔毫无底气，只做爱不谈感情到底算不算什么都没有。

“你……你……那你是宁可和他……我那么喜欢你！”嘉里似乎动了气，眼睛里闪着卡尔不认识的光芒。相识十年，卡尔一次都没有见过嘉里发脾气，无论是被同学捉弄，还是被老师瞧不起，他从来没有发过火。此刻他目光灼灼，布满泪痕的脸有些胀红。

“你们只认识不到一个月，他就可以……我只是亲了你一下，你就躲得那么远，是瞧不起我，看不上我？”

卡尔意识到自己的反应给青年带来了烦恼，一时有点自责，他回到床边坐下，轻轻抚摸嘉里的肩膀：“嘉里……我绝对没一刻有看不起你的时候，只是我……我只当你是我的弟弟，我从来没想过——”

嘉里再次亲住他的嘴，这次不再是蜻蜓点水，而是唇舌相交。

卡尔一僵。他很混乱，昨天那场从未想象过的性交所带给他的冲击还没有过去，今天就有从未考虑过的爱慕劈头盖脸糊过来。脑海中只有一件事是清晰的：这是他的好朋友好弟弟，他不能嫌弃他，他不能跑开。

可是好朋友好兄弟之间应该舌吻吗？应该爱抚吗？应该在床上压在一起吗？

等嘉里放开他的唇，他已经气喘吁吁地平躺在嘉里身体底下。

“卡尔哥哥……”嘉里呢喃地蹭着卡尔的脸，勃起的性器抵在卡尔小腹，灼热的温度即使隔着两人的裤子也足以烧得卡尔不知所措。这情景和昨天有什么不一样的？两人下身紧贴，互相亲吻，然后就会……

“卡尔哥哥，我好高兴，”嘉里发现卡尔也起了反应，紧绷的表情终于有些许放松，他更用力地吻住卡尔。这孩子不像希力德格那样有经验，吻中几乎没有挑逗的性意味，只是乱添乱吸一通。只是与昨夜完全一样的情景已经勾起了卡尔对那场畅快性爱的全部回忆，即使舌吻中毫无技巧，也足以他颤抖起来。

他的反应给嘉里莫大的鼓舞，青年眼睛亮闪闪的，温柔地呢喃着他的名字，拉着他的手摸自己的下身。卡尔不知道该做什么回应，他还想不通为什么事情会发展成这样，以及到底要不要想办法拒绝嘉里。嘉里看起来那么苦恼，那么热切，那么……需要他。

所以他想他应该帮助嘉里，至少让他在自己身上得到满足。于是他木然回握住嘉里的性器，无比僵硬，却给予了嘉里极大的刺激。

嘉里脱掉两个人的裤子，将两根柱体并在一起。他的那根非常兴奋，而卡尔的只是稍微挺立。嘉里干脆把头埋在卡尔胯下。

“嘉里！！你不要这样……啊………………”

湿热温暖的口腔尽力地挤压着他的性器，毫无章法但足以让海绵体彻底醒来。嘉里显然没有做过、也没有被做过这档子事，只管尽心尽力地吸裹柱体的顶端，其余的地方全被晾着，只有伞状顶端一处不住地向腰身传达着愉悦。

这不够，还缺点什么，好想……

如果嘉里能像触手那样也吸一吸他的乳头，或者能像希力德格那样舔舔他的耳朵……

“啊啊……嘉里……嘉里快放开……哈……”

听到卡尔濒临爆发边缘的乞求，嘉里眼睛雪亮地盯着卡尔红润的眼角，加大了吮吸的力道，不顾卡尔无力的推阻，不几下就让卡尔射在他嘴里。

射精后的卡尔不再挣扎，闭着眼睛埋在被子里重重地喘气，嘉里喜欢极了这样毫无反抗的卡尔，趁机抬起他两条结实的大腿，正在一张一缩的菊口毫无遮拦地展现在眼前。他吐出嘴里的精液，当做润滑推进那小洞。

察觉异物入侵，卡尔支起上身去看嘉里在做什么——结果看到自己的精液正被小心地填进自己的身体里。

卡尔以为自己会恶心或者害怕，但是没有，他只是再次硬了起来。这让嘉里眼睛一亮，如获珍宝，扶着他的柱身上上下下舔了个仔细。

青年脸上还带着泪痕，但目光温柔又满足地望着他，殷红的舌头沿着粗黑的性器滑动，嘴角还有少许精液滴下。这画面带给卡尔不曾有过的冲击。他忍不住求嘉里不要再这样玩弄。嘉里一脸遗憾地放开了性器，重新抬起卡尔的双腿。

“好吧卡尔哥哥，我这就进来，你不要着急。”嘉里的性器远不如敖龙的尺寸，即使在人类里也算不上粗大，他的插入毫无障碍，也没有弄疼卡尔。

嘉里插入后失控一样疯狂冲撞起来，只十几下就长长呻吟着射出了精液。抽插没有给卡尔带来足够的快感，反倒精液的热量令他浑身一震——触手不曾在肠道射出，希力德格射精的时候他已经意识模糊，这是他第一次清晰地感受到热流涌入身体。

嘉里伏在他身上喘息了一会，握着卡尔半硬的性器有几分失望：“我……我太没用了，不仅秒射，还没让卡尔哥哥爽到……”

卡尔老脸通红：“我……我挺好的……你、你尽兴了就好……”

嘉里又不高兴了：“卡尔哥哥！我不是要把你当做泄欲的对象，我想和你做爱，想一起舒服！”不等卡尔说什么，他抽身跑下床从衣服里翻出通讯珠：“希尔先生，我、我要请教你！”

卡尔吓得跳了起来，又不敢出声。这也太尴尬了！哪有这么干的！

嘉里迅速结束了通讯，重新回到卡尔身上：“卡尔哥哥，希尔先生可以做到的，我也可以做到，我不会让你再失望了。”

卡尔窘迫得眼睛都不知道该看哪里，最后他决定闭上眼不再睁开。

他感觉到嘉里以之前的姿势再次插入他，但是停在里面没有动。

“……嘉里？”

“嘘，别急。”嘉里的声音响起在他耳边，潮湿的气息正喷在耳朵里——与希力德格同出一辙。嘉里叼住柔软的耳垂，含在嘴里用吮吸挑拨着，放开耳垂后舌头覆在耳根处，带着炙热的情欲缓缓舔着。失去视觉的卡尔能清晰地感受到微糙的舌面刮过皮肤的过程，舌尖带来的热流窜入四肢百骸，令他浑身灼热。

“卡尔哥哥！你变紧了……”嘉里轻轻呻吟了一声，卡尔后穴的收缩对于处男来讲刺激了点。他开始轻轻摆动腰部，迅速恢复硬度的性器小心翼翼地在肠道里探索着，同时两只手都没有闲着，一只撸着卡尔的性器，一只在卡尔胸部爱抚。

眼前一旦失去人类的影像，三点同时刺激的感觉便与被触手奸淫的场景过于相像……只是后穴里始终戳不到点上，卡尔只好主动抬起腰，试着引导那根硬物。嘉里的这一根虽然并不粗，倒是足够长足够坚挺，随着卡尔的动作，性器精神地顶在他各处软肉上，带给他一丝一缕若有若无的快感。

“啊……卡尔哥哥……我好舒服，你这样动我好舒服啊……”直白的喟叹羞得卡尔浑身红的像只煮熟的虾虎，但仍舍不得停下摇摆的臀部。

等终于让那肉棒擦过前列腺，卡尔已经浑身汗湿，气喘吁吁。

“是这里吧？”嘉里感受到他剧烈的收缩，先是停下来减缓自己的快感，然后心领神会地攻击着那附近。

“嗯……啊啊……嘉里慢一点……啊……”嘉里的力度既不再疯狂，也不再犹豫，滚烫的性器在那一点周围深深浅浅地戳动，充实的快感却以从未有过的速度迅速灌满卡尔全身。

一个吻轻轻地落在卡尔的眼皮上，他终于忍不住张开眼，嘉里满脸情欲的样子映入眼帘：“卡尔哥哥，我好高兴，我终于让你也舒服了……”

卡尔是第一次正视自己被男性进入的样子：腿根大开，双腿紧紧地箍着青年的腰。性器胀到极限，随着操弄的动作一下一下打在自己腹部，留下一片透明水痕。穴口包裹着青年粉嫩的性器，不知谁的精液在他屁股和青年小腹之间拉出银丝。

“嘉里……不要了……嘉里！啊……”多看一秒都会让他忍不住马上释放，卡尔别过头，只想挡住自己情不自已的呻吟。

眼看马上就要第二次射精，性器却被嘉里捏住了：“不要嘛卡尔哥哥，我想和你一起去……”

“嘉里！放开我……”卡尔声音里带着哭音，无力地推着青年的胸口和手臂，因青年更用力的刺激而轻微的痉挛着，汗淋淋的腰徒劳地弹起又落下，无从释放的感觉快把他逼疯了。

“卡尔哥哥，忍一忍，我就要来了。”嘉里把他捏的死死的，里面的一下一下仍是顶在敏感处，卡尔哭泣一般的呻吟是那么的甜美，他渐渐也有几分失控。

他用另一只手擦拭卡尔的泪水，轻轻摩挲卡尔的唇。与身下越来越猛烈的动作截然相反，仿佛手下触碰的是最名贵的魔晶石。

“卡尔哥哥，我喜欢你啊……”

“卡尔哥哥，卡尔哥哥……”

“我马上……就射了，卡尔哥哥一起……”

最后嘉里放开了手里那根，一边把自己深深地埋进卡尔身体里，一边俯下身含住卡尔的舌头用力地吻他。在窒息和眩晕中，卡尔的尖叫声尽数吞没在嘉里的吻里，随着嘉里的热液再次喷在肠道深处，他的腰肢高高弓起，性器挤压在两具身体中间，尽情喷射。

=============================

两个人高潮之后就抱在一起睡着了，确切说是嘉里在背后抱着卡尔，两个人下身还连在一起。于是第二天醒来时，卡尔率先感觉到的地方就是屁股里面正在变大的的性器。嘉里也刚刚醒来，迷迷糊糊地搂着他磨蹭，直蹭的卡尔也硬了起来。

嘉里来了精神，就着背后位的姿势抬起卡尔上面的腿，加大了出入的幅度，专门找那一点捅。卡尔被折腾了两个晚上，不太有精神，也知道制止不了嘉里，干脆两眼一闭脸埋在枕头里闷闷的哼着。直到快感积攒到极限，再次被嘉里攥住了性器。

卡尔气闷，只想快点让嘉里射然后自己也出精，他开始摇摆起臀部，让嘉里的性器退出到只剩下头部，再整个吞进来。

“卡尔哥哥……天哪……卡尔哥哥……”嘉里再也把持不住，翻身压住卡尔，改为自己主动粗野地抽插。

卡尔的性器被放开之后在棉布床单上粗鲁地摩擦着，挺不到一会就射了，高潮中夹紧的肛口让嘉里也忍不住射了出来。

嘉里很满意于两个人的同步，亲昵地吻他出了汗的后背，然后终于退出了他的身体。卡尔松了一大口气，由着嘉里拉他去洗澡清理身体。

卡尔毫无戒备地与他一起坐在浴缸里，没想到嘉里光是看着他满身情欲痕迹就起了色心，声称要帮他清理菊穴里的精液。

卡尔虽然很不好意思，但绝对没想过嘉里不仅是想清理他的屁股。于是等他自投罗网侧坐在嘉里腿上之后，很快一头埋在嘉里肩膀上，为只因手指在肠道里抽插而勃起的自己感到羞耻。

“卡尔哥哥，我这样弄你有感觉的对吗？”嘉里另一只手又摸上了卡尔的性器。

“嘉里！”卡尔抓住那只作乱的手：“……别这样……”

嘉里一脸受伤地停下了动作：“我……我果然不如希尔先生吗……和我做就这么不舒服吗？”

嘉里因委屈而泪眼汪汪的脸是卡尔绝对无法拒绝的，卡尔马上失去所有原则，不再抵抗。嘉里便高兴起来，小狗一样舔他的侧脸和耳朵，两手忙个不停。直到卡尔浑身被热气和欲望蒸成粉红色，眼睛里迟疑和挣扎的神色全然被情欲代替。

嘉里让卡尔面对面地跨坐在他腿上，然后，他把着卡尔的手，把两个人的性器合握住。

“动一动，卡尔哥哥，不然我好难受啊……”

卡尔被迫握着两根柱体撸动，舒适感和羞耻感一起涌上来，却使他更加兴奋。

嘉里动情地捧着卡尔的脸，呻吟着念他的名字，吻轻轻滑过眼睛和鼻梁，自后停在唇上。这次他似乎找到了舌吻的乐趣，深深逼进之后，四处追捕卡尔可怜闪避着的舌，缠着他，带着他往自己那边探去。来不及吞咽的口水与快乐的呻吟一起溢出嘴角，卡尔觉得自己一定是被热水蒸晕了。

比起接吻，嘉里显然更喜欢听他的叫声，他放开卡尔微肿得双唇，改去低头吸他的乳头。被吸住的一瞬间卡尔轻轻颤抖了一下，乳头上的刺激总能让他想起那些触手。

嘉里自然不会放过他任何细节，他像对待卡尔害羞的舌头一样，开始撩拨乳头，等它挺立起来便吮吸着往自己嘴里拉。

“啊啊……嘉里，疼……”

嘉里并不相信，在他们手中卡尔的性器不仅挺立，还更兴奋了。

“卡尔哥哥，请你对我要说实话，我想知道卡尔哪里舒服，我想让卡尔和我一起舒服……”

他含住另一个乳头，腾出手捏住已经胀大的哪一个。两边用不一样的力度和节奏轻轻拉拽着，揉捏着，酥麻的电流不住得自上而下汇聚在腹部，卡尔没发现自己已经挺着胸部往嘉里手里和嘴里送去了。

嘉里被撩拨得忍耐不住，抱着卡尔两人一起转了个身。卡尔被放在浴缸边，臀部只有三分之一搭在边缘上，两腿打开冲着嘉里的胯部。嘉里跪在浴缸里，高度刚好插入那温热的穴口。

卡尔紧张地扶着浴缸边缘，双腿紧紧缠住嘉里的腰，怕自己滑下去。这样的动作下肠肉如同饥渴万分一般蠕动着裹紧嘉里的性器。

嘉里大开大合地操起来，他顶的越用力，卡尔越要花力气扶稳，肠道绞地越紧，嘉里以为自己会融化在这紧密柔软的菊穴里。他幸福地吸着卡尔红肿的乳头，还时不时挤压他结实的胸肉，仿佛这样做那里就会涌出琼浆蜜液。胸部的刺激着实令卡尔兴奋不已，即使这个姿势下前列腺并没有收到极好的照顾，他的性器仍是一抽一抽即将高潮。

好在嘉里这一次没有再限制他射精，反而从自顾自的快乐中收敛了些，专心安抚他的乳头和后穴那一点。

卡尔长吟着射出后，嘉里也退出来，站起身撸动几下射在卡尔的胸部。

“卡尔哥哥真美，如果这是奶水该多好……”他随意地把精液涂抹开，叹息着说。

卡尔两天做了三四场，又是身体最弱的时候，已经累到不想理他。


	6. 破舰岛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无肉过度

自穿上衣服之后卡尔有点不太敢再靠近嘉里。待在书房令他想起依旧毫无音讯的索塔，这帮他平复了杂乱的思绪，好一心一意地继续搜索资料，不再去回想那些荒唐透顶的事。

青年见他躲在书房里红着脸不想和他说话的样子，食指大动又不忍心再下手。

“卡尔哥哥，你这样闷头看书不管不顾的，我会担心的。”

“卡尔哥哥，你需要锻炼，哪怕是出门散步……”

“卡尔哥哥……求你休息一下吧……”

卡尔不理会。

最后嘉里凑到卡尔眼前，怯怯地但是认真地说：“卡尔哥哥，我知道我说这些你不爱听，但是你这样……真的没有用，说到对死者宫殿的研究，有谁比得上黑衣森林那些原住民呢。可连他们都说不出个所以然……”

卡尔放下书不说话。他当然也知道，只是无法放任自己什么都不做。

“出来和我们一起冒险吧，我们可以去很多地方，遇到很多人，谁也不知道你会在哪里遇到命中能帮你的人——就像我从来没有想过会遇到托托琳她们。”

“道理我都懂……”卡尔的声音有些哽咽，“我只是……我就是……没办法停下来……”

他停下做这些事就会觉得，索塔真的已经死了。

嘉里双手捧着他的脸——自从两个人关系发展上床之后他特别喜欢这样做：“卡尔哥哥，继续向前走并不等于放弃索塔先生，你是不会放弃他的，对不对？”

卡尔终于在索塔消失后第一次为他流下眼泪。

===============================

很快卡尔收拾了行李与嘉里一同乘上了飞往海都的飞空庭，沉默寡言的佣人留在房里为他打理与格里达尼亚之间的邮件，一旦有索塔的消息就去海都通知他。

托托琳和路达里亚在停机坪热烈欢迎了他，然后一如既往地拉他去了酒馆。希力德格已经在酒桌边等他们，卡尔尴尬得迟疑了一下，突然后悔为什么没有考虑过如何面对性交对象。但是希力德格和嘉里都露出一副无事发生、一切静好的态度，他忐忑的内心渐渐平息下来。

这间酒馆比格里达尼亚的热闹许多，桌子上狂舞的托托琳吸引了很多志同道合的酒友，三个拉拉菲尔族人在长桌上跟着她一起跳舞，上不去桌的人族和鲁加族在桌边用空杯子打着节奏，高声唱歌。

嘉里腼腆地跟一个月前在格里达尼亚再遇时毫无二样，只是时不时偷看卡尔的眼睛里闪着甜甜的爱意。

卡尔不再有那么多忧虑压在心头，放开了喝酒，享受着一个月来难得的放松心情。

==============================

卡尔入住到托托琳她们的住房中，不顾嘉里的同居哀求，自己单独住了一间。他脸皮实在太薄，决不允许嘉里在房中还有任何一个人的时候对他动手动脚，只能容他忍隔三差五地半夜溜进自己房间享受性爱——连这也有严格的时间规定，一周最多三次。

至于希力德格，卡尔尽可能避免与他独处。希力德格的发着金色光芒的瞳孔盯着他时，实在是让他感觉自己仿佛赤身裸体。

奇特的是嘉里明知道希力德格与他做过，却毫不介意，甚至说过几次希尔先生真的很有经验很会做，卡尔觉得不满足的时候请尽情去找希尔先生的这种话。

卡尔虽然认为自己和嘉里不是在恋爱——顶多自己算是嘉里的床伴——却也不可能去找希力德格，跟两个男人同一时期上床实在有违他的道德观，而且他根本开不了口……开口求人操他。

更何况他这回是真的注意到了，希力德格真的会放怪物给他！接收到卡尔气闷的表情，希力德格不仅毫无反思之心，甚至回给他一个意味深长的笑。

这太气人了！

卡尔一个分心，被大猩猩一掌拍在地上，好在路达里亚飞身过来一枪扎穿了猩猩的肩膀。

是的，大猩猩。这次他们冒险的地方是一个与世隔绝已久的岛屿，植物茁壮生长，动物自由自在，阳光明媚鸟语花香。连托托琳都露出了怜悯表情，声称自己实在是不忍心伤害这些无辜的动物，“要不是为了岛上海盗王者雾须王的宝物”。

托托琳怜悯地读了一个死星核爆，白光冲天，大猩猩的尸体重重地砸在地上。

希力德格拄着斧子，无声地嘲笑卡尔。

真是受够了！战斗可不是儿戏，每个人都要尽自己的全力才对，这种故意给被人添麻烦的行为太欠缺考虑了！等我们回程我再跟他心平气和地说他，卡尔怂怂地想。

虽然有希力德格捣乱，一行人还是有惊无险地找到了宝藏。托托琳狂笑着掀开宝箱：“我全都要！”

然而等扛着宝物凯旋的一行人回到他们的船边，全都傻了眼。

船员们纷纷在岸上躲得远远的，海面上数只有三个卡尔那么粗的巨大章鱼腕足缠着他们的船，巨大的章鱼头在船后狡猾地藏匿着，无法被攻击到。

希力德格二话不说就是一记飞斧，被砍伤的腕足吃痛沉下水面，取而代之伸出了另一只强劲的腕足，对准希力德格砸下来。卡尔上前用盾牌抗下这一击，给身后的队友制造攻击的机会，腕足连续吃了几发利刃和魔法攻击，松开了船身，四五个腕足一起乱砸。

章鱼还挺聪明的，它知道卡尔攻击不是最疼的，真正对它造成伤害的是后面那些人，但是卡尔在最前面妨碍妨碍着腕足们，使之无法直接攻击到后面的人。于是某一次砸到卡尔的盾牌上之后，腕足顺势一卷，把他抓了起来。

虽然这这粗壮致命的腕足长的毫无情趣，但是这举动多少有点让卡尔回想起“那些触手”。一分神的功夫武器被打掉，缠在身上的腕足一边甩动一边渐渐收紧，吸盘和肉质一点点在身体上擦过，卡尔绝望地发现，即使面临危险，自己仍勃起了。

同伴并未发现他的异常，只道他陷入危险。希力德格释放了狂暴的姿态，金眸泛着血红的光，轮着巨斧如一阵钢铁旋风一般砍掉挡路的两只腕足，直把第三只——抓着卡尔的那只腕足，削得只剩一层皮连着。卡尔从高空落下，被托托琳的召唤兽稳稳接住。

章鱼暴怒，终于从船后爬出来，带着波涛扑向岸上。路达里亚大笑着激发了体内的龙血，嘉里连忙给她读了一个保护魔法。长腿鲁加女一记强劲的飞跃，炮弹一样直直捅爆了章鱼头部。

章鱼软软地倒了下去，海面被它的血染暗。希力德格帮卡尔推开沉重的腕足残肢，拉他起身，目光在被海水打湿而贴身的衣物上逡巡两圈，仿佛卡尔此时穿的不是铠甲而是情趣内衣。

卡尔触电般收回手，假装无事发生，转向朝他奔来的同伴们报平安：“没事我没有受伤，真的没有。……嘉里不要这样……”

嘉里抱着他小声地啜泣起来，后怕得发抖：“都是我没用……对不起，对不起卡尔哥哥……”

托托琳拍着两个人的膝盖安慰着，希力德格则哼了一声。

路达里亚从海里游回来，手上抓着一坨肉：“托托琳！快看我找到了什么！一截小触手！！！”

她大笑着挥着触手跑进人群，嘉里害怕地躲在卡尔身后。托托琳尖叫：“恶心死了你不要过来！”

希力德格饶有兴趣地接过半死不活的触手：“是那个大章鱼触手的尖端，可以独立生存的样子，反正没什么危害，我要了。”

见小肉坨没有危害，嘉里也好奇地围过去研究它，被触手吸住手指的感觉逗的咯咯笑。托托琳一脸“呓————”的表情。


	7. 船上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【按摩棒+3p+射尿的死亡莫古警告】

带着小触手和宝藏，一行人开船驶向海都利敏萨·罗姆萨。托托琳和路达里亚已经提前开始喝酒庆祝，船员纷纷加入她们。卸除了铠甲的卡尔站在无人的船尾，他没怎么坐过船，海鸥在狂风中紧紧追随船只的景象使他很感兴趣。

希力德格也来到船尾，话题半点铺垫都不打：“卡尔。之前战斗中被腕足抓住的时候，你在想什么。那种情形里完全可以及时给腕足造成伤害吧，你的双手是自由的，直到被打掉剑盾之前，应该有充足的时间自救。”

被腕足抓住的时候？吸盘轻轻在身上吸住又放开，变幻位置……回想起那不可思议的发情瞬间，卡尔张红了脸不说话。

希力德格眯了眼睛，有点明白了什么，玩味地看他窘迫的神色。

“再问一个问题，”希力德格逼近他，“你和那个菜鸡是情侣吗？”

"嘉里？"卡尔更尴尬了。“不，没有……我和嘉里不是……”

“那就好了。”希力德格愉快地把他逼得紧贴船舷，两只手搭在他身体两侧，把人圈了起来。

“那告诉我，那腕足做了什么？”

“做了什么让你忘了手里还握着剑，嗯？”

“是什么感觉？现在还能感觉到么？”

灼热的气息略过脖颈和耳边，被海浪冷却的身体因为希力德格压迫性的温度又骚动了起来。卡尔紧握身后的船舷，勉力支撑着自己快要滑下去的身体。

希力德格用跨顶了顶他：“到底是什么，让你能战斗的时候兴奋？”

“和你有什么关系！你自己战斗的时候不也开小差吗！”卡尔恼羞成怒想推开希力德格，却被对方拉住手臂顺势推倒在地。

两个人在甲板上滚成一团，直到希力德格严严实实地压在卡尔身上。

“有啊，我想干你。我开小差也是因为想干你。你走神是不是因为我干过你？嗯？”希力德格吻住还想说什么的卡尔，把他愤怒的台词堵成呜呜嗯嗯的单音。舌头扫过上颚，贪婪地卷住他的，长吻后分开的舌尖拉出一条银亮的水线。

黑龙的手色情地包在卡尔性器外面，力道大得令他又疼又爽，很快胯下饱满地鼓起。希力德格拉下卡尔的裤子，按住身下想要挣扎起身的人，开始往卡尔的后穴塞东西。

卡尔踢开希力德格乱捅的手，想骂人，嘴中泄出的却是变调的吟叫：“啊啊啊……那是什么……哈啊啊………………”

甬道里蠕动着的不是希力德格的手指，而是更软、更粗，还会自己动的东西。那东西在肠道里翻滚的同时还会轻轻吸住肠肉。

小触手在卡尔的后穴拼命往里挤着，里面又湿又暖，它很喜欢。它身上布满小吸盘，钻进去只管抓紧嫩肉好帮助自己移动，轻而易举就抓到了极其敏感的前列腺。

希力德格不需要再用蛮力压制卡尔，他好整以暇地直起身，欣赏卡尔扭动着想躲开触手侵入的样子。卡尔的上衣已经在两人推搡中崩开，露出结实的胸肉往空中送去，不知希望什么来爱抚一下。裤子挂在膝盖上，两腿之间粉嫩的小触手随着绞动的双腿时隐时现，而他自己的性器高耸着，头部滴下黏腻的前液。爽到难耐的脸上双目紧闭，口水泪水齐流，

面对如此美景，希力德格对着他手淫起来。

放心不下卡尔的嘉里一直就在附近，此时被到甜美的哭叫吸引来，看到卡尔衣衫不整地被小触手操穴，马上胯下鼓起一大篷，吞了一口口水：“果然不亏是希尔，这……这实在是太美了……”

希力德格毫不介意地招招手邀请他加入。嘉里如同失了魂一般飘过来，扶起卡尔上身，吻住他微微吐出舌尖的嘴。

上半身动弹不得的卡尔不由自主耸着腰。他想帮自己撸动一下紧绷的性器，手却被两个人抓住，按向他们自己烫人的柱身，让他给他们手淫。前列腺被无情地吮吸着，却没有其他任何能爱抚能帮他攀上顶峰，卡尔便哭着挺起胸口往嘉里身上蹭，乳头摩擦在粗糙的衣物上，刺痒的感觉尽数化为快感涌入下身。

在无人碰触性器的情况下卡尔高潮了，高潮中肠道绞着小触手，被操弄的感觉更加明显，吸吮还在继续，快感丝毫没有减轻，直爽得他痉挛不已，胸腹挺高到极限，两眼翻白，双脚无意识地登着地面。已经完成射精的柱体依旧笔直地指向天空，高潮的感觉依旧在下身轰炸着他，他却只能用无意义的尖叫抒发这种感觉。

希力德格见状帮他把还在努力钻入的小触手拔了出来，随着吸盘拼命想吸住肠壁又被拔掉的过程，卡尔的性器射出了尿液，总算让这份无可发泄的快感找到了出口。尿液淅淅沥沥流下身体，在甲板上聚成一小汪。

卡尔瘫在嘉里怀中泪流满面地粗喘，渐渐恢复了神志。脑中像浆糊一样把后穴、触手、射尿这几个词努力的拼在一起，刚才到底发生了什么？

突然卡尔感到手上一片热流，竟然是嘉里已经泄在了他手里。

希力德格咧嘴乐了：“既然你们都已经爽到了，那我就不客气了。”

他也不在意那滩尿液，压过来只随意的一挺身，就插进了那已被触手搅得一片泥泞的洞穴。小触手被他随意甩在卡尔的身上，不甘心地扭动起来。

“哈啊…………”希力德格那根粗壮的性器可比触手有存在感的多，肠道被拓开，龟头挤进深处的感觉清晰如可见。

刚从痉挛中缓过来的卡尔不受控制地轻轻抖动着，神志不像方才那样和下体融为一片只知道淫叫：“住手希力德格……请、请不要在这里……嗯……会有人……啊……”

“嗯？你被操到射尿的时候怎么不在乎有没有人？”希力德格用力顶着他前列腺那点，腰画着圈。“看来我不如触手啊，不能操到你神志不清啊。”

腺体上剧烈的压迫感重新给身体找回了畅快淋漓的感觉，卡尔渐渐顾不上抗议，只能软软地在嘉里身上磨蹭呻吟。嘉里看得眼红，挪动了下身体，把自己的性器喂到卡尔嘴边，轻轻抵着他微张的双唇，企图突破牙关闯进去。

“卡尔哥哥，好哥哥……快帮帮我，嘉里难受……”

最受不得嘉里撒娇的卡尔便浑浑噩噩张开了嘴，含住了柱体。嘉里这一根倒是不粗，他吞进头部舔弄毫无障碍，然而嘉里不满足于这么一点快乐，他尽力地往深处推着，感受着卡尔舌根推拒的力量，发出幸福的叹息。卡尔被堵住喉咙，那柱体还在继续往里面挤，直逼得他条件反射的干呕，喉咙挤压着龟头，嘉里舒服到简直要魂飞魄散。

他不想一个人享受，所以干脆趴在卡尔上方，性器还捅在卡尔嘴里，自己则扶起卡尔的性器舔弄。小触手此时贴在卡尔的胸口，被嘉里压下来的身体压到之后，吸盘也吸在了嘉里腹部，随着嘉里抬臀的动作触手被拉伸，吸盘含着的卡尔的乳头也被吸着拉长。

嘉里觉得很可惜，要不是自己堵着卡尔的嘴，就能听见他带颤音的叫床声了。希力德格也有同感，他扶起嘉里的头：“菜鸡，教你个玩法——”

在希力德格的指导下，嘉里面朝着他跨坐在卡尔跨上，扶着卡尔的性器一点一点吃进后穴。

卡尔高亢地呻吟起来。好在他体内的黑龙已经暂停了动作，不然卡尔怕是立即就射出来了。嘉里坐下去之后大口喘着气，被卡尔裹得笔直的性器也有点失了精神，希力德格立即把他拥在怀里抚摸接吻。嘉里浑身的火被点着，不由自主开始摆起腰，上上下下吞咽着卡尔。

希力德格也重新抽动起来，还把尾巴甩到卡尔胸前，代替先前嘉里的腹部，勾着小触手在卡尔胸口滚来滚去，吸盘到处乱吸，有一下没一下地拉拽着乳头。

再也没有什么能拦住卡尔的嘴，难耐的呻吟倾泻出来，挠得嘉里喉头也痒痒的。他做爱时一向是小声呜咽型，这次试着放出声音，大胆的叫着。

“啊啊……好舒服…………卡尔哥哥啊啊……卡尔哥哥的大肉棒在干我呜呜呜……啊啊干到骚点了……太舒服了卡尔哥哥……”

嘉里的后穴极其敏感，在卡尔快被他的浪叫勾到高潮之前，嘉里已经达到了极限，前面的性器没有射出任何东西，而肠道内产生了剧烈的痉挛和绞动，仿佛几张小嘴围在柱身上用力吸吮。

“哈啊啊啊……被卡尔哥哥……操到潮吹了……啊啊……”

卡尔在一片空白中射在嘉里体内。

卡尔高潮的收缩让希力德格也非常愉悦，他埋了一会，等卡尔的高潮结束，抱起嘉里，拔出性器插入嘉里的后穴里。前面还没有射精的嘉里立刻尖叫起来：“啊啊啊好大！好舒服啊……再用力操我……啊啊顶那里……”

配合着希力德格大力冲刺，几十下之后两人就一起高潮了。

“好烫啊啊……啊啊啊啊……好多精液，卡尔哥哥的……和希尔先生的……”

淫荡尖叫着的嘉里令卡尔感到陌生，也感到……口干舌燥，要不是他已经射了两次，恐怕已经一柱擎天了。


	8. 利敏萨·罗姆萨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【吃着按摩棒外出+暗巷h的死亡莫古警告】

船只顺利回到了利敏萨·罗姆萨，托托琳和嘉里的老师正等在码头，他们一下船就被这位高大的鲁加女性一手一个拎走了。嘉里挣扎着回头，绝望地看着自己渐渐远离卡尔。

卡尔则舒了口气，腿上不可察觉地打着颤。

他的菊穴里此刻正咬着那个小触手——这就是为什么嘉里对于自己的离去感到绝望，他和希力德格本想下了船马上回家再与卡尔快活一下。

好在小触手似乎被折腾累了，钻进肠道内之后就不太动，只静静地吸在肠壁上。

卡尔只想赶快回到海雾村的房中取出体内蛰伏的小东西，红着脸快步来到陆行鸟交通站时却有个意料之外的人在等他。

“主人。”

皮肤黝黑的高地男人低眉顺眼地向他行礼。

“怎么！你有索塔的消息了？”

“是的主人，不过不是来自黑衣森林。”

希力德格此时也慢悠悠晃来了交通站，假装关切地站在卡尔身后听那佣人汇报。

“我有些同胞住在南萨纳兰建造了临时居住地，叫小阿拉米格，最近与他们联系的时候，听说那里新加入了一个猫魅族男性，跟您描述的同伴很像，都是姜黄色的头发和尾巴……”

他低头说完，没有听到任何回应，困惑地抬起头。

卡尔扶着陆行鸟栏，用尽全身力气控制发抖的双腿，但脸上的潮红无法掩盖。希力德格仿佛不经意地在他屁股附近碰了一下，小触手居然突然开始恢复蠕动，吸盘再次附着上肉壁。

“主人？”

卡尔无法开口。他完全没有把握能用正常的语调说话，恐怕一开口只会发出妩媚的呻吟。

希力德格又假装给他解围：“你又不舒服了？我带你去找医师看一下。你，”他用下巴指指高地男人：“去海雾村41号房等着。”

他扶着已经站不稳的卡尔娴熟地穿过两条街，拐入一处建筑后面隐蔽的小巷。卡尔被甩到墙上，被迫与希力德格接吻。

“嗯……嗯…………哈……拿出来，希力德格……”

卡尔哀求的样子让希力德格非常满意，他配合地脱下卡尔的裤子，取出尽情扭动的小触手。

卡尔趴在他胸口剧烈的喘着，下身无意识地在黑龙腿上蹭，眼角已经被性欲染红。等到不再颤抖，他居然红着脸提起裤子就想走人，希力德格一把握住他的手腕：“你都硬成这样了，还往哪去？”

“请放开我……”

“你这人，承认自己想做爱就那么难堪吗？”卡尔还想挣脱，希力德格只好把人圈在怀里：“欲望没什么好避讳的，人人都有，人人都要解决，我能帮你，你能帮我，有什么不好的？”

“我……我又不是自己想要有……我就不应该有欲望！”这被男人插入就爽上天的淫荡身体，全都是因为那个诡秘的黑魔法师……

“欲望有就有了，哪有什么该不该的对不对的，你我爽一下碍着谁了吗？你藏着掖着，这硬邦邦的玩意儿就舒服了吗？”

“……”

“来，跟我说，‘我硬了，我想做爱’。”

卡尔连脖子都红透，却依旧不做声。

“啧。”希力德格犟不过他，干脆开始直接实施行动，大手上上下下，把卡尔身体深处刚压下一点的邪火全都点燃。卡尔被他扒掉裤子压在墙上，抓着他的衣服轻声呻吟。

“别……希力德格，这里会有人……”

“这儿来人的可能性可比在船上要小多了。你看看你，明明就是想要的，不承认就能假装没这回事？”希力德格托起卡尔两条腿，自己的性器就停在卡尔穴口，他只要一挺跨就可以插进去了，但是他纹丝不动：“想要吗？”

当然想要。卡尔呜咽一声，盯着那怒张的柱体，等它在自己的身体里一插到底。他已经很熟悉体内的快感了，熟悉到看到希力德格的性器就能想起自己每一次的高潮。

“想要吗！”

“唔……想要……啊啊啊……”喘着粗气的希力德格听到这两个字便迫不及待钉进温热的后穴里，小触手浑身都会分泌滑溜溜的液体，卡尔穴内不仅热，而且湿湿滑滑，兴奋的肠肉争先恐后包着希力德格，企图挽留他。

这个姿势让卡尔的重量都落在了希力德格身上，使他更深的吃进那根粗壮的肉柱。

“啊啊……太深了……啊……”

“深但是舒服吧？嗯？告诉我，舒服吗？”希力德格听不到回答就又不动了，性器抽出到只剩龟头在穴里，明明胸脯激动到剧烈起伏，浑身都是汗水，但只要卡尔不回答，他就不动。

“舒服、舒服！”卡尔彻底缴械投降，再也顾不得巷子外人来人往，红着眼角放开了声音求欢。希力德格奖励一般给了他一个深吻，并重新摆起腰身，两个人胯间再次响起肉体碰撞的啪啪声。

希力德格拿出还在扭动的小触手：“告诉我，你想要它吗，想让它在哪里？”

卡尔看到触手下身不由自主绞紧：“想要……想要……”

“乖，告诉我，放在哪里。”

“都想要……啊啊……都想要……乳头，也想要……那个……也想要……”

希力德格乐了：“都想要也不是办不到，你先告诉我‘那个’是什么。”

卡尔要被逼疯了，泪眼模糊着，上半身拼命地想靠近触手：“就是……阴茎……”

“真是老土，叫大肉棒，大鸡巴。”希力德格满意地把小触手套在了卡尔的“那个”上——是的，小触手是中空的，底部有个软糯的入口。然后稍微后退，让卡尔的上半身更卷曲，吃着性器的触手顶端刚好够得着卡尔挺立的乳尖，迅速吸了上去。触手的新用途带给他的刺激实在是太激烈了，卡尔立即绷紧身体射了出来。

“啊啊啊……希、希力德格，舒服………啊啊啊啊…………我……我……”

“还有更舒服的呢。”希力德格喘息着缓了缓，扬起尾巴，顺着小触手的洞一并插了进去，与卡尔的性器磨在一处。尾巴覆盖满冰凉的鳞片，激得他肠道不受控制地绞紧，裹得希力德格跟着也射精了。

卡尔挂在希力德格的身上，头晕目眩，虽然希力德格已经不动了，小触手可还在吸，他高潮后的身体随着吸盘的动作轻轻打着颤。

突然有说话声在靠近他们。是两个店员的对话。卡尔惊恐地捂住嘴抱紧希力德格。

“嘶……你这也太紧了。”希力德格附在他耳边吹气，忍不住再次在嫩肉的包围下捣了起来。

这太过分了！然而卡尔没有想要阻止希力德格。这太过分了，可是太舒服了，明明随时会被发现，为什么浑身上下都舒爽地无以复加，明明应该制止希力德格，为什么只是用尽全力把呻吟声憋在鼻腔里。

尽管巷子外的两个路人还在悠闲地聊天，毫无离开的意思，希力德格却忍不住了。他已经被卡尔夹地简直爽上天，再也没有了游刃有余的态度，激动地含住卡尔的嘴就不放，胯下动作大开大合，就着自己的精液搅出一片黏腻的水声。希力德格的动作挤压着两人之间的小触手，里面吮吸着的卡尔的性器也迅速兴奋到极点。希力德格的尾巴还没有拿出去，正像性交一样蹭着卡尔抽插小触手。

“咦，你听见没有，什么声音？”

泪水涌出眼眶，卡尔咬住黑龙的肩膀，浑身绷紧，穴内的龟头被他缩紧的肠肉卡在那一点上动弹不得，酸楚的快感直窜上脑门，又畅快淋漓地流入胯下。高潮般的痉挛使他以为自己一定是射了，然而并没有。

“啊……你这里……太爽了……”希力德格虽然停下了动作，却毫不收敛声音。卡尔浑身的血都要凉了——外面的人一定听得到。

“诶诶你别去，咱们店后面是什么地方你还不知道吗，小心撞了海盗的好事被做掉哦。”

两个人声音渐行渐远，卡尔大汗淋漓瘫在希力德格身上。

“真棒，你这是无射精高潮啊，你听听——”他深深一顶，带出一片水声：“你里面绝对是出水了。”

然后不等卡尔反应，他再次抽插起来，九浅一深，卡尔永远也不知道他哪一下会撞在最令他身体欢喜的那一点。

“嗯……啊啊……再往里一点……希力德格……”前面的性器一直得不到纾解，卡尔忍不下去了，哭叫着只希望黑龙能快点顶在前列腺上不再移开。

“再往这边？”

卡尔用激动的声音回答他。

“这边再插你可就要射了，要吗？要被我的肉棒操射吗？”

“…………要……你、你快点……”

“没问题，这样顶你对不对？”

“啊啊……嗯……再……啊啊啊……”

“啊……你可真会吸……我这就射给你，嗯……”

黑龙先一步爆发在肠道里，卡尔清晰地感受到持续射精的柱头抵在腺体上抖动着，终于高亢呻吟着射精了。快感把他送上云端，空白过后他又坠入地狱。

真是太胡来了。卡尔想不通自己当初是怎么允许这场性事的，胡闹，淫乱，而且……

希力德格扳过他眉头紧皱的脸，舔去泪痕之后深深一吻，舌尖亲昵扫过他的双唇和舌肉，却没有挑逗的意味。

“我知道你在想什么，”唇舌分离后希力德格额头抵着他的，摄人心魄的金瞳占满他的视线：“你求欢的样子并不低贱，很美丽，很愉悦，能和你做爱我很荣幸。”

希力德格温存地蹭着卡尔的脸，轻轻亲吻他。

……别以为这样我就会忘了你偷偷放仇恨给我，卡尔暗暗地想。


	9. 欧铎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【自慰+dirty talk的死亡莫古警告】  
> ……把两章半合并了，好像有点多

小阿拉米格是阿拉米格难民的集聚地之一，地处艾欧泽亚最南端的南萨纳兰，卡尔想不通为什么索塔会从艾欧泽亚中部一下子跑到南端去。但只要索塔人还活着，那些都不重要啦，无论如何他肯定要去亲自接索塔回家。

带了简单的行囊和武器，卡尔和他高大的佣人即将登上飞往乌尔达哈的飞空艇。嘉里的老师给了他们一个艰巨的任务，所以他们没能陪同卡尔，只能在停机坪送别。

泪眼婆娑依依不舍的嘉里被路达里亚拎走，希力德格拥抱了一下卡尔——这不太对劲，希力德格一向是对煽情场面嗤之以鼻的人。

对上卡尔怀疑的目光，希力德格意味深长地眨眨眼：“你喜欢的东西，我放在你包里了。”

卡尔脸红到脖子根。

=======================

飞空艇傍晚抵达乌尔达哈，前往南方的计划定为第二天早晨。卡尔和佣人欧铎在城里最大的旅馆沙钟旅亭定了一间客房，安顿下行李便去吃晚饭。

最近两个月不是在黑衣森林跑迷宫，就是关在自己家里吃简餐，最近一阵子又是待在海边吃的全都是海滨风味，卡尔已经很想念流沙屋的乌尔达哈美食了，不需要看菜单，他毫不犹豫地点了黑松露烩饭、烤仙人掌、蒜炒草菇、栗鼠肉排、清炖沙鮟鱇、翡翠豆汤和流沙屋特制小圆饼。

倒不是说卡尔不喜欢海鲜，只是他点的这些食物食材都取自萨纳兰区域，甚至是从荒无人烟的撒沟历沙漠。与贸易自由、喜欢接受新鲜事物的乌尔达哈不同，在海都和森都想吃到地道的沙漠美食实在是代价太大。

拉拉菲尔店员风驰电掣地端菜上桌，佣人欧铎只静静地垂手站在卡尔身侧。卡尔茫然了一下：“你怎么不坐下一起吃？”

“我是仆人，您是主人。”欧铎低眉顺目。

卡尔摇摇头：“我知道乌尔达哈的贵族之间有蓄养奴隶的习俗，但我只是个普通冒险者，我们之间是平等合作的关系，你不是我的奴隶。”

欧铎抬头看他，眼里像燃起了火焰。

“我怎么可能为我一个人点这么多菜，快来一起吃吧。”在卡尔微笑的鼓励下，欧铎拉开椅子坐在对面。

卡尔很想聊聊天，结果尴尬地发现他从来没花时间了解过这个寡言的佣人，只知道他叫欧铎，是阿拉米格的难民，逃出阿拉米格的时候还是少年，在艾欧泽亚流亡了快20年，一直靠给人打长短工过日子。卡尔试着没话找话。

“额……你们那应该经常吃这个烤仙人掌吧？”

“我们？您是说难民？在小阿拉米格虽然也吃仙人掌，但远不会做得这么贵族。”欧铎观察着卡尔的脸色，试探着打开话匣子：“小阿拉米格附近是有不少仙人掌，但我们可没什么香料，所以顶多也就水煮着吃。像这样的酱——”他舀起一勺绿菜的浇汁：“我知道这玩意，红宝石番茄汁，配上蓝莓奶酪，我的同胞恐怕没有几个吃过的。”

“你们的肉食呢？也许我有机会体验一下。”

高地人冷冷一笑：“您不会想吃我们的食物的。”

“欧铎……你没有跟像我这样的冒险者一起工作过？我们可是什么'山珍海味'都吃过，我知道小阿拉米格附近有毒蜥蜴，我吃过那个。虽说骨头比肉多，不过总比烤甲虫强些。东萨纳兰那个土针鼹应该是我吃过最奇葩的肉，那股土腥味……”

欧铎一脸不以为然：“成吧，那您应该也习惯吃陶蜂，吃沙虫，运气好的话也许有青铜龟可以吃。”

然后他不再理会卡尔，自顾自闷头进食。卡尔不知道自己哪句话说错了，只好也闭了嘴。

邻桌的客人在他们话题结束后，探过头跟卡尔打了个招呼：“您好，我不是故意要听你们谈话的，额……但是我想我有必要提醒您一下，南萨纳兰的蜥蜴人最近很不安分。”

“蜥蜴人？他们不是在火蜥蜴河以南行动吗，小阿拉米格在河北也会受到影响么？”

“诶以前是不会过河的啦，最近一阵子却时常骚扰到河北边来。”邻桌人耸耸肩，“蜥蜴人什么都抢，南边赞拉克那一带已经没有人敢走了，现在沙漠的货源都紧俏的很。”

卡尔没有责怪对方的无理，反而感谢了他的提醒。

饭后卡尔点了些盗龙熏肉打包，他见过欧铎在沙都对着盗龙腿出神的样子，既然得知难民们没有像样的肉食，他自觉这份见面礼还过得去。

欧铎知道他的用意之后脸色却更沉了。

“……你们冒险者经常做这样的施舍吗？”

卡尔可没料到对方会是这样不友好的反应，而且不等他回答，欧铎已经先走了。

=================

沙钟的床很好，没毛病可挑。可卡尔还是失眠了。

因为隔壁在叫床。

听不出什么种族的女性叫得仿佛全乌尔达哈的人都在上她：“老公用力~用带倒刺的大鸡巴操我啊啊啊~~”“小贱货要不行了~啊啊~”“乖儿子亲亲骚奶子~妈妈要出奶了~”“龙老公~~干死小骚货把~~”

还辅以男性对她的羞辱：“骚货，我吸得爽不爽？"”小荡妇，老公的大鸡巴好不好吃？“”真是个淫娃，想不想给老公生个小龙一起干你？“

卡尔分析她房间里的男性至少有一个猫魅族，一个拉拉菲尔族，一个敖龙族。

拉拉菲尔的，和敖龙的性交……卡尔不由自主绞起双腿。拉拉菲尔令他想起曾经深深插入他体内的黑魔法师使魔，敖龙更是前两天刚刚体验过一回有着灭顶快感的性爱——对方还送给他一个随身的按摩棒。

卡尔轻轻起身看向另一张床，确认欧铎背对着他已经睡熟，便一探手从床边的行囊里掏出蔫蔫的小触手。触手需要水分，而乌尔达哈空气太过干燥。

卡尔在被子里把小触手套在性器上，一边轻轻套弄，一边分辨着隔壁低沉的浪言浪语。此刻那些骚话仿佛是对着他说的，是希力德格在压着他，在他耳边吹气，在他穴道里顶弄……

其中唯一能模拟的恐怕只有后穴的抽插了。卡尔难耐地拔下小触手，向自己后穴送去。反正没有人会看见，他红着脸安慰自己。

因前液而恢复一点精气的触手立即发现了这个甬道，欢喜地开始钻入。卡尔可还记得上次触手带给他比高潮更刺激的经历，他拉着小触手的底端，好控制它在穴道里的深度。

触手一点点吸在肉壁上蠕动，即使还没有到达前列腺，也足以勾起若有若无的快感。卡尔就着这点快意给自己手淫起来。

光是撸动柱体还是不够，希力德格的话会……卡尔把小触手底部的入口吸裹在自己的两个卵蛋上，腾出手揉着胸部，拨得乳头坚硬挺立，他再开始拉拽它们。

“老公的肉棒顶的舒服不舒服？”

舒服……啊……舒服，再深一点……

“骚奶子有这么舒服吗，我看好像快要出奶了。”

再、再用力吸一点……

“小骚货，吸这么紧是想要吃精液了吗？”

嗯啊……就快到了，希力德格一起，啊啊啊……再用力一点……

在卡尔就快冲顶的时候，被子被一把掀开。

“主人，您这是需要我的服务？”

卡尔浑身的血液都凉了。

欧铎居高临下，目光上上下下打量着卡尔推上胸部的背心和扭在一起的腿，仿佛有一双真实的大手跟着目光一起扫在裸露的皮肤。

“这就是在小巷子里吃着你鸡巴的那个东西？”欧铎俯下身查看露在卡尔身体外面的那一节触手。

“小巷……你……你……”

“对，主人，”高地人就着弯腰的动作爬上床，覆在卡尔上方，手掌从卡尔腰际开始缓缓抚摸上去。

“那个龙干你的时候，我在偷看。再之前，那个瘦猴子干你的时候，在卧室，在浴缸里，我都在看。再他之前，龙男在壁炉前干你，我也看着呢。”

欧铎一边爱抚一边慢慢靠近卡尔的唇，并不吻上去，只若即若离地在他脸上吹着气：“我看得很清楚，他们把鸡巴插进你这淫荡的小穴的时候，你是怎么饥渴地摇着屁股迎上去的，我可知道，他们插得你可爽了，即使没人帮你搓前面这根狗屌，你也会尖叫着射精，小巷里的时候还会用屁眼潮吹呢。”

粗俗不堪的字眼和火热的气息灼烧着卡尔的神经，低哑的嗓音和燃烧着欲望的目光充满了侵略性，卡尔软着腰，羞耻令全身浮着一层粉红，受到惊吓的性器又重新抬起头。

“请……请不要这样说……”

欧铎突然在他胸部狠狠捏了一把，引得卡尔痛呼出声：“说什么呢，你看看这里，光是听我说就硬邦邦了。嗯？”

胸部被捏的地方仿佛被火燎过，热浪直窜向腹部。

欧铎覆上卡尔寂寞的性器，粗鲁地撸动起来：“被低贱的仆人看见自慰的样子让你这么兴奋吗？还是说，是听着人家在操穴你就忍不住了？看看你，后面一塌糊涂还在流水，光是听着就这么难耐吗？”

来不及反驳，性器上的嫩肉就被满是老茧的大手毫无怜悯地狠狠蹭着，却毫无软化的迹象。

“主人，告诉我，是不是听着人家被干，自己也忍不住想被大鸡巴插？”

想。如果是希力德格，卡尔此刻已经主动搂上去索吻了吧，但是佣人欧铎……若不是欧铎的偷窥，此刻被高地男人压在床上的场景他想都没想过。

“主人不肯说，可是主人的小穴在拼命吞咽，这软绵绵的玩意哪能满足你淫荡的屁眼，来看看我的大肉棒，”欧铎放出自己暗红的粗大性器，在卡尔的胸部蹭着：“主人快摸一摸，硬不硬嗯？虽然是下贱奴隶的，但是跟操过你的肉棒比不差吧？”

他也不等卡尔反应，一把将他翻转到面朝下之后提起腰臀，把自己迫不及待地挤进卡尔两腿之间：“自从看了你第一次被敖龙操屁股，我就不止一个晚上想干你，真想操你操到哭着求我。”

欧铎把性器对准触手剩在外面的底部洞口，挺腰插了进去。

欧铎插进触手，触手更深入卡尔的甬道，吸盘的挣扎吸附刺激地肉壁痉挛一般地收缩，快感猛然汇聚在身下爆发出来。

高潮猛烈地袭来，卡尔不得不捂住嘴，企图拦住那一声满是魅意的长吟，然而身体舒爽的痉挛无论如何也无法停止。

欧铎被夹住动弹不得，满头大汗，大手打上卡尔的臀肉：“才插一下就射了？我还没捅着最爽的地方呢。夹得太紧了骚货，放松点。”

等余韵过去，卡尔呜咽着试着配合他放松穴口，里面的性器稍感到阻力减小就强硬地挺进。龟头推着触手擦过前列腺进入更深的地方，吸盘吸住又放开的刺激一如既往将卡尔全部的感官都集中在下身，性器也再次抬起头。

“啊……全吃进去了……真是销魂的小骚穴，主人，有没有感觉到大鸡巴在你搔穴里面插你？”整个性器埋进卡尔身体之后，欧铎抓起卡尔的头发，逼着他抬起上半身之后才开始抽插：“可以的话，我真想看着……你前面也有个男人……把鸡巴插进你嘴里，不过……我更喜欢听你……跟小猫哭一样的叫。”

男人的粗俗言语随着自己抽插的动作断断续续，卡尔听得出他正因为自己的身体而激动不已，而自己也正因为带着触手的顶弄绷紧身体，颤抖着泄出呻吟。

“叫出声！我可知道，你能叫得比隔壁的婊子还淫荡……还是说，比起奴隶的大鸡巴……你更喜欢那个敖龙的？你们在小巷里的时候……你叫得可骚得很……”

隔壁的疯狂还在持续，男人们低沉的羞辱声仿佛就在耳边。卡尔错觉中有三四个人一起压在自己身上，每个人都渴望着进入自己，每个部位都被男人们的性器占满。他已经顾不得辨认是谁在对谁说话，不知不觉中甚至主动在揉捏自己的乳头，那里带来的快感汇聚在下体，让他爽到目眩。

察觉到他的动作，欧铎拉着头发的手改为探进他合不拢的唇间，挑逗着乞求安抚的舌头：“还得再来个人吸吸小骚货的奶子是不是？我操的不够爽吗？跟敖龙我不敢比，但总归得比那个小瘦猴子来的会操吧，他都能把你插的上下喷水，我不把你操尿能行吗？”

操尿的字眼勾得卡尔又硬了几分。他是被操尿过，羞耻，但是畅快淋漓。那感觉太可怕了，他不想再次陷在其中。

欧铎察觉到身下的人似乎要射了，粗暴地套弄了几下卡尔勃发的性器又狠狠捏住：“看清楚是谁在插你屁眼，这骚屁股怕是认屌不认人，吹水的时候，我可希望你喊的是我这个下等人的名字。”

卡尔的呻吟变了调，带着哭音求欧铎放开。

“放开？反正你你能用屁股高潮，前面射不出也没关系吧。”欧铎享受着卡尔绞紧的肠道，继续大力抽插着：“快说，是谁在插你搔穴，说，说全了，喊老公”

卡尔并不反抗佣人用低俗的言辞刺激他——虽然有一丝说不清的不悦，他知道他说的都是事实，身体的每一个地方都在叫嚣着乞求男人的爱抚，兴奋的后穴更是瘙痒难耐，只希望欧铎能拔出触手再好好地干他。他可以不再掩饰快感刺激下的呻吟声，但是让自己开口叫床，对着欧铎他张不开嘴。

“骚货，都被插那么多次了，该叫的还不会叫？跟隔壁现学也行啊。”欧铎很不满意，但他不再折磨卡尔的性器，甚至连自己的也抽身出来。

他推倒跪趴着的卡尔，逼近他泪眼朦胧的脸：“你这张嘴我早就想操操看了。既然不肯叫，那就做点别的用途吧。”

带着男人腥臭味的性器在卡尔脸上乱戳：“张嘴，不要用牙。”

卡尔犹豫了一下，却还是张嘴含住了它。欧铎立即按着卡尔的头猛插起来，深深抵入卡尔的喉咙享受他干呕的收缩。眼泪夺眶而出，卡尔徒劳地用舌头抵抗着口中的巨物，结果就是欧铎被他嘴里四面八方的包裹伺候得非常爽，

“哦……叫得都比隔壁还淫荡了，舔个鸡巴还害羞？就是这根玩意儿，让你刚才嗓子都喊破，好好舔硬了还能再爽到。”

对性器再次插入的幻想令卡尔不由自主收缩着肛口，失去掣肘小触手再次如鱼得水地钻入肠道，前列腺被很好得照顾，四肢百骸的热流汇聚在下腹，卡尔向上弓起腰，双腿在痉挛中绞紧。

马上就快高潮的样子勾得欧铎马上提起卡尔的身体，从背后搂着他。欧铎这次终于拽出了小触手换上自己的性器直接插入卡尔。与触手截然不同的滚烫温度甫一进入立即激得卡尔尖叫着射精了。

欧铎埋在卡尔身体里静静地享受他肉壁的吸裹：“骚货，你这儿可真是个销魂窟。”

卡尔靠在他怀里等高潮中的耳鸣过去，渐渐听清欧铎在说：“不过我也不差，我干过的贵族，无论男女，无论多高高在上，都忘不了我这根大鸡巴，主人你满不满意嗯？”

卡尔混沌的脑中终于想通自己刚才些许的不快绝不是单纯因为羞辱的词语。

他粗喘着挣扎起来，甩开欧铎拥着他的双臂：“欧铎先生……你……我从来没有觉得你是卑微的人，我从来没有想要高高在上……我也不是因为你比谁好才愿意和你、和你做这个……我是不会把你同别人做比较的，请你也不要把我同别人做比较！”

卡尔的挣扎没有受到意料之内的镇压，他轻易挣脱了那双满是粗茧的大手和粗大的性器。但当他刚想颤抖着披上被子的时候，欧铎还是按住了他的腰，推着他趴在床边的墙上，然后再次用自己的身体压住他的，一晚上还没发泄过的性器抵在他两腿之间，粗喘一声声落在他耳边。

卡尔很快被湿热的气息和下身的磨蹭磨软了腰，而欧铎就是没有任何动作。

“你想要吗，想要我吗？”

不知是不是错觉，卡尔觉得欧铎的情绪不再那么高亢，不再那么咄咄逼人，这样的问句他可以试着放下羞耻回答：“……想，你、你进来好吗？”

“好，我要插进主人的小穴了。”欧铎没有再羞辱他的淫荡，只是乖乖挺身而入。坚硬的柱体一点点抚平肠肉，直抵腺体那一点。欧铎九浅一深地抽插着，不复先前打桩机一般的凶猛，这正是卡尔最喜欢的节奏。

“嗯……欧铎……”卡尔很想抚慰上半身的寂寞，但他发软的两只手都不得不扶着墙壁：“……上面，也……哈啊……”

“是，我也想抚摸主人的奶头。”欧铎顺从地抚上卡尔的乳头、它们早已在卡尔自己的爱抚下硬挺得无以复加，而欧铎偏偏把它们按倒之后画圈。酥痒的小电流自欧铎的手指流进卡尔的胸腔。

“不过我更想吸住主人的奶头，如果能流出奶水就更好了。”欧铎似乎恢复了一点激动地情绪，手臂更紧地搂着卡尔，头埋在他肩头吸吮着那里的皮肤，时不时轻吻他的耳垂。

“没、没有奶水，但是……啊啊……吸住也可以……”

“…………”这次欧铎却没有满足他，沉默之后欧铎改用扭和掐的手势继续挑逗乳头：“对不起主人，这次我只想从后面干你，请允许我用手指代替嘴唇和牙齿，就当我是在用嘴巴抿奶头，还用牙齿轻轻咬奶头。”

虽然不再是简单粗暴的“骚货”、“骚穴” “大鸡巴”等低俗淫秽的词汇，欧铎现在的描述依旧能让卡尔面红耳赤，性器再次复苏，疲惫地甩动着前液。

“主人，舒服吗，主人，我的鸡巴顶的这里对吗？”欧铎抵住前列腺晃着腰画圈的时候，卡尔已经开始眼冒金星了。

他不太清楚自己回答了没有，也听不见自己说了什么，然而欧铎的话语全部都好好地映在脑海里。

“主人里面好湿啊。”

“主人听到了这个水声了吗，我们连接的地方在噗滋噗滋地发出水声……是主人在出水吗？”

“主人在吸我，主人想要我的精液吗？”

“我这就射给主人，嗯…………主人……”

灼热的精液涌入肠道，一片白光中卡尔达到第三次高潮，他低头看着自己的性器在毫无安慰的情况下，寂寞地跳动着喷出稀薄的精液。


	10. 巴巴多亚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【极·群p+爬行动物泄殖腔+假·双龙+射尿+假·产卵的死亡莫古警告】

早上卡尔坐在宾馆的浴室里，趁清晨没有人，清洗了自己一片泥泞的后穴。欧铎还在睡，虽然不知道是真睡还是装睡，卡尔只庆幸不需要过早面对和他对话的尴尬。

然而意外的是前一晚狂野得仿佛自己才是主人的欧铎，早上又变回了那个低垂着双眼、恭顺异常的仆人，仿佛什么事都没有发生过，只有卡尔自己看着他黝黑结实的胳膊还会勾起一点昨夜面红耳赤的回忆。

既然对方无意再提，尴尬倒是免了，卡尔决定不再深究。只是可惜本来已经和欧铎关系缓和不少，现在他又要扮演奴隶主角色了。

也许到了小阿拉米格，有必要跟欧铎同胞解释一下他真的没有压榨过欧铎。

========================

从乌尔达哈前去南萨纳兰的路其实不远，也很安全，欧铎却三番五次要求休息，本来半天可以走完的路程，他们生生走到了二半夜。好在欧铎熟悉路，萨纳兰晴朗的夜晚也不至于太黑，最后若隐若现的灯火终于出现在卡尔视线里。

“总算到了，这里就是小阿拉米格？索塔在哪里……”卡尔放眼望去，这片营地只有十个人左右，并没有任何猫魅族，而且每个人都紧盯着他，目光里除了善意什么都有。

消瘦的难民们围了上来，卡尔这才发现气氛不对：“欧铎，小阿拉米格是有乌尔达哈正规军入驻的，他们人在哪！”

欧铎这时才抬起一直不肯与他对视的双眼，缓缓退到人群外。

“对不起了主人，我……我们需要你。”

卡尔难以置信地瞪着欧铎。

所谓有猫魅在小阿拉米格避难……原来从头开始就是个骗局！

一个难民对他露出令人作呕的笑：“这就是欧铎说的有钱又好操的尤物？看着也不咋地嘛。”

怒火终于涌上心头。

卡尔拔出剑应对围攻他的难民。他为了旅途轻快，不仅没带铠甲，连盾牌都没带。

一个用黄铜剑的男人和一个用拳套的壮汉是强盗里最危险的两个。惯用盾的卡尔出于条件反射，结结实实地用左手抵挡了数次攻击，已经举不起来了。好在左手争取来的机会足以使他给敌人造成致命伤，

与十几人只用剑战斗实在有点麻烦，而没有了那两个战斗精英的阻挠，他可以随时突出重围。

但跑之前他还有一件事要做——他冲向躲在人群后的欧铎，一剑刺穿其肩膀、顺势挑断了背包带，抓起背包就跑。

包里是他给小阿拉米格人带的盗龙熏肉，这些强盗不配拥有。

“别让他逃了！他有食物和钱！！！”

人群紧紧追着卡尔，他只顾着闷头跑，等知道身往何处的时候已经跑到了悬崖边——绝壁下是湍流咆哮的火蜥蜴河，不远处有石桥可以过河。

恶民锲而不舍地追到这里之后停了下来。

“回来！快回来！”跑上桥的卡尔依稀听见欧铎的声音。

“不要过桥！蜥蜴人！！！”

他已经跑过了石桥，脚下毫不犹豫。蜥蜴人也强过恶人。

==================================

南萨纳兰是沙漠气候，白日热得烫屁股，入夜又寒风刺骨。卡尔战斗一番之后一路狂奔，倒是不觉得冷，但他跑不动停下来的时候，不禁在沙漠的晚风中冷得打颤。

没想到欧铎竟追着他跑到这里，明明他的同伴都已经止步于火蜥蜴桥。卡尔重重地喘着，寒风刺得他一时说不出话，他只握着剑紧盯着欧铎，只要欧铎再上前一步……

欧铎也已经跑得气喘吁吁，遥遥停下拄着膝盖大喘气，黑夜里卡尔看不见他的脸。

“这里……危险，你先跟我……跟我回去……”

卡尔用晃了晃剑尖的方式回答他。

欧铎摇头：“不会……不会伤害你……这里真的——唔——”

一双强劲的大手捂住了欧铎的嘴，轻易扳住他挣扎的手臂。

蜥蜴人高大的身影走出巨石的阴影，逐一现身在月光下。一个，两个……

在卡尔和欧铎身周，围上来了二十几个蜥蜴人。

=========================

蜥蜴人是生活在南萨纳兰沙漠边缘的蛮族，信仰火神伊夫利特。他们的肤色深红近黑，身材高大，类似人类的躯干往往比鲁加族还高出一星尺，而头部则是凶恶的蜥蜴模样，身后也拖着比敖龙族粗大得多的大尾巴。

卡尔没亲眼见过这种蛮族，忍不住时不时瞄向走在他旁边的蜥蜴人——他们只穿很少的布料挡住裆部，上半身佩戴少量的金属配饰，尽情袒露着坚硬宽阔的胸肌和结实的腰部。

这些蜥蜴人粗暴地制服了欧铎。而对卡尔，他们不仅没有动粗，还说出了他的名字，说他们的领袖在等他。他们扛起欧铎之后把卡尔团团围住，簇拥着走向荒漠深处。

几块几十米高的巨石之间组成的缝隙是荒漠蛮族生存的地方，卡尔跟着蜥蜴人们走进窄小的入口，钻过羊肠一样的小径，来到灯火通明的营地中心。

“…………你……是你！！！”

卡尔说不出更多话。他以为被无冤无仇的佣人出卖已经足够令他震惊了。然而眼前——

营地中间是一张巨大而诡异的“座椅”，那是无数粗细各异的触手盘踞在一起组成的，上面坐着一只小小的身影，带着玩味的笑容和卡尔打了个招呼。

“又见面了，美味的冒险者。”

是死者宫殿里遇到的那个黑魔法师！

黑魔看到他目瞪口呆的样子得意地乐了，一只粗壮的触手在他的指挥下爬行过来，圈住卡尔的躯干，轻轻地把他拎到黑魔的身边。卡尔任其摆布地坐在妖异组成的座椅上，几次想开口，却不知道该说什么。

这次，拉拉菲尔没有再用兜帽遮面，白白嫩嫩的小脸仰望着卡尔，欣赏他慌乱的表情。触手也没有就此离开卡尔的身体，而是拥着卡尔和他自己懒洋洋地磨蹭，仿佛困倦的宠物趴在主人的膝盖上瞌睡。

一声闷响打断了卡尔混乱的思绪，蜥蜴人把欧铎丢在座椅下的空地，然后讨好地看向黑魔。

随着黑魔大方地一摆手，另一条纤细的触手迅速爬进欧铎不停叫骂的嘴里。如同卡尔之前一样，欧铎愤怒地咬了下去，然后被触手喷出的液体呛到。

更多的触手从椅子里游出，温柔地攀上蜥蜴人们的身躯，在他们身上色情地摩挲着，蜥蜴人们兴奋地互相舔弄身上的触手，甚至撅起尾巴，向黑魔露出闪着水光的洞口。

黑魔非常满意：“你们干的很好，下面那只赏赐给你们了。”

“赏赐”的意思同卡尔所想的一样，蜥蜴人们欢呼雀跃地撕掉欧铎的衣物，一个蜥蜴人挤进欧铎两腿中间，撩起自己裆部的遮挡物。布料下面他的胯部露出一个水光晶莹的缝隙，然后慢慢探出两条颜色粉嫩仿佛透明的性器。

是的，左右两条，龟头形状也与人类不同，球状的顶端像个小海葵一样生着一些短粗的肉刺。一只性器被妖异触手看上，卷在上面撸动着，蜥蜴人把另一个对准欧铎的肛口，直接挺了进去。

卡尔倒喘一口气缩在椅子里，目光却无法从淫靡的画面移开。

触手粘液已经生效，被强行进入的欧铎只是发出一声呻吟，然后性器迅速随着蜥蜴人的冲撞摇摇晃晃地立起。他再也没有心思咒骂，甚至被蜥蜴人抓了双手给他们撸管也顾不上反抗，似乎全部注意力已经被肠道里的抽插吸引住，只知道仰着头大声地魅叫。而很快这叫声也被蜥蜴人的两根性器齐齐堵住，闷闷的、但是充满愉悦的鼻音回荡在蜥蜴人满足的喟叹之间。

不光欧铎与蜥蜴人们在疯狂交媾，触手在蜥蜴人之间攀爬寻找着入口，有几只已经插进了他们那水润的缝隙中，被插入的蜥蜴人撅起尾巴享受地长吟着，两条性器在抽插的触手两边探出，滴下透明的液体。一旦有蜥蜴人射精，触手们就会蜂拥而上吃出喷射的柱体。

粗壮触手察觉到卡尔的情绪变化，懒洋洋抬起顶端碰了碰他的裆部，把卡尔吓了一大跳。

黑魔笑他：“不用怕，南萨纳兰全部的蜥蜴人都是我的粮食，你是安全的。不过……”

小小的手伸过来揉了揉卡尔鼓囊囊的胯下：“你好像不光是害怕？”

卡尔红透了脸：“我……我不是很怕，我知道你上次没有伤害我，还、还帮我穿好衣服……”不然嘉里四人不会用那样轻松自在的态度欢迎他。

“我……我……”卡尔胀红的脸已经可以滴出血。

黑魔亮晶晶的眼睛笑眯眯地看他，两只稍微纤细的触手绕上卡尔的腰，开始爱抚他的后背和胸口。

“嘘，我知道了，你真的很可爱，我会满足你全部的欲望的。”

触手们轻盈地脱下卡尔的衣服，与他们第一次交合时一样游走于胸口和腿根，继而温柔地爱抚半硬的性器。山洞里性爱的气氛非常浓郁，受到蜥蜴人们的感染，卡尔放松而期待地躺在触手的簇拥中，感觉到有一只触手头部在调皮地舔他的手心。其实卡尔之前本来想说他昨天纵欲过度不想再做，然而触手们已经轻易地挑起了他的情欲，让他把之前的矜持都抛在脑后。他抓着触手，送向自己感到空虚的后穴。触手在他的穴口时轻时重地舔弄，就是不进去。

“嗯…………”卡尔害羞地看向好整以暇的黑魔：“您……您……请进来……”

“我叫巴巴多亚。”黑魔驱使触手温柔地进入甬道中，与第一次一样变粗，然后顶上前列腺。

“呜………………”卡尔缩起原本打开的身体，手捂住嘴，眼角留下生理性的泪水。

双手马上被触手轻轻拉开，与上次不同的是巴巴多亚亲自附身上来，与他接吻。

这时卡尔发现，黑魔的下半身都包裹在触手中，不，不如说下半身即为触手，这张巨大的椅子全都是他的下半身。

巴巴多亚发现他的目光，骄傲地向他一挺胯：“我最新的研究成果，人与妖异的结合技术，我的意识就是触手的意识，触手的感觉就是我的感觉。”

除了代替双腿的狂野触手们，原本应该是拉拉菲尔族细小阴茎的地方，被纠缠在一起有卡尔小臂那么粗的触手代替，向他昂起精神的头部。

卡尔吓得要萎了，这种尺寸不行，绝对不行，有希力德格一个半粗了。

“哈哈哈，别怕，想要我们都舒服也有的是办法。”巴巴多亚招招手，一个健硕的蜥蜴渴望地地走上来，两根性器吐露在外面滴着水，每一根都和卡尔自己的尺寸近似。

“他们的阴茎很特别吧？我看你眼睛都看直了，来试试吧。”

触手们把卡尔抱到蜥蜴人的怀中，蜥蜴人垂下细长的舌头细细舔弄他的脖子，然后伸进他嘴中，卷住他的舌头吮吸。触手已经退出了后穴，卡尔在蜥蜴人的挑拨下难耐地哼着。在蜥蜴人坚实的腰际乱摸的手插进了一处温热湿润的洞口，惹得蜥蜴人放开他的唇舌，发出兴奋的低吼，就着他插在洞里的手指开始摆动下身。卡尔想要的可不是这个，但他也不忍心在蜥蜴人如此愉悦的时候抽出手，只好攀爬上对方高大的身躯，尽力双腿大开，把自己的下体贴近蜥蜴漂亮的胸腹部。

终于蜥蜴人的一个柱头蹭到了他臀缝里一张一合的小口，立即被那洞口吸引住。卡尔迫不及待拔出手指，抓着跳动的阴茎引进自己的后穴。蜥蜴人终于主动压住他，将整个阴茎深深埋入温热的穴道内。

“啊啊……哈！……啊啊啊……”带柔软肉刺的小肉球在柔软的肠道内进进出出的滚动，带给卡尔的快感远超过普通人类的龟头。虽然蜥蜴人不得要领又性急，从来没有给过卡尔准确的顶撞，也没有什么规律，但他每一次整个退出又全部埋入，使得肉球可以或多或少地压过腺体。无规则的刺激令卡尔或不满足地主动摇摆臀部，或毫无防备地叫出声。

四周两两交合的蜥蜴人，和在数只蜥蜴人轮流奸淫下尽情淫叫的欧铎，腿上缠绕着的柔软触手，和眼前露出渴求表情的巴巴多亚，洞窟里的一切暗示着卡尔：这里可以放心享受性事。于是他再也不抑制自己的叫声，长腿夹紧蜥蜴人的腰部，纵情在其身下呻吟出声。

巴巴多亚很想加入卡尔和蜥蜴人，然而蜥蜴人压得实在太结实，即使小巧如拉拉菲尔族也无法在二人中间插入。巴巴多亚干脆用触手拉开了蜥蜴人，然后将卡尔扶起。转向自己，与之唇舌纠缠相吻。

失去体内抽插物的卡尔不舍地向后放撅起屁股，企图再吞入那并不粗大但按摩效果一级的性器。抵上洞口的却比之前的粗了许多，一时不能全部进入，在穴口打着滑。

卡尔从令他窒息的深吻中挣出来，回头看见一只细细的触手将蜥蜴人两条性器捆在一起，两个球状的柱头正试着一起进入。

想到两个性器要一起插进来，卡尔兴奋的叹息着，主动帮着把自己的屁股抻得更开，另两只细长的触手也扒在他软熟的穴口帮他扩张。

终于两个头部全部被吞进了后穴，眼泪和口水不受抑制地流满卡尔的脸庞，身体却兴奋地战栗着等待抽插。

触手们扶起卡尔的上半身，一反先前温柔的样子，开始略带粗暴地揉捏他的胸部，拉扯他的乳头，而这种程度的痛觉只会让卡尔更加渴求地扭动身体。

“你前面用的还不多吧？”巴巴多亚亲了亲卡尔湿润的眼角：“我的触手可不比任何洞差哦。”

他下身那根巨大阴茎一样的触手张开了一个空洞，把卡尔的性器吞了进去，然后收紧，扭转，吞咽。

“唔啊啊……慢一点……啊啊太、太舒服了……”卡尔再也受不住了，主动在巴巴多亚和蜥蜴人中间前后摆动腰臀，身前的性器被巴巴多斯神奇的触手吞吐着，身后蜥蜴人的两根性器在肠道里抽插着，球状的头部总能有一个蹭过他最喜欢的那个点，上面柔软粗短的肉刺像很多触手的头部一样轮流刮过腺体，卡尔酸地快要直不起腰。

巴巴多亚贴上卡尔的胸口，先前折磨卡尔乳头的触手退开，巴巴多亚亲自含住已经胀大的小突起，用舌头扭动着它。比起触手微凉的触感，人口腔的高温烫得卡尔流着泪抱住胸前的小头颅不肯放手。

“乳、乳头……啊啊……好热，好舒服啊巴巴多亚先生……”

卡尔享受着前后多重的刺激，快意渐渐在下腹堆积到极点，但同时感到一丝疲惫——昨天被欧铎操射了三次，有些没精力应付再次的狂欢。

想到昨夜的性事，卡尔视线落在被蜥蜴人轮奸的欧铎身上。他正骑在一个蜥蜴人的胯部，面前有个蜥蜴人将两只性器一起插入他口中，背后还有另一只蜥蜴人在耸胯抽插，前后都被双龙。但欧铎脸上没有任何痛苦，只有口水顺着合不拢的嘴流满胸口。被口交的蜥蜴人濒临爆发，退出了欧铎去把精液喂给触手，欧铎那没东西堵着的嘴立即开始浪叫：“啊后面……再用力啊啊，啊啊刮到了……骚点……骚点好舒服呜……啊啊啊顶到了要射了！！”

欧铎尖叫着射出不知道第几波精液，夹紧的后穴中两个蜥蜴人也忍不住射在了里面。

“啊啊啊啊射给我……全都射给骚货吧……”

然而这精液终究是触手的食物，蜥蜴人纷纷抽离之后，触手一拥而上，竟有五六条一起挤进了欧铎洞开的后穴，像抢食一样用力地往里钻。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊好多……好大啊要被插死了……不行了啊啊啊……”欧铎高潮中被无情地抽插着，一边喊着受不了，一边却摇着屁股迎着触手，最后浑身颤抖着，脸上带着痴笑，金黄的尿液淅淅沥沥流了一地。

吃着卡尔的触手中突然伸出更小的触手舔弄着卡尔的柱头，突如其来的刺激下，卡尔看着欧铎失禁的画面高潮了。

“哈啊啊啊不要……”紧缩的后穴里蜥蜴人低吼着喷出双股的精液，量大且时间长。这感觉实在太奇妙而畅快，卡尔的身体向后弓着，极尽可能更深地吃进蜥蜴人的性器，畅快淋漓地吟叫出声。

巴巴多亚用触手吃下卡尔滚烫的精液，难耐地抖动着小小的身躯，几根粗大的触手绞在一起。

这次他不再想让蜥蜴人分享他和卡尔的交合，给了那蜥蜴人一根触手去玩，然后用更多触手托起卡尔的身体，用尽一切手段挑逗着他。

“你看着别人高潮我可就不开心了，卡尔先生，来看着我嘛。”

“请……请放过我把，我……我恐怕已经射不出来了。”尽管浑身爽地发抖，卡尔还是哀求着巴巴多亚，毕竟前一晚射得太多。

“没关系，我可以帮你控住。”

无视他的请求，两只粗软的触手头部爬上卡尔的胸部，炫耀一般朝他张开嘴——是的张开嘴，里面是四条小舌头。两个触手一边一个含住卡尔的乳头，四个小舌在里面玩弄乳头，可以舔，可以捏，可以吸，配合外唇在厚实胸肌上的揉捏，卡尔没几下就软了腰，屁股主动蹭着身后的触手们。

肛门附近的触手无视他的主动，倒是又有两条类似的触手吸在了他的双耳处。虽然没有人类的温热气息，但里外两层唇舌的挑逗比人类更全面，耳垂时刻都被轻轻拉拽着，耳洞里总有一根湿润的舌黏腻地翻滚着，耳根也被很好的照顾，吸吮的力量不轻不重。

“嗯……哈啊别这样……好难过……”卡尔的腰控制不住痉挛着，渐渐抬起的性器寂寞地甩动着。胸口和耳朵的触手尽职尽责地挑逗着，却始终没有任何东西肯帮他纾解性器，更没有东西肯爽快地插进他的身体。眼前的巴巴多亚只迷恋地看着，一点动手的意思都没有，他只好自己伸手去撸，却不出意外被触手困住了双臂拉开。更过分的是这些新加入的触手把自己模拟性器的顶端塞进他手心和臂弯，像耐不住的轮奸者一样抽插着。

“巴、巴巴多亚先生……”卡尔已经被欲望烧得浑身汗淋淋，忍不住伸出一只脚轻轻踩在黑魔那根最像阴茎的触手上，摩挲着想往自己身下带。就算尺寸看起来会杀人，也强过满身浴火无处发泄。

巴巴多亚呻吟一声，非常享受他的足底，但依旧没有要进入的意思，反而打开“阴茎”的腔吸住脚趾，用小舌细细舔过，在脚趾缝中肆意撩拨。

脚趾间的痒意化为甜美的电流传上脊椎，卡尔终于哭着求巴巴多亚：“操我，您……啊啊……您行行好操我吧……”

巴巴多亚粗喘着拒绝他：“自从上次分开，我可一直想着你，先让我看够你这难耐的样子吧。”说罢，一只女性手腕粗细的触手干脆伸进卡尔的嘴里，堵住他更多求饶的话。他一旦想用舌头推出那触手，触手就裂开成几瓣紧紧抓住他的舌头，拉拽到双唇外，重重搔刮舌面。

浑身上下都有触手在舔吮，唯独前后两个器官无人照料，就算这样快感也已经堆积到极限，卡尔无意识地摆动着腰臀，像是在操什么看不见的东西，又像是在渴求有什么能进入他。

终于一根触手旋转着握住了他的性器，卡尔泪眼婆娑地看去，却发现是个熟悉的家伙——非常细小，细小到足以钻进尿道的那只触手。

他惊恐地甩脱裹着舌头的触手哀叫：“不……不要啊……求您啊啊啊啊！！！”

“乖，它可以帮你控制射精，不至于我一插进去你就高潮了。”

就算卡尔拼命扭动着挣扎，小触手依旧准确无误地插进了性器中。这一次倒是没有放电，它上下抽插了起来。

卡尔张大嘴无声地悲鸣着，性器传来的灼烧一般的感觉引得他身体向上弓起，又虚弱地落下，汗水已经顺着胸背和大腿汇聚流下，然后被触手们渴求地舔去。

奇怪的是尿道里烫得他想惨叫的那份刺激，并不全然是痛，反而让他更控制不住射精的欲望。

“哈啊啊……放开我……不行了啊啊啊…………”

这时火上浇油一般，拉拉菲尔巨大的“阴茎”开始一点一点挤进他一直渴求填满的后穴。

卡尔觉得已经把嗓子叫破了，性器仿佛在火焰从内部烧灼，身后还被尺寸骇人的硬物入侵，然而疼痛越来越少，奇妙的快感越来越多。而且身前性器里的抽插足以吸引他大部分的注意力，肛口渐渐没有什么强烈的知觉，等细小触手停止运动，拉拉菲尔那根东西已经大半插进了他后面。

虽然不再抽插尿道，小触手也没有退出，安静地堵着他濒临爆发的性器。卡尔呜咽地喘着，扭着。巴巴多亚本想埋一会让卡尔适应他的尺寸，结果实在忍不住动了起来。

卡尔再次高亢地叫出声，却不再像抽插尿道时那样惨。身体里粗壮的阴茎变幻着形状，柱身四周长出坚硬的突起，搅在他已经敏感至极的肠肉上，似乎不仅前列腺，任何一处嫩肉都能引起性器的弹动。

“我不行了嗯啊……求您让我射……啊啊……里面……里面好多……好大……哈啊……我已经被操、操得要射了……”

卡尔哭叫着讨好巴巴多亚，只求能痛快淋漓地高潮，却只换来对方的性器又变了个花样干他。柱体顶端的嘴小小地张开，在抽插中无规则地吸住他任意一处肠肉，拉拽一下才肯放开，嘴里的舌也时不时探出性器，随意地在肠道四周扫过，

而在舌头带过前列腺的一次舔弄下，卡尔昂起头尖叫不已，腰高高挺起，在没法射精的情况下高潮着，浑身都因高潮而颤抖。而巴巴多亚不管不顾地依旧在他体内抽插，高潮余韵中的卡尔叫都叫不出来了，只知道眼前一片白光，耳鸣不已，仿佛失去了片刻的知觉。

等他再次虚弱地瘫软在触手“怀”中，浑身湿透得像刚从水里捞出来一般。而巴巴多亚还在抽插：“后穴高潮，比射精更长、更爽的高潮，还不担心肾虚。”他满意地拍拍卡尔依旧挺立的性器，惹得卡尔再次哭着恳求他。

“我受不了……您快点让我射吧……呜……”

“再等一下，最重要的步骤就快来了。”黑魔说着加快了顶弄，似乎也濒临爆发的样子。

“最重要的步骤……嗯啊啊……您要做什么……”

巴巴多亚看他浑身烧红，满脸泪水和情欲的样子，忍不住想欺负他：“我一直觉得你是我和我的使魔最适合的对象，看看你现在的样子，多么渴求我们的操弄。所以，你很适合帮我们繁殖啊。”

卡尔瞪大眼睛，仿佛听不懂巴巴多亚在说什么。但他包裹着巨大阴茎的肠道先察觉到了一些异样。

“对，感觉到了吗，里面，鼓起来的，一个又一个的卵？”

”“呜……！不……不要……”

浑圆的球状物一个接一个滚入阴茎触手，排着队等待触手把他们排出到卡尔的肠道。在卡尔感觉中，虽然隔着触手的外皮，在卡尔的感觉中旧仿佛它们是一个一个被塞进肛口，压进深处。

“嗯……帮我产卵吧，卡尔，给我生孩子。”

不顾卡尔绝望的挣扎，触手一边退出，一边将卵状物逐一留在肠道中，失去触手包裹，卵的触感更加真切地印在肠肉上。

“啊啊……啊啊啊啊啊……不……出去……呜呜……拿出去……”

因紧张而收缩的肠壁更清晰地勾勒出三只卵的形状，其中第二只正顶在腺体上，虽然不情愿，卡尔还是被快感激得疯狂挺跨。

而这时，性器上的触手突然撤出。

“咿啊啊啊！……”卡尔含着那三只卵喷射出一股精液，尽数落在自己的胸腹部，被欢喜的触手舔走了。三个卵随着他收紧的肉壁和剧烈的动作下滑着，带来强劲的排泄感和压迫着前列腺的剧烈刺激。双重刺激下卡尔终于也失禁了，尿液不是被喷溅出，而是带着令他不住颤抖的爽快感像前液一样潺潺留下，。

“啊……啊啊……”用尽力气排出最后的尿液，他瑟瑟发抖地瘫在触手之间，眼神迷离地喘息着。巴巴多亚附身上来亲吻他的双唇和额头，而卡尔呜咽着扭头躲开。

“嘘，嘘，好了，我骗你的。”黑魔扳过他的脸忍俊不禁地给他解释：“那个不是真正的卵啦，只是触手形成的魔晶石，可以帮你补充体力和以太。”

卡尔这才镇静下来看他——被当做产卵对象实打实地吓到他了，虽然……最后也很爽。

“在体内保持几个小时就可以排出了，没有副作用。”

听到排出卡尔又红了脸，那岂不是要……

“啊排出来的魔晶石不要丢了，你可以带走，或者不想要就留给蜥蜴人，他们可喜欢了。”

卡尔脸又绿了，屁股里排出的东西，无论自留还是送人，哪个选项都不想选。


	11. 绿洲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过度，巴巴多亚和触手的少肉

“所以，你要找的猫魅，名字叫乌·索塔·提亚？”

巴巴多亚的触手们拥抱着卡尔，慵懒而餍足地蠕动着。性事之后卡尔睡过去了几小时，醒来之后同巴巴多亚简单地讲述了他的经历。听到失踪猫魅的名字，巴巴多亚特别留心了一下。

“嗯……有意思，乌氏啊。撒沟历沙漠北边不就有个猫魅部落嘛，就是乌氏的部落。”

卡尔摇摇头：“这个我也知道，索塔的确是撒沟历乌氏出身，我其实也给乌氏族长写过信询问……但他们部族里面的男性一旦离开族群谋生就不能再被接纳，索塔没有回去过，也不会回去的。”

这个沙漠猫魅部族的生存方式有点类似狮群，只有首领男性“努恩”和一两个名为“提亚”的男性可以留在族中，其余男性都要被赶出去自求多福，而族中狩猎全部都由女性完成。

巴巴多亚笑：“那他至少的确是出生成长于乌氏部族吧，只要有他的血亲，我就可以找到他现在的位置。”

“太好了！！！”卡尔激动地坐起来，又因为肠道里含着的球体瘫软下去。“呜……索塔的父亲和两个亲生妹妹在族里，您需要我怎么做？”

“要血液，新鲜的干的都可以，有个四五滴就行。”

卡尔简直要跳起来了：“我……我太感激您了，我应该怎么报答您？”

“我当然是想让你用身体报答的咯，不过感觉你找人很心急的样子，那找到你的猫魅之后有空来看看我吧，带猫魅一起。”

猝不及防被迫脑补到和好友索塔一起被触手奸淫的画面，卡尔一时哑口。

但他又想到了一个问题，自从他走进洞穴看到自己的黑魔恩人就想问的问题：“巴巴多亚先生，您为什么肯帮我这么多？抓住欧铎和把我带来，是不是也是为了帮我……还有之前在死者宫殿，您先救了我，把我带出迷宫，最后分别之前才，才……”

黑魔懒洋洋地挑了一下他的下巴：“因为你长得可爱呀，叫的又好听，我喜欢操你。”

“……这、这样啊，可您当初也不是很愉悦的样子？”

巴巴多亚不以为意：“我一直性无能，所以最近才研究跟妖异合体，算是开发第二个身体吧，有了这个技术我才能真正享受性爱。当然，新技术带来的不光是身体的愉悦，现在这儿的蜥蜴人要么听从于我，要么逐出赞拉克。有我的帮助，蜥蜴人不需要再信仰什么火神，我就是他们的新神。”

卡尔再次瞠目结舌，艾欧泽亚太大，什么都有。

============

排魔晶石的过程比卡尔设想的还要尴尬，蜥蜴人们生怕他带球跑了似的围着看他排泄。

明明身周的视线并无情色的暗示，卡尔还是在羞耻和球体的双重压迫下勃起了。而他红着脸、颤抖着努力把魔晶石排出洞口的样子渐渐点燃了周遭蜥蜴人的兴致，几双大手摸上他光溜溜的屁股，卡尔又想躲开又想排出球体，窘迫得不知如何是好。

巴巴多亚一边对蜥蜴人下着命令一边嘲笑着他：“我就说你好好在我这里‘产卵’就好，你非不听。”

一个蜥蜴人按巴巴多亚的吩咐把卡尔从背后抱起，粗壮的手臂从腋下和膝盖捞起他整个人，如同给小孩把尿一样。另外两个蜥蜴人蹲下身在他穴口按摩着，而旁边蠢蠢欲动的蜥蜴人们在他毫无挣扎余地的躯干上大吃豆腐，

有人帮着开拓穴口，魔晶石露出得越来越多，带着一股一股的精液从肛口泄出。球体在直径最大的地方卡住的时候，蜥蜴人们伸出细长柔韧的舌头，一面在紧张的肛口附近大肆舔弄，一面帮他撸动性器，让他将自己极致放松。终于一条舌头挤进了球和入口之间，在卡尔的身体里勾住最外面这一枚魔晶石向外带。

第一个球体沾着蜥蜴人自己的精液从卡尔肛口突破出来，卡尔累的满身大汗，要不是这两天连续叫床，嗓子终于哑了，他可真想好好地呻吟一下。第一个魔晶石一落地就被欢天喜地地抢走，换另外的蜥蜴人再来洞口期待的舔弄、迎接第二枚魔晶石。卡尔绷紧下身的肌肉，努力把剩下两个球体逼到入口附近。而这个过程中球体刮过的感觉在蜥蜴人们的注视下仿佛被无限放大，以至只轻轻一下，就令卡尔性器开始滴水。卡尔清晰地感觉到身后抱着自己的蜥蜴人沉重的呼吸、急促的心跳，以及紧贴在自己臀部摩擦的湿滑性器。受到气氛感染，周遭的蜥蜴人纷纷开始露出性器撸动着，甚至在他手心、脚底磨蹭着。

恐怕排空球体之后蜥蜴人就将会把他按在地上，晶莹到诡异的性器狠狠的插进他，然后将粘稠的精液喷在他敏感的体内。光是想到这些，卡尔就浑身烧的通红，不住地颤抖。

然而剩下的两个球体被蜥蜴人们如法炮制掏出后，紧接着两根普通的触手接替魔晶石填满卡尔空荡的后穴，仿佛对蜥蜴人说“不许”一样紧密地堵住他的穴口。

“嗯……哈……巴巴多亚先生……我…………”

巴巴多亚的触手们驱散已经试着插入卡尔的蜥蜴人们，把他抱回自己身边，轻声安抚让他不要紧张：“没事，里面的精液要清理一下。”

可屁股里面翻滚着的两根触手真的只是在清理吗，卡尔夹着腿想抑制从刚才开始就兴奋异常的性器，又被触手掰开了腿。

“都已经硬了就射吧，也好让我的触手再吃一次你的精液，它们真的很喜欢你。”

几根触手仿佛印证这番话一样亲昵地窝在他身体各处，亲吻抚摸着他上下敏感的点。这次触手没有再限制他的手，卡尔想尽快射精之后去找乌氏部落，于是干脆就着后穴的刺激自己撸动着性器。巴巴多亚没有制止他，而是赞叹地看着。

在人注视下自赎令卡尔手抖，即使欲望已经填满他的身体却怎么都射不出。最后他不得不放弃自己努力，对触手和巴巴多亚求道：“呜……帮帮我……”

于是巴巴多亚的阴茎触手再次含住他的，恰到好处的紧致和吮裹让卡尔不几下就缴械投降——欢愉的战栗遍布全身，已恢复活力的身体射出大股的精液。

卡尔缩在触手之间，眼睛带着高潮后的迷茫，嘴巴微张，露出一点点舌尖。巴巴多亚无比喜欢他这副模样，俯身与他舌交深吻。

============

短暂的休息之后，卡尔在蜥蜴人的护送下来到遗忘绿洲外。

这是一个撒沟历沙漠最北端边缘处一片小型绿洲村落，沙漠中最珍贵的水资源环绕在村子周边，罕见的沙漠植物高低错落地覆盖在水源周边，仿佛这里不是荒芜的边缘而是绿林的中心。卡尔听过索塔回忆这片童年故土，他把它形容为开在黄沙中的一朵睡莲，无论是资源还是美丽，都在这片荒土上独一无二。

一想到马上要去见索塔的家人，卡尔不禁嫌弃自己身上全是汗味和……精液味，赞拉克的洞穴里没有充足的水供他洗澡，而绿洲外正好有丰富的水源。伴随他前来的蜥蜴人不敢太靠近猫魅的村落，已经远远躲开了，卡尔见四下无人，便脱光了衣服跳进池水。

之前在性事中没有注意到，一洗澡他马上发现自己身上深深浅浅的，全都是触手吮吸的痕迹，尤其脖颈和胸口遍布红紫的吻痕。卡尔有点脸红，但是好在这里没人——

“哦，哪里来的小母猫，发情的味道隔着老远都能闻到。”

突如其来的说话声使卡尔惊慌失措地蹲下身体，企图把身情欲痕迹隐藏在水面下。但那池水只到他膝盖以上，无论怎样缩小身体，胸口都无法掩盖。

水池边一块有十几星尺高的巨石上蹲着一个男性猫魅，居高临下的目光里满是他熟悉的欲望。


	12. 猫魅们

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【NP+倒刺+真·双龙+出血描述的死亡莫古警告】

猫魅跳下巨石，站在卡尔面前，依旧是居高临下地打量着他遮掩不住的性爱痕迹。

“小母猫下面痒了？来找我们挠挠？”

卡尔脸上烧起来：“我……我来找索塔的亲人……”

听了索塔的名字，那猫魅扬起一脚踩在他肩头，卡尔猝不及防被他推得一屁股坐在水中。

“索塔？那种废物能满足你么。”

卡尔这时才想起来索塔的确说过，他族中的男性对他极其敌视。然而身体反应比脑子快，他抓着肩膀上的脚踝巧妙地一扭，将猫魅摔在水中按住。

“你既然不是索塔的亲人，那我的事与你无关了。”卡尔放开狼狈呛水的猫魅，转身走向自己的衣物。

“咳咳……站住！”气急败坏的猫魅倒是不敢再扑向他，浑身湿透地坐在池水中恶狠狠地笑了：“跟我没关系？我告诉你！你只要还想进这个绿洲，那就跟我有关系，我不想让你进你就进不去！”

卡尔又想起，猫魅部族中虽然女性居多，男性只有少则两三个，多则五六个。但是族长一定是男性，而且与他血亲的男性成员也是部族的中心阶层。身后这个不安好心的猫魅显然是这种阶层中的一员，那么他之前的鲁莽可能真的会毁掉他寻找索塔大好的机会。

他有些懊恼地迟疑着，猫魅已经起身追到他身后，与他贴近到暧昧的距离，耳语一样低低说道：“无论你想找谁，你都得先满足我。我高兴了，兴许能让你也爽一爽。”

猫魅试探着摸上卡尔赤裸的腹部，见卡尔只轻轻抖了一下，没有反抗，才将整个身体贴上他后背。双手尽情地抚摸卡尔结实的胸肌和腹肌。卡尔初被水淋淋地拥住时还觉得凉，而很快两个人紧贴的地方就烧得简直能把水蒸干。

粗糙异常的舌头舔上卡尔的脊椎，仿佛是湿热的柔软的砂纸刮过，奇妙的触感使卡尔惊喘一声。猫魅变得有些激动，勒着他腰的手更加用力，另一只手直接在股沟里摸索。

当手指挤进紧致的肛口时，猫魅再也忍不住，把卡尔一把推到巨石的墙面，一巴掌扇在臀肉上：“你也太期待了点把，这就湿成这样了。”他压着卡尔，把之前插进穴道的手指伸到他唇边。

“你自己的骚水，尝尝。”

卡尔难以置信地看到手指上一层绝对不是池水的晶莹粘液。是巴巴多亚又对他做了什么？！

“还想进绿洲的话就别动！腿分开点！”猫魅再次抽打他不安分的屁股，卡尔气得直得瑟，却不敢反抗。猫魅很满意于他的明智，改为色情地揉捏臀肉，力量大得在皮肤上留下一块一块的痕迹。最后他掰开两瓣臀肉把自己的性器在入口处摩擦。

卡尔感觉到了疼痛——那性器上有什么尖锐的小刺刮着他。刮在皮肤上只是细小的刺痛，然而这可是即将插入体内的。

他刚刚想要认真挣扎，猫魅一把捏住他的后颈，把他的头狠狠摁在石壁上：“想想你要找的人，小宝贝儿。越乖就越不会痛。”

卡尔无法压抑的惊恐声音极大地愉悦了猫魅，性器几次探入穴口，然后马上退出。卡尔看不见身后的情形，又不被允许回头，紧张地浑身都在颤抖，努力分辨下身是否在痛。而实际上猫魅族性器前小后粗，刺也主要长在后半段，身后这个人纯属在逗他玩，他就喜欢听卡尔颤抖着发出的呻吟，就喜欢看他无助的双手徒劳在石壁上握紧。

玩够了之后猫魅用力一挺胯，毫无预警地，整个性器没入卡尔的后穴。这一下倒是只有一点饱胀——直到猫魅摆腰企图抽插。

猫魅性器上面的刺是倒刺。

“啊啊啊啊啊……住手啊啊啊啊……不行……！”卡尔痛得浑身打颤，满脸汗水，无奈脖子依旧捏在猫魅手里动弹不得。

猫魅也被他紧紧收缩的肠道夹住差点直接射精，气恼地使劲儿掐着卡尔的腰：“哪有那么夸张，我们的母猫不也都是这么过来的！而且你听听你这里面……”

猫魅捂住卡尔的嘴巴，然后故意将性器整根抽出再全部大力捅入，让卡尔听他们结合地方发出的水声。

“你里面好多水，又滑又润啊。而且连血都没出，你很适合跟我们交配嘛。”猫魅刺耳的声音和咕啾咕啾的捣弄声不容拒绝地灌进卡尔的耳中，压过了肠道里的痛感。

猫魅发现他被捂住的鼻音渐渐不再那么痛苦，便松开了他的嘴，想让他大声叫出来。但卡尔不肯再发出声音，只大口地呼吸着，企图压下体内逐渐燃起的火焰。这可不是猫魅想听的。

“都湿成这样了！”猫魅大力拍打着卡尔已经一片通红的屁股：“还装什么不情愿，难道还疼吗！你自己摸摸你这大腿根上。”

他粗暴地拉卡尔手摸在两人结合的部位，除了紧密包裹着猫魅性器的肛口，果然连腿根也被染得湿滑一片，那液体绝对不是池水的手感。

他的身体真的已经淫荡到只要有东西插入就开始分泌体液润滑了吗？

“湿了不好吗？里面不是不疼了吗！我看我抽出来的时候你还收紧了要吃呢。”

他说的没错，不管那些分泌物是如何产生的，至少卡尔现在已经感觉不到痛了，倒刺似乎在热度和湿度下有所软化，虽然还是会刮肠壁上留下明显的刮挠感，但更多的是让人难耐的刺痒。猫魅族没有粗壮的龟头，性器是越顶端越细的，所以没有任何突起可以碾过前列腺，只有微妙的肠道刺激带给卡尔星星点点、似有似无的快感，加上身下淫靡的水声挠在卡尔心里痒痒的，但这显然不足以让卡尔头脑发昏、在被强奸的情况下还要求欢。

内部的交合无法带给卡尔任何满足，他的性器就一直软绵绵伏在双腿之间，猫魅有些不满。

“你怎么回事，阳痿吗？”猫魅毫不温柔地开始给卡尔手淫，等手里的性器稍微抬头，就转而去揉握下面两个阴囊。

“呜！”受到意料之外的挑逗，卡尔猛地捂住嘴。阴囊似乎是数次与男性交欢过程中的死角，除了自己手淫的那一次，没有人特别照顾过这两个小球。他的阴囊很敏感，只有他自己知道。

猫魅发现了这个好地方，得意极了：“手拿开，叫出声！你应该还记得自己没资格反抗我把。”

卡尔只得放开手，但尽力不发出呻吟声。这太窘迫了，在一场不情愿的性交易中叫床……是的，卡尔定义这场交媾为性交易，而非做爱。对于这样倔强的卡尔，猫魅当然不满意。他开始更多地玩弄卡尔的阴囊，还腾出另一只手去探索卡尔的胸部。

当他双手抓着阴囊和乳头同时拉拽，然后拧的是时候，性器官上的钝痛转化为熟悉的愉悦感流编卡尔四肢百骸，他终于叫出声：“啊啊……别……嗯啊…………”

猫魅受到鼓励，更加兴奋地欺负着手里的乳头和肉囊，胯下更快速地撞击着，肉体拍打的声音越来越响亮，卡尔的叫声越来越软，腰塌在猫魅双臂之间，一幅被操开了的样子。

可卡尔其实难受极了，只被玩弄阴囊而没有阴茎和前列腺刺激，距离高潮总有那么一段无法填补的空缺。他怀念极了洞窟一夜中轮流填满他的蜥蜴性器和触手，甚至怀念前天晚上粗糙羞辱他的欧铎。现在他坚硬的阴茎随着撞击甩在两腿之间，半点射精的意思都没有，他感觉自己被猫魅吊在不上不下的半空，难受得浑身大汗淋漓。但他不允许自己这种情况下去主动动手解决——这与求欢无异。

这份难以忍耐煎熬的持续到猫魅小幅度而快速的撞击的尾声，猫魅低低吼着，开始放慢速度，更深、更大力量地抽插。

这样的抽插中性器下半部的倒刺终于足够刮到卡尔的前列腺，似疼非痒的搔刮不同于任何巨大龟头的碾压，卡尔爽得流下生理性的眼泪，叫声变了调。

“不啊啊啊……不要……那里……嗯啊啊……”

他不应该在性交易中因快感而射精才对，可是这里真的好爽，这里继续刺激可以让他释放……

这样的抽插没几下，猫魅已经就着深深入的姿势射在了肠道里。比体温略高的体液打在寂寞的肠壁上，卡尔轻轻地抖动着，性器滴下前液，不知道该惋惜还是该庆幸。

猫魅餍足地抽出性器，抓着卡尔的屁股欣赏他肛口渐渐流出的精液。

“很好，我带你去见族长。”

卡尔粗喘着跪在水中，企图清洗满下体并给自己勃起着的性器降降温，然而猫魅一把拉起他，压在墙上狠狠吻上，同样带着细小倒刺的舌头扫过口腔各处，更勾着他的舌头来回摩挲，又痛又痒的触感使卡尔头皮发麻。

结束深吻之后猫魅一脸诡笑：“不许洗，直接穿衣服，马上跟我走。我带你去见族长。”

================

卡尔夹着腿低头跟在男性猫魅身后穿过小半个绿洲。在他看得见的地方，还未完全冷静下来的性器支着裤子，而看不见的身后肠道里的精液正沿着腿内侧缓缓流下，也不知道裤子外留下痕迹没有。

猫魅带他来到村落里最大的房子前，把他推了进去。

“族长，看我发现了什么。”

房里最醒目的地方坐着头发雪白的中年猫魅男性，他身后站着一个年轻猫魅也是白发，只是肤色较深一些。

中年猫魅眯着眼闻了闻：“呵，你都用过了才带给我。”

“哈哈哈，别这样说嘛，”那黑发的领路人推着卡尔走近中年人：“就是用过了才发现这是个极品。您看，跟猫魅做过还能完好地站在这儿，还是勃起状态。”

卡尔脸色煞白，身体僵住。这对话的走向太明了了，他真想立刻就离开这个房间。

然而他来绿洲的目的还没有达到，为了索塔……

黑发猫魅俯身对族长讲了些什么，族长笑吟吟地向卡尔招手：“你在找索塔的亲人？我叫欧德，是他的父亲，我有什么能帮你的吗。”

卡尔明白，这份帮助即将建立于他们之间的性交之上。这又是一场交易。仔细思考之后他说：“我想要索塔小时候的玩具，做他的生日礼物。您还有留着吗？”

族长和蔼微笑着：“有啊，索塔那么乖的孩子，他最喜欢的我都留着呢。库巴，去拿我那个箱子。”卡尔黑发的领路人应声离开了房间，族长欧德继续对卡尔说：“你要的这些我愿意毫无保留地赠送给你，只要你能留下有相应价值的回报。”

卡尔不由自主退了一步。对方的意图是那么露骨，但他别无选择。

“我……我、我愿意为您……服务……”简短的语句剥夺了卡尔浑身的力量，他机械地朝族长走去，尽量不去看对方的眼睛。

“好孩子，我们不会让你觉得这付出不值得的。现在，先来帮帮上了年纪的老父亲吧。”

欧德族长坐在椅子上分开双腿，解开裤子露出已经半硬的性器。卡尔在他腿间跪下，强迫自己把脸凑上去。这是他第一次神志清醒的情况下给人口交，男性的气味直冲进鼻腔。

“先舔一舔把，好心的旅行者，你叫什么？我猜你就是给我写过信的那位卡尔·雷恩先生。”

卡尔无视后面的问题，但听话地伸出舌头，先是只舔着顶端，然后渐渐放开，不仅把无刺的柱身舔个遍，还细细照顾了欧德的囊袋。

欧德享受的声音和卡尔殷红的舌头勾起了屋里剩下那个年轻猫魅的欲望，他轻轻脱掉卡尔的衣物，抚摸着他满身的青红痕迹，然后发现了泥泞湿润的后穴。

“嗯……呜……”年轻猫魅伸了手指进去抠挖遗留的精液，卡尔窘迫地红透了身体。

欧德显然觉得只有舔是不够的，有几分不耐地用性器轻轻抽着卡尔的脸颊。心一横，卡尔闭上眼睛张开嘴含住了上半个柱体。温热的柱身在嘴里变大，脑后多了一只手揪着他的短发，开始逼迫他吞咽。

“呜！！！呜呜！！！”有刺的部分也顶入了卡尔的口腔，拔出时残忍地带出了血痕。卡尔连忙张大嘴想避让可怕的倒刺，欧德却就着大张的口腔更深地捅进卡尔的喉咙。身体被身后人紧紧地固定住，卡尔只能两手乱抓，拼命仰头哀叫，很快双手也被钳制住。

头颈绷紧的线条使深喉更加顺畅，欧德站起身，无视卡尔痛苦的惨叫，从上到下地狠狠冲撞着。虽然由于没有巨大龟头，喉咙不至于感觉强烈压迫，但舌头不能全然避开倒刺的袭击，很快鲜血顺着嘴角溢出。

欧德的冲撞有十多下，在卡尔以为自己舌头一定被搅烂了的时候他终于拔出性器。

“怎么还是出血了啊，库巴说的可不是这样。”

一旁一直抱着卡尔的黑皮猫魅忍不住了，掰过卡尔的脸，舌头舔去嘴角的血迹之后伸进他嘴里，尽情吮吸着新鲜的血水。

欧德坐回椅子中：“恰卡这么喜欢这年轻人，那前面给你，我从后面吧，来帮我抱上来。”

恰卡闻言只好意犹未尽地结束深吻，抱起卡尔的身体，让他靠坐在欧德怀里面向自己，然后跪下去舔弄卡尔的肛口，扶稳族长的性器对准那小洞。

欧德轻松地插进了卡尔的身体，然后掐着卡尔的腰上下抛动。如同之前与库巴性交一样，期初卡尔尖叫着喊疼。恰卡心疼地含住卡尔软化的性器，企图帮他减少痛苦。显然先前库巴给过欧德一些提示，欧德命令恰卡着重照顾一下卡尔的阴囊，恰卡连忙照做。他尽量减少用舌头直接刮在囊袋上，而是亲吻，吮吸着两个肉球，渐渐成功地让卡尔重新勃起，后穴收紧。

如同库巴的一样，欧德的快倒刺软化，卡尔的声音也软了下来。而且这个体位使猫魅的性器埋得更深，倒刺已经够得到他期待了许久的前列腺，有一下没一下地攻击着，卡尔很快性器完全挺起，开始滴水。

“原来是这样，难怪库巴说是极品。”欧德看到了这一系列变化，非常满意地耸动着腰，更刻意地深深顶着他、让他在自己身上左右扭动，让倒刺轮流刮过腺体。

卡尔的自尊很快被快感淹没，这种从未经历过的刺激深深填满了他的欲望，他知道自己渴求更多。理智控制着他不许求欢，难耐的呻吟却失控地涌出。

“嗯……哈啊…………”

恰卡受到他呻吟声的鼓舞，沿着性器一路向上亲吻，最后停在胸部啃咬突起的乳头，并用自己的性器顶弄卡尔的双囊。他很小心的避开了自己的性器上的倒刺，但是舌面上粗糙的触感无可躲避，落在那舌头上的一切皮肤都立即燃起欲望的火焰，乳头更像触电一样痒麻，让他忍不住挺起胸向恰卡嘴里送去。

库巴再次走进来时看到的就是这样一幅淫靡的画面，他马上就又硬了。

“天哪老爹，我忘记嘱咐您不要用他的嘴了，啧啧这可真是……”虽然这样说，他和恰卡一样迷恋地舔着卡尔流到脖颈上的血痕，用力地吮吸被鲜血和欲望染红的皮肤。直到被欧德催促，库巴才放开卡尔，拿出一个小盒子。

欧德捏着卡尔的脸逼他面对那只盒子，里面装满了粗细相近的小木棒，一端是供人握住的把手，另一端是各种形态的柱身和顶端——这些都是……

“年轻的冒险者，这就是我的乖孩子索塔最喜欢的玩具了，他经常含着它们一整夜一整夜地不睡觉呢。您一定也很想试试看吧？是您自己挑一个，还是让我们选一个？”

“？！住手！求你们，不能……啊…………”企图躲避的身体被钉在欧德跨上，反而带动欧德火热的顶点刚好抵在腺体上，本就无力的腰身瘫软在欧德怀里。

不顾卡尔无力的抗拒，库巴拿出了一个浑身带着小突起、头部像鬼安康心脏一样的木棒，塞进他的嘴里。

“听话一点，好好舔湿了才不会痛。”

卡尔被欧德从背后牢牢抱着，头发也被库巴抓住，被迫仰着头吞咽口中的木棒，直到木棒占满口水和血液。库巴推开还想霸占卡尔前身的恰卡，开始试着插入木棒。

“呜？！不、不行！……啊啊啊啊……”

欧德的性器还埋在卡尔身体里，而库巴握着木棒的手毫无迟疑。木棒扁薄的前端轻松地铲进了欧德的柱体和卡尔肛口之间，无情地逐渐地探入着。

“啊啊啊……住手，不行了……啊啊求您……不能再……”

木棒顶端溅粗的走向逐渐撑开本就完全打开的肛口，紧张的情绪下卡尔浑身都在紧绷，柱头根本无法再插进分毫。恰卡见状再次凑上来，粗糙的猫舌头沿着木棒和穴口细细舔弄。欧德也配合着抽出些许性器，毕竟猫魅的性器官上细下粗，稍微退出之后木棒有了更多空间填进穴口，但粗壮的顶端依旧差一些才能被完全吞进。

欧德似乎等不及了，已退出一半的性器突然发力，带着还有小半个头部在外面徘徊的木棒一起冲进了肠道中。

“啊啊啊啊……咳……”卡尔悲鸣着绷直身体，指甲在欧德的上臂上带出深深的血痕，急剧地喘气以舒缓麻痹了半个身体的剧痛。

“喔，没有出血，怎么样老爹，说是极品没错把。”库巴献宝似的炫耀着。

欧德已经无暇回答他，木棒加入后更加窄小的空间挤压着他的性器，因痛感而一张一翕的肠肉蠕动着带来吞咽感，更别说库巴还在抓着木棒抽插，疙疙瘩瘩的木质表面摩擦在性器上，他失控一般掐着卡尔的腰身快速地抽插着。

卡尔哭叫着哀求他们停下：“不行……啊啊啊……求你们，会……会死的……不要啊啊……”

恰卡实在看不下去，夺下木棒的控制权开始小心翼翼地调整位置，很快找到了一个改变卡尔叫声的点。

“呜啊……不，那里……啊……那里不行……”

不仅叫声，在一天里没有得到纾解、连续勃起又软化的性器再次挺立。在恰卡的操作下，木棒的顶端突起缓缓滑过腺体，带给他熟悉的快感，然后继续推进，柱身上一个又一个的小疙瘩紧接着擦过那一点，仿佛勾引他承认——小突起不够的，他想要更大更有力的顶弄。就算不情愿，他还是开始在木棒插入时待起拔出的过程，在拔出时又仿若挽留。

快感源源不断自下身涌入脑中，而这场交易性爱里，快感就是耻辱。他为自己勃起的性器和控制不住的呻吟感到羞耻，甚至痛觉都转化成了烧灼着灵魂的快感。他只能尽力想保持清醒，抑制着射精的欲望。

如果不是被迫仰着头同库巴深吻，他就能看见自己被按摩棒操得淌水的性器跳动着蹭在恰卡的胸口，晶莹的液体顺着黝黑的皮肤缓缓流下。恰卡也很喜欢这根诚实的柱体，他握住它，脸也凑上去，灼热的鼻息似有似无地喷在龟头上。卡尔情不自禁想更往他的方向送去，顺从欲望挺起的腰一次又一次被欧德捞回，木棒和欧德的尖端轮流刺在腺体上，软硬冷热交替，舒适的叫声带着口水溢出卡尔被吻住的嘴，又被库巴悉数舔掉。好在库巴如同恰卡一样也非常小心的避开了他皮开肉绽的舌面，集中攻击着没受伤的舌根和底部，伤处的疼痛渐渐被身体各处的愉悦掩盖。

恰卡轻轻伸出舌头，在卡尔的顶端小孔上舔了一下。突如其来的刺麻痛觉顷刻打破了卡尔全部的自制，抑制在内部的欲望像失去闸门的洪水倾泻而出，同时射出的是浓稠的精液，喷溅在恰卡黝黑的脸上和胸口，无比色情。

欧德搂紧卡尔颤抖的躯体，深深埋入后也射在紧缩的后穴里。库巴依旧堵着他想要尖叫的嘴，深吻、高潮和体内射精令卡尔几近窒息。直到库巴终于放开他，他向前倒在黑皮猫魅的怀里剧烈喘息着，泪水和口水淌了恰卡一肩膀。此时他庆幸巴巴多亚帮助他恢复了体力和精力，不然此时恐怕连射的东西都没有了。

库巴转去亲吻恰卡，舔走一点卡尔射在他嘴角的液体：“哇冒险者先生，挺浓嘛，看来你之前的雄兽没有让你尽兴哦？”卡尔夹着腿低头跟在男性猫魅身后穿过小半个绿洲。在他看得见的地方，还未完全冷静下来的性器支着裤子，而看不见的身后肠道里的精液正沿着腿内侧缓缓流下，也不知道裤子外留下痕迹没有。

猫魅带他来到村落里最大的房子前，把他推了进去。

“族长，看我发现了什么。”

房里最醒目的地方坐着头发雪白的中年猫魅男性，他身后站着一个年轻猫魅也是白发，只是肤色较深一些。

中年猫魅眯着眼闻了闻：“呵，你都用过了才带给我。”

“哈哈哈，别这样说嘛，”那黑发的领路人推着卡尔走近中年人：“就是用过了才发现这是个极品。您看，跟猫魅做过还能完好地站在这儿，还是勃起状态。”

卡尔脸色煞白，身体僵住。这对话的走向太明了了，他真想立刻就离开这个房间。

然而他来绿洲的目的还没有达到，为了索塔……

黑发猫魅俯身对族长讲了些什么，族长笑吟吟地向卡尔招手：“你在找索塔的亲人？我叫欧德，是他的父亲，我有什么能帮你的吗。”

卡尔明白，这份帮助即将建立于他们之间的性交之上。这又是一场交易。仔细思考之后他说：“我想要索塔小时候的玩具，做他的生日礼物。您还有留着吗？”

族长和蔼微笑着：“有啊，索塔那么乖的孩子，他最喜欢的我都留着呢。库巴，去拿我那个箱子。”卡尔黑发的领路人应声离开了房间，族长欧德继续对卡尔说：“你要的这些我愿意毫无保留地赠送给你，只要你能留下有相应价值的回报。”

卡尔不由自主退了一步。对方的意图是那么露骨，但他别无选择。

“我……我、我愿意为您……服务……”简短的语句剥夺了卡尔浑身的力量，他机械地朝族长走去，尽量不去看对方的眼睛。

“好孩子，我们不会让你觉得这付出不值得的。现在，先来帮帮上了年纪的老父亲吧。”

欧德族长坐在椅子上分开双腿，解开裤子露出已经半硬的性器。卡尔在他腿间跪下，强迫自己把脸凑上去。这是他第一次神志清醒的情况下给人口交，男性的气味直冲进鼻腔。

“先舔一舔把，好心的旅行者，你叫什么？我猜你就是给我写过信的那位卡尔·雷恩先生。”

卡尔无视后面的问题，但听话地伸出舌头，先是只舔着顶端，然后渐渐放开，不仅把无刺的柱身舔个遍，还细细照顾了欧德的囊袋。

欧德享受的声音和卡尔殷红的舌头勾起了屋里剩下那个年轻猫魅的欲望，他轻轻脱掉卡尔的衣物，抚摸着他满身的青红痕迹，然后发现了泥泞湿润的后穴。

“嗯……呜……”年轻猫魅伸了手指进去抠挖遗留的精液，卡尔窘迫地红透了身体。

欧德显然觉得只有舔是不够的，有几分不耐地用性器轻轻抽着卡尔的脸颊。心一横，卡尔闭上眼睛张开嘴含住了上半个柱体。温热的柱身在嘴里变大，脑后多了一只手揪着他的短发，开始逼迫他吞咽。

“呜！！！呜呜！！！”有刺的部分也顶入了卡尔的口腔，拔出时残忍地带出了血痕。卡尔连忙张大嘴想避让可怕的倒刺，欧德却就着大张的口腔更深地捅进卡尔的喉咙。身体被身后人紧紧地固定住，卡尔只能两手乱抓，拼命仰头哀叫，很快双手也被钳制住。

头颈绷紧的线条使深喉更加顺畅，欧德站起身，无视卡尔痛苦的惨叫，从上到下地狠狠冲撞着。虽然由于没有巨大龟头，喉咙不至于感觉强烈压迫，但舌头不能全然避开倒刺的袭击，很快鲜血顺着嘴角溢出。

欧德的冲撞有十多下，在卡尔以为自己舌头一定被搅烂了的时候他终于拔出性器。

“怎么还是出血了啊，库巴说的可不是这样。”

一旁一直抱着卡尔的黑皮猫魅忍不住了，掰过卡尔的脸，舌头舔去嘴角的血迹之后伸进他嘴里，尽情吮吸着新鲜的血水。

欧德坐回椅子中：“恰卡这么喜欢这年轻人，那前面给你，我从后面吧，来帮我抱上来。”

恰卡闻言只好意犹未尽地结束深吻，抱起卡尔的身体，让他靠坐在欧德怀里面向自己，然后跪下去舔弄卡尔的肛口，扶稳族长的性器对准那小洞。

欧德轻松地插进了卡尔的身体，然后掐着卡尔的腰上下抛动。如同之前与库巴性交一样，期初卡尔尖叫着喊疼。恰卡心疼地含住卡尔软化的性器，企图帮他减少痛苦。显然先前库巴给过欧德一些提示，欧德命令恰卡着重照顾一下卡尔的阴囊，恰卡连忙照做。他尽量减少用舌头直接刮在囊袋上，而是亲吻，吮吸着两个肉球，渐渐成功地让卡尔重新勃起，后穴收紧。

如同库巴的一样，欧德的快倒刺软化，卡尔的声音也软了下来。而且这个体位使猫魅的性器埋得更深，倒刺已经够得到他期待了许久的前列腺，有一下没一下地攻击着，卡尔很快性器完全挺起，开始滴水。

“原来是这样，难怪库巴说是极品。”欧德看到了这一系列变化，非常满意地耸动着腰，更刻意地深深顶着他、让他在自己身上左右扭动，让倒刺轮流刮过腺体。

卡尔的自尊很快被快感淹没，这种从未经历过的刺激深深填满了他的欲望，他知道自己渴求更多。理智控制着他不许求欢，难耐的呻吟却失控地涌出。

“嗯……哈啊…………”

恰卡受到他呻吟声的鼓舞，沿着性器一路向上亲吻，最后停在胸部啃咬突起的乳头，并用自己的性器顶弄卡尔的双囊。他很小心的避开了自己的性器上的倒刺，但是舌面上粗糙的触感无可躲避，落在那舌头上的一切皮肤都立即燃起欲望的火焰，乳头更像触电一样痒麻，让他忍不住挺起胸向恰卡嘴里送去。

库巴再次走进来时看到的就是这样一幅淫靡的画面，他马上就又硬了。

“天哪老爹，我忘记嘱咐您不要用他的嘴了，啧啧这可真是……”虽然这样说，他和恰卡一样迷恋地舔着卡尔流到脖颈上的血痕，用力地吮吸被鲜血和欲望染红的皮肤。直到被欧德催促，库巴才放开卡尔，拿出一个小盒子。

欧德捏着卡尔的脸逼他面对那只盒子，里面装满了粗细相近的小木棒，一端是供人握住的把手，另一端是各种形态的柱身和顶端——这些都是……

“年轻的冒险者，这就是我的乖孩子索塔最喜欢的玩具了，他经常含着它们一整夜一整夜地不睡觉呢。您一定也很想试试看吧？是您自己挑一个，还是让我们选一个？”

“？！住手！求你们，不能……啊…………”企图躲避的身体被钉在欧德跨上，反而带动欧德火热的顶点刚好抵在腺体上，本就无力的腰身瘫软在欧德怀里。

不顾卡尔无力的抗拒，库巴拿出了一个浑身带着小突起、头部像鬼安康心脏一样的木棒，塞进他的嘴里。

“听话一点，好好舔湿了才不会痛。”

卡尔被欧德从背后牢牢抱着，头发也被库巴抓住，被迫仰着头吞咽口中的木棒，直到木棒占满口水和血液。库巴推开还想霸占卡尔前身的恰卡，开始试着插入木棒。

“呜？！不、不行！……啊啊啊啊……”

欧德的性器还埋在卡尔身体里，而库巴握着木棒的手毫无迟疑。木棒扁薄的前端轻松地铲进了欧德的柱体和卡尔肛口之间，无情地逐渐地探入着。

“啊啊啊……住手，不行了……啊啊求您……不能再……”

木棒顶端溅粗的走向逐渐撑开本就完全打开的肛口，紧张的情绪下卡尔浑身都在紧绷，柱头根本无法再插进分毫。恰卡见状再次凑上来，粗糙的猫舌头沿着木棒和穴口细细舔弄。欧德也配合着抽出些许性器，毕竟猫魅的性器官上细下粗，稍微退出之后木棒有了更多空间填进穴口，但粗壮的顶端依旧差一些才能被完全吞进。

欧德似乎等不及了，已退出一半的性器突然发力，带着还有小半个头部在外面徘徊的木棒一起冲进了肠道中。

“啊啊啊啊……咳……”卡尔悲鸣着绷直身体，指甲在欧德的上臂上带出深深的血痕，急剧地喘气以舒缓麻痹了半个身体的剧痛。

“喔，没有出血，怎么样老爹，说是极品没错把。”库巴献宝似的炫耀着。

欧德已经无暇回答他，木棒加入后更加窄小的空间挤压着他的性器，因痛感而一张一翕的肠肉蠕动着带来吞咽感，更别说库巴还在抓着木棒抽插，疙疙瘩瘩的木质表面摩擦在性器上，他失控一般掐着卡尔的腰身快速地抽插着。

卡尔哭叫着哀求他们停下：“不行……啊啊啊……求你们，会……会死的……不要啊啊……”

恰卡实在看不下去，夺下木棒的控制权开始小心翼翼地调整位置，很快找到了一个改变卡尔叫声的点。

“呜啊……不，那里……啊……那里不行……”

不仅叫声，在一天里没有得到纾解、连续勃起又软化的性器再次挺立。在恰卡的操作下，木棒的顶端突起缓缓滑过腺体，带给他熟悉的快感，然后继续推进，柱身上一个又一个的小疙瘩紧接着擦过那一点，仿佛勾引他承认——小突起不够的，他想要更大更有力的顶弄。就算不情愿，他还是开始在木棒插入时待起拔出的过程，在拔出时又仿若挽留。

快感源源不断自下身涌入脑中，而这场交易性爱里，快感就是耻辱。他为自己勃起的性器和控制不住的呻吟感到羞耻，甚至痛觉都转化成了烧灼着灵魂的快感。他只能尽力想保持清醒，抑制着射精的欲望。

如果不是被迫仰着头同库巴深吻，他就能看见自己被按摩棒操得淌水的性器跳动着蹭在恰卡的胸口，晶莹的液体顺着黝黑的皮肤缓缓流下。恰卡也很喜欢这根诚实的柱体，他握住它，脸也凑上去，灼热的鼻息似有似无地喷在龟头上。卡尔情不自禁想更往他的方向送去，顺从欲望挺起的腰一次又一次被欧德捞回，木棒和欧德的尖端轮流刺在腺体上，软硬冷热交替，舒适的叫声带着口水溢出卡尔被吻住的嘴，又被库巴悉数舔掉。好在库巴如同恰卡一样也非常小心的避开了他皮开肉绽的舌面，集中攻击着没受伤的舌根和底部，伤处的疼痛渐渐被身体各处的愉悦掩盖。

恰卡轻轻伸出舌头，在卡尔的顶端小孔上舔了一下。突如其来的刺麻痛觉顷刻打破了卡尔全部的自制，抑制在内部的欲望像失去闸门的洪水倾泻而出，同时射出的是浓稠的精液，喷溅在恰卡黝黑的脸上和胸口，无比色情。

欧德搂紧卡尔颤抖的躯体，深深埋入后也射在紧缩的后穴里。库巴依旧堵着他想要尖叫的嘴，深吻、高潮和体内射精令卡尔几近窒息。直到库巴终于放开他，他向前倒在黑皮猫魅的怀里剧烈喘息着，泪水和口水淌了恰卡一肩膀。此时他庆幸巴巴多亚帮助他恢复了体力和精力，不然此时恐怕连射的东西都没有了。

库巴转去亲吻恰卡，舔走一点卡尔射在他嘴角的液体：“哇冒险者先生，挺浓嘛，看来你之前的雄兽没有让你尽兴哦？”

恰卡有些迫不及待，卡尔趴在他身上的颤抖和喘息是那么撩人，他干脆把卡尔从欧德身上抱下来。欧德的性器带着粘稠的精液退出穴口，而木质的按摩棒还被含在里面。

卡尔被平放在地上，恰卡一边握住木棒轻轻捣弄，一边扶着他已经软化的性器撸动。甚至不需要特意寻找腺体的位置，木棒的龟头和疙瘩可以轻易碰到让卡尔的腰轻轻弹起的那一点。卡尔的性器稍微恢复些精神，恰卡就急急坐了上去，扒开自己的屁股，一点点吞下卡尔的龟头。猫魅男性体型比人族要娇小些，导致窄小穴口与粗壮性器的配合有些困难，卡尔的龟头如同先前木棒一样卡在龟头最粗的地方，恰卡试了几次都滑了出去。

“小骚货也太急了，冒险者先生的肉棒还不够硬呢。”库巴把恰卡推倒在卡尔身上，让他和卡尔躯干叠在一起，自己蹲在卡尔两腿之间开始把玩木棒的手柄，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。

库巴可是知道他到底最喜欢哪里挨捅，手里的木棒每一下都直奔前列腺所在之处，不再是随意的剐蹭，而是最突起的地方直直怼在那一点，在上面转着圈研磨。很快卡尔浑身都软在这直白的快感之下，腰眼软软的，四肢软软的，连呻吟声都软软的，唯独性器硬硬的。

在库巴的帮助下，恰卡总算如愿以偿地完整吞入了这根对他来说略粗的柱体，满足地长叹一声。而猫魅紧致的甬道是那么温暖而柔软，卡尔不自觉地开始轻轻拱起腰，想要在这温柔乡里驰骋起来，却被库巴按住了胯。

“我们恰卡的小嘴咬的够紧吧？不过享福还要等一会。恰卡，起来一点。”

恰卡跨跪在卡尔腰两侧，听话地挺起身，为了不让性器从那温软的小穴脱出，卡尔追随着他高高挺起胯，库巴借势端起卡尔的屁股顶上自己的跨，抽出木棒换自己深深地一捅到底。

恰卡配合地付下身体，再次完整吞入卡尔的性器，好刺激卡尔收紧的穴口，让库巴享受。

“哇居然还是紧的，老爹你不再来一次吗？”

卡尔对欧德的印象集中在血肉模糊的口交上，舌头到现在还疼的头皮发麻，一听到库巴招呼老爹，不禁瑟瑟发抖地哀鸣起来，性器有点萎靡，后穴却更加收紧。

好在欧德坐在椅子里并没有起身的意思：“我就不了，年纪大了比不得你们小年轻胡天胡地的，尝尝鲜就可以了。”

“哈，我看这小母猫倒是很想念您，”库巴被夹地差点失控，气得又开始打卡尔的屁股：“听到您要上他就饥渴得不得了呢。恰卡，让他放松点。”

一直含着卡尔的恰卡已经面色潮红，忍不住轻轻吞吐起那柱体了，听到库巴的命令，尽管很想让卡尔大力在自己体内冲刺，还是乖乖俯下身，按摩卡尔的胸肌，舔弄那上面硬邦邦的乳头。尽管恰卡小心翼翼，但猫的舌头实在不够温柔，乳头很快擦破了皮，细小的刺痛与舌尖拨弄带来的快感交织在一起，后穴里的库巴也开始了抽插。

库巴深谙卡尔的身体，但他并不会时时刻刻都顶在关键点上。每当卡尔觉得快感消退，无论是胸口还是口腔，痛觉都占了上风的时候，库巴会集中找角度在卡尔腺体上研磨，使他忘却疼痛，叫声愈加淫靡起来。而当快感快要溢出的时候，他又会放慢速度，只在入口附近用软化的倒刺搔刮着，惹得卡尔不自主地向下坠着腰，寻求他更深的刺激。

被库巴带着节奏的卡尔给恰卡带来的是无尽的骚动。毫无章法挺起的腰身顶在恰卡身体里，完全安慰不到渴求被进攻的腺体。他干脆自己坐起身上下动起来。

“啊啊……哈…………啊……”紧热的猫魅小穴实在是太销魂，卡尔马上被吸引了注意力，不再顾得上后穴的挑逗。虽然性器的舒适使后穴收紧，库巴埋在里面非常舒服，但看到卡尔不再因自己而颤抖身体、渴求地吞咽，不禁有几分不满。

他趁恰卡沉下身体把卡尔的柱身全吃进去的时候，猛地顶在前列腺上，晃着腰画圈。

“哈啊啊……嗯啊太刺激了……啊……”卡尔的腰也随着猛然弹起，顶得恰卡肚子隐隐鼓起一点，恰卡哀叫着绞紧肠道，眼角泛着红，性器淅淅沥沥滴下了一些不知道是前液还是精液的稀薄液体，然后软化下去。

库巴恶狠狠持续撞击着卡尔那一点，欣赏着卡尔快要高潮的脸，时不时拍打卡尔的屁股。然而拍打已经不能再带给卡尔不适感，前有温热小道，后有腺体被顶弄，一切身上其他的感官都化为了催情剂。他尽情地配合库巴抬着胯，也好让自己的性器在身上恰卡的体内冲撞着，享受肠肉紧紧依附在柱体上的感觉。

库巴精准地顶了十几下之后，卡尔就忍不住泄在恰卡的肠道里，热烈的体液烫得恰卡小声呜咽着，自己的性器再次勃起，穴道更加绞紧。

即使卡尔正在射精，库巴也丝毫没有放慢动作。

“啊啊啊不要……停一下啊啊……哈……别再……”

库巴理也不理，或者说他享受卡尔因快感而扭曲的脸孔，高潮中还被强烈地刺激着的感觉令卡尔哭着遮住自己的脸，全身扭动着，刚射完的性器马上在恰卡体内挺立起来。过于强烈的快感堆积在下半身，性器却没有准备好再次射精，卡尔感觉要被身体逼疯了。

库巴突然握住卡尔的双丸，不轻不重地揉着刚刚软下去的肉球，卡尔如遭电击，绵长地呻吟着身体高高拱起，浑身的肌肉僵硬地绷紧着，也包括括约肌。库巴终于心满意足地射在卡尔正在高潮的后穴中，然后退了出去。

“好了恰卡，他是你的了。”

等连续高潮的头晕耳鸣过去，卡尔已经被恰卡抬起屁股插了进去。恰卡喜欢极了这依旧紧致的小穴，毫不介意地带出一股一股同族的精液。他急切地快速撞击着，卡尔泛白的目光再聚焦时，看见的就是自己和恰卡连接的地方，精液被打成碎末，肉体撞击发出黏腻的水声。

肉体愉悦的潮水已经退去，羞耻心重新回到卡尔脑海里，他用手臂挡上脸，只随着一两下顶到腺体附近的撞击轻轻闷哼，不肯再开口发出其他任何声音。恰卡不到位的抽插把他吊在不上不下的地方，要不是太过羞耻，他简直想要推到恰卡，换自己控制那不懂事的猫性器。

恰卡并不在意他的反应，但库巴又起了想玩弄卡尔的心思。他蹲在恰卡身后温柔地抚摸着黝黑的猫魅，重点玩弄起恰卡的尾巴。猫尾巴显然也是一个很敏感的部位，恰卡冲撞的速度渐渐放慢，呜咽的呻吟渐渐粗重。

库巴把那白尾巴尖儿送到恰卡嘴里让他自己舔舐，然后握着被口水湿透的尾巴，一鼓作气塞进了卡尔的穴口。

“哈啊啊……”猝不及防的进入令卡尔蜷缩起了身体，乱踢的双脚立刻被两只猫魅控制住。库巴色情地啃咬着结实的腿肉，而恰卡沉迷地舔嗦着卡尔的脚趾，同时下身带着自己的尾巴继续在卡尔穴口出入。

“别……嗯啊……别舔了……哈……”从没有过人用如此色情的方式舔弄过他的双足，尤其用的还是粗糙的猫舌，脚上刺痒的电流电得他浑身麻酥酥的，双腿仿佛就要化在猫魅嘴里一般。加入猫尾后，穴口被撑开的感觉更加明显，猫毛蹭在肠道里麻痒的感觉更令他抓狂，恨不得有什么更粗的东西狠狠刮一刮难耐的肠壁。

然而恰卡找不到他最痒的那一点，总是若有若无的蹭过去，没有一下能完好地顶在上面。库巴感觉到，卡尔被撩得神魂颠倒只想要个痛快，便扶起卡尔的上半身，借力推到恰卡，让他们变成卡尔骑乘在恰卡身上的姿势。

这个姿势卡尔终于可以自己把握猫魅的性器，他立刻自己抬起或沉下屁股，好让恰卡或者猫尾恰好顶在瘙痒的腺体上，一下接一下的撞击终于缓解了卡尔的不满，他很快完全陷在欲望中，在恰卡身上上上下下地运动着，享受着前列腺带来的快乐。

“呜啊……哈啊啊……”

在自己的控制下，最后恰卡的尾尖停在腺体上，卡尔射出了第三股——不，当天的第四股精液。


	13. 库尔扎斯

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 过度，素，下一章鲁加

猫魅们非常喜欢卡尔，这种能让双方都享受到性爱快乐的异族人，他们从来没遇到过。性事后卡尔颤抖着穿好衣服，欧德依旧坐在他的椅子里，非常强烈地邀请卡尔留在村落里，恰卡也一脸迷恋地趴在地上舔他的脚。

卡尔摇头拒绝，不动声色地瞟了一眼自己手臂上沾上的欧德的血，当务之急是赶紧离开村子把血迹交给巴巴多亚。

欧德惋惜地叹气：“你这么好的身子，便宜索塔那小子了。”

卡尔压下怒火，默默地穿衣服。

“呐，这个，索塔小时候的护身符。”欧德示意库巴拿了另外一个小盒子给卡尔。这一回不是淫秽的道具了，而是一条木刻小剑做吊坠的项链。

“这是你要找的吧？它是你的了。你要好好待索塔，他是个没什么脑筋的傻孩子，离开绿洲的时候还是个小处男。”

卡尔这才反应过来，之前的木棒什么的都是这老不正经拿来调戏他的，脸闹了个通红。

========

拒绝了留下过夜的邀请，卡尔告别猫魅们，软着腿找到了绿洲外巨石后面等着他的两个蜥蜴人。

蜥蜴人闻得到他身上情爱的味道，毕竟三只猫魅的精液还在顺着他的腿往下流呢。两个蜥蜴人情不自禁亢奋了起来。

卡尔连忙推开蜥蜴人在他裤子边摸索的手：“请不要……我很累了！”

“卡尔大人，”一个蜥蜴人蹲下身来：“请至少让我们清理您身上的精液，不然巴巴多亚大人会不高兴的。”

粘稠的精液不停涌出后穴的感觉着实难过，卡尔只好同意了，任由蜥蜴人脱下他的裤子，一前一后蹲着伸出舌头舔舐他的腿根。

流在外面的精液被舔干净之后，他们开始把细长的舌头伸进卡尔的穴口，勾带出一股又一股的精液吞下。

“呜……”

光着下半身站在荒郊野外，以前一口两个蜥蜴人的舌头在身体内驰骋，时不时软软地带过腺体，卡尔疲惫的身体也忍不住兴奋了起来。

为了清理肠道更深的地方，蜥蜴人头部用了力拱了拱。身后的蜥蜴人脸埋在卡尔股间，而身前的则一头顶在卡尔阴囊下方。

“啊……”卡尔捂住嘴，防止更多的呻吟溢出，腿软得几乎站不住。

好在两个蜥蜴人真的只是帮他清理，尽管自己的性器已经完整地探出泄殖腔、兴奋地昂着头，他们依旧在清理结束后给卡尔穿好裤子，横抱起来快步向巢穴奔跑起来。

========================

对于卡尔取血的方法巴巴多亚没有嘲笑或生气：“那个排外又土爆了的小村子嘛，也没有点别的追求了，好在和我的触手做过之后你的肠道会更容易分泌体液润滑，起码下面没有受伤，来张嘴——”

卡尔的口腔简直血肉模糊，不过到底只是皮肉伤，黑魔一眨就治好了。

巴巴多亚刮下卡尔手臂上已经干涩了的欧德血液，捏在手里捻着，一阵魔法光效之后他挑着眉毛，非常诧异。

“居然……在极其北方的地方，很远，应该是库尔扎斯，甚至可能比雪山都市伊修加德更北。”

卡尔大吃一惊，他现在站在艾欧泽亚最南端，而索塔，竟然在大陆的最北端？

巴巴多亚稍作思考：“也不是不合理，你们遇难的那个死者宫殿，是格尔莫拉时期的地下迷宫建筑，几乎覆盖整个黑衣森林，出口在黑衣森林各个地方都有发掘。”

他在地上用触手画着地图，最下面是他们所在的萨纳兰地区，右上是黑衣森林，森林的左上是库尔扎斯地区。

“库尔扎斯与黑衣森林西北部接壤。那个猫魅也许被逼从黑衣森林西北侧的出口逃出，然后遇到什么情况只能继续往北走。你也知道，毕竟那一带活跃着鸟人族什么的，最近也不怎么太平。”

“什么？！那，他还活着吗？”

“活着呢，不是极好的状态，不过至少没有危机生命的伤病。”

如果索塔如巴巴多亚所言一路向北，活蹦乱跳的却一个月不能回家或与卡尔取得联系……

“我猜他是被蛮族抓起来做祭品屯着了，或者被伊修加德的教会当做异教徒抓起来了。”巴巴多亚有几分幸灾乐祸。

卡尔知道巴巴多亚在期待什么，笑着摇头：“谢谢您，巴巴多亚先生，只要索塔还活着，我就会把他带回来。您难道不期待我们一起来看你吗？”

巴巴多亚闷闷地把触手们缩成一团：“嗯哼，猫魅附近就有的是，卡尔可只有一个。”

深色的触手中间，巴巴多亚雪白的小脸显得有几分寂寞，卡尔不禁心软：“巴巴多亚先生，您救过我，又帮了我很大的忙，只要我还活着，一定会再来找您的。”

==========================

伊修加德是艾欧泽亚大陆现在四个都市国家之一，长期处于与龙族的战争中，导致闭关锁国，独自坐落与险峻山峰之间，不与其他艾欧泽亚都市交流。大部分库尔扎斯地区受伊修加德控制，所以没有飞空艇能飞往库尔扎斯，只有最南端的高地与森林北区之间有陆行鸟可以交通。

卡尔在森都格里达尼亚给自己装备了铠甲和武器，然后一路骑着陆行鸟向西北行进。正如巴巴多亚推测，北森的冒险者和酒馆可以证实索塔的确在这里出现过。

沿路进入库尔扎斯中央高地后，依旧能打探到索塔的形迹。这里不再像艾欧泽亚各地那样随处可见冒险者，而是每一个城镇都依傍着伊修加德的军事哨所而建造。

“抱歉，”穿着伊修加德制式锁子甲的精灵对他说：“虽然看到你的朋友被鸟人族袭击，但我们当时人手不够，实在没办法搭救。”

卡尔想说没关系，但牙齿冷的打颤。

黑衣森林里还一幅刚刚入秋的样子，库尔扎斯已经白雪皑皑了，寒风呼号刮得人脸生疼，连卡尔的陆行鸟都冻得缩成一团。

他抖得像筛糠一样一头扎进酒馆里，石制的墙壁有效地抵御了严寒，壁炉熏得屋子里暖烘烘的。酒馆的女老板看惯了像他这样冻得打摆子的外地人，不等他开口先倒了一杯清水似的酒递给他。

“冒险者，你需要这个。”

卡尔狐疑地接下，想要尝一小口，却被女老板抬着酒杯一口全喝了进去。

“咳！！！咳咳！…………哈……”

一只大手温和地拍打着卡尔的后背，卡尔被酒激地无暇分神，依旧剧烈地咳着。清澈的酒液流下喉咙的一刹那简直像火焰一样烧灼着食道和肠胃，卡尔被辣得鼻涕眼泪都流出来了，不过很快热量散发到四肢，这一杯酒缓解了他被冻透的身体。

“我刚喝‘圣女之泪’的时候也和你一样，不过它真的很暖身体。”

陌生人的手还搭在卡尔的背上，似乎体温比卡尔要高些，手心的热度烘烤着他。卡尔泪眼婆娑地向帮他顺气的陌生人道谢。那是一个高大的鲁加族男性，比精灵和敖龙族还要高半个头，身材宽厚，又穿着厚重保暖的袍子，看起来一个人占了三个人的位置。

“我叫卡尔·雷恩，来自乌尔达哈的圣骑士。您是？”

“我才20出头，应该比你年轻些，就请不要用敬语了。”鲁加男人向老板娘又要了两杯“圣女之泪”，递给卡尔一杯：“我叫兹维恩斯奇夫，是来自萨雷安的占星术士。”

卡尔这才想起来，他现在歇脚的这个地方是围绕一座占星台而形成的小城镇，镇中最重要的建筑是一座笔直的高塔，来自皇都伊修加德的占星术士们登上这座塔观测星图，利用星图推断龙族的动向。

但是萨雷安……那不是大陆最北的北洋诸岛国家吗？那甚至已经不是艾欧泽亚的范围内了。萨雷安的占星术士来这么远的地方做什么？

“萨雷安的占星术和伊修加德的占星术不太相同，我们并不观测龙族的变化，”陌生人耐心地解释着，“我来这里是因为这里可以帮我打开冰天之门，从不同的位置观测，星座的形态就会不一样，而这里是观测冰天座最合适的地方。”

卡尔似懂非懂：“那你们的占星术用来做什么的？”

“能做的事情很多，而我想这其中你会感兴趣的是治疗的力量。”

卡尔愣住，他冲进酒馆之前心里所想的正是“至少找一个会治疗魔法的人一起去救索塔”，本以为在这种完全围绕伊修加德军事基地而存在的城镇里很难找到愿意管闲事的冒险者，结果莫非得来全不费工夫？

兹维恩斯奇夫温和却笃定地举起手中的酒杯：“既然是星辰指引我与你相遇，我自然会遵从命运帮你完成在此地的冒险。我猜你需要像我这样的治疗者，没错吧？”

“是的我很需要……可是我的任务会很艰难，而且没有多少报酬。”

“萨雷安的占星流派告诫人们遵从自己的内心，我的内心告诉我，我想要帮助你。”

高大的鲁加男性低头注视着卡尔，真诚的而坚定的目光令卡尔无法再拒绝。他也举杯与对方相碰。

“希望你的星辰为你指的是一条荣耀之路。”

============================

伊修加德的军官友好地提供给他们一个消息，鸟人族即将派出大量兵力向南边城镇周边进攻，军队打算趁这个机会派几个精英潜入鸟人大本营，焚毁物资，抢夺魔晶石。这真是天赐良机，卡尔当机立断带着兹维恩斯奇夫加入了这支只有五人的队伍。

临行前兹维恩斯奇夫从他占星用的卡牌中抽出一张，上面画着一个人抱着巨大水瓶正在倒水。

“这是知识与河流之神。”兹维恩斯奇夫解释道，表情并不是很乐观：“进程会很顺利，但恐怕结果会有所失望。”

卡尔反倒轻松地笑笑。寻找索塔的过程波波折折，这是他第一次掌握好友下落的明确信息。只要能闯进去，无论死活找到人，他就能放下心里一直悬着的石头了。

七个人埋伏在鸟人营地不远处，等待伊修加德军队本部的信号弹。伊修加德军人非常习惯于冰天雪地中执行任务，而来自北洋的鲁加族也非常适应寒冷的天气，只有卡尔被冻得发抖。尽管已经尽可能靠近燃烧的火堆，他还是冷得难以忍受，感觉自己仿佛没有穿鞋子，光脚踩在雪地上，寒冷顺着已经毫无知觉的双脚爬上脊椎，缓缓冻住了他的头脑。

军人们毫不在意地有一句没一句地聊着天，兹维恩斯奇夫注意到卡尔毫无血色的脸和发紫的嘴唇，敞开他宽大厚重的长袍把他裹了进来。

“额……”卡尔非常感激，大衣带着鲁加热乎乎的体温，卡尔的手和脸隔着两层单衣贴紧兹维恩斯奇夫的身体，着实比火堆更令他温暖。但是被高大的男人搂在怀中的样子一定很滑稽，他有点尴尬，一边假装没有听到精灵军官们轻声的嘲笑，一边享受着鲁加男人的热度。

好在信号弹很快升起，卡尔和六个新同伴杀进了鸟人的大营。和预料的一样营地中留守的鸟人并不多，七人精英队轻松地直插其腹地，卡尔找到了鸟人们关押俘虏的地方。

卡尔心脏跳得比战斗时更快，他张开冻僵的嘴放声大喊着索塔的名字，却没有在人群中找到索塔。

“索塔！！！索塔你在哪，我来，来接你了！！！”

一个小女孩拉住了他的衣角：“你是不是找一个黄头发的猫魅族大哥哥？”

“是的！你，你知道他，他在哪？”

“大哥哥跑掉了，我不知道他去哪了……”

卡尔的觉得自己脑子已经冻僵了，跑掉了代表什么，他已经反应不过来了。

跟在他身边的兹维恩斯奇夫替他做出了反应，抓过一个已经被绑起来的鸟人：“你们抓到过一个黄头发的猫魅男性，后来跑了，往那边去了？”

鸟人骂骂咧咧，不肯配合，兹维恩斯奇夫轻松把他拎到营地边的断崖，他身材高大，即使只是一个魔法职业者，也可以毫不费力地像拎小鸡一样让鸟人悬空在深渊之上。讽刺的是鸟人族虽然有翅膀，却不会飞，兹维恩斯奇夫只要一松手，鸟人就会坠落悬崖。

“我说！我说！他跑到北边，进城了！皇城伊修加德！”


	14. 兹维恩斯奇夫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鲁加X人  
> 卡尔先森，做了十几场没有润滑，勇士

卡尔最后不太记得自己是怎么回到旅馆的，寒冷似乎剥夺了他部分思考能力。

随着意识一起渐渐清晰起来的是双脚灼烧般的刺痛。鲁加男人把他抱在怀里，大手轻柔地揉搓着他的双脚，两个人都光裸着上身坐在旅馆的大床上，旁边壁炉里木柴噼噼啪啪地燃烧着。

“脚疼是吗？”兹维恩斯奇夫见他皱着眉头想躲开按摩，反倒露出放心的表情：“疼就好，说明已经缓过来了。严重冻伤的双脚再也无法恢复知觉，要被砍掉的。我再帮你按摩一下，可以恢复得更快。”

“是、是吗……”卡尔吓得不再乱动，端坐好任人揉按。身体老老实实缩在鲁加怀里。

虽然姿势暧昧了些，但是鲁加的体温真的很舒服啊，手臂和身躯组成散发着热度的坚实墙壁，即使光着身体也不觉得冷。

“额……谢谢你，兹维恩斯奇夫，我记得……好像是你抱着我回来的？”

“是的，你被冻坏了。不需要觉得难为情，毫无抗寒经验的人必然无法适应这种天气里的长时间外出，你做的很好了，明明已经冷得迈不开步了，剑术还是那么精准。”

“啊，谢谢……”

“这次行动也不算没有收获，至少知道前进的方向。”

“收获……”卡尔木着脑袋回想了一下，索塔逃出了鸟人营地，前往皇城伊修加德了，“伊修加德可不是说进就能进的……他到底是怎么逃进去的？不，应该说我该怎么进去找他……”

“这一点你不用担心，萨雷安占星学派在伊修加德也开设了分院，我有介绍信可以进城，带上你也没有问题。”

“真的？那真是帮了大忙了，我该怎么答谢你？”

说完卡尔猛地觉察到，不知是不是错觉，兹维恩斯奇夫握在他脚上的手和搂在后背的手动作越来越暧昧，这会儿脚上的力度已经不能再算是按摩了，手指轻轻地在脚趾间穿梭，甚至时不时顺着脚踝往裤管里摸索。

“兹维恩斯奇夫……”不用说，这想必也是一场交易，如同在遗忘绿洲中一样。

“卡尔，我对你很有好感，对你的身体也……但是这并非我所索取的报酬。”

兹维恩斯奇夫察觉到卡尔的不悦，反倒放开了他，身体不再有一丝一毫的接触，只有目光直视着卡尔。

“无论是帮你闯进鸟人营地，还是帮你进皇城，都和我想要你一样，是我内心的欲望。我遵从我的内心向你提出帮助和请求，我希望你也是遵从内心给我回应，如果你对我没有兴趣，那请拒绝我，我依旧会帮你进入伊修加德。这不是一场交易。”

这还是第一次有人对卡尔提出“你愿意吗”这个问题。

屋子还没有暖到足以让人光着膀子，离开了鲁加的胸膛，卡尔抱着胳膊有些发抖，恨不得马上钻回去。

不，不光是冷。他贪恋那结实的怀抱不光是因为温暖。即使此刻置身于炎热的夏季海岸，他恐怕也会如同现在一样向鲁加高大的身躯投以期待的目光。

或者说对鲁加胯下已经略微顶起的那一团，投以期待的目光。

“我……我只是有点害怕……”

“我自然不会伤害你，只是我不能确定你是出于自己的意愿想和我做爱，还是为了感谢我。”

兹维恩斯奇夫拿起卡尔的衬衫开始帮他套上，只要卡尔不开口，他就会这样坚定地为他穿戴整齐，然后目不斜视地走出房间。

被整整齐齐穿到马甲的时候，卡尔红着脸制止了他。

“我，我想和你做，不是为了感谢你。”

“也不是为了讨好我？”

“也不是为了讨好你，我、我只是单纯想……你那么强壮，和你做……的话……很舒服……”

卡尔脸红得像煮熟的虾，自暴自弃地开始脱衣服。比起自己承认想做，他真的是更习惯于对方直接压上来。

兹维恩斯奇夫被他推到在床上，刚想说话又被吻住了嘴。卡尔现在只想马上进入正题以缓解尴尬的心情，急吼吼吻着兹维恩斯奇夫，舌头毫无章法地往对方嘴里乱顶，结果反被对方吸住不放。兹维恩斯奇夫很快掌控了两人接吻的节奏，迫使卡尔随着他的动作呼吸。

卡尔被兹维恩斯奇夫放开的时候，已经软在鲁加的身上，难耐地粗喘着了。他还想进一步挑逗下去，兹维恩斯奇夫忙箍住他不让他再作死。

“……你刚才还说害怕呢，现在是想直接坐上来吗？”

卡尔窘迫地把脸埋在兹维恩斯奇夫颈窝。主动实在不是他的长项，不如把节奏交给对方算了。

“脚还疼么？”

卡尔埋着脸摇摇头。

兹维恩斯奇夫很体贴地没有再说话，一只手安抚地抚摸着卡尔的后背，另一只手就着两人交叠的姿势脱下了卡尔的裤子。他揉捏了一会手下结实的臀肉，开始摸索入口附近。卡尔犹豫了一下，也伸了手去帮着把自己臀部掰开。

鲁加族粗大的手指一探进肛口，就被柔软的肠肉吸吮住。卡尔尽力放松着身体，好让手指渐渐深入肠道。

为了掰开臀瓣，上半身些微的挺起使得乳头重重摩擦在兹维恩斯奇夫皮肤上，这一点点的刺激竟然让肠道开始分泌液体，兹维恩斯奇夫的手指很快进退无阻，尽情地在甬道里探索。卡尔别过头不去看身下的人，身体的细小反应臊得他一头的细汗。

很快兹维恩斯奇夫不仅找到了腺体位置，还加了一只手指。鲁加族男性的两根手指已经快超过卡尔自己性器的粗度了，进进出出每一次都压在腺体附近，加上饱胀的感觉，卡尔身体立即热了起来，腰臀不自觉地迎合着体内的手指，细碎的哼声也不受控制地溢出鼻腔。

但两只手指仍不能跟鲁加族自己的性器粗细相比。两人交叠的体位并不方便兹维恩斯奇夫更进一步拓宽入口，他坐起来，把卡尔往上推了推让他趴在自己肩膀上，腾出双手帮他扩张。

卡尔跪在兹维恩斯奇夫的腿上，身后又加了一根手指，不但没有任何不适，反而让他更难耐。即使数次挤压着腺体令他自己性器越来越挺立，但身上没有任何一点别的慰藉，他渐渐不安分了起来。他低下头正好可以看见兹维恩斯奇夫厚实的耳朵，想也没想就舔了上去。他自己喜欢被人舔弄耳朵，感受湿热的气息带给他的电流汇入腰间，此时他想要对方如何做，就一模一样地对兹维恩斯奇夫做着。

兹维恩斯奇夫发出享受的呻吟，迎着卡尔的动作歪过头任他舔咬，眼前正好是卡尔挺立着的无人安慰的乳头。

“啊……”

兹维恩斯奇夫吸住乳头轻轻拉扯着，胸口酸酸的感觉卡尔非常喜欢，他试着像与希力德格做爱时一样坦诚地说出自己的感受。

“兹、兹维恩斯奇夫……乳头，很舒服……”

“我感受到了，吸你乳头的时候，你后穴也会吸我。”

热气喷在胸口，卡尔腰软了软，搂着兹维恩斯奇夫的头催促他继续，兹维恩斯奇夫却抬起头，追到他的嘴再次亲吻。鲁加的舌也比其他种族更加厚重宽大，堵在嘴里充满存在感，和下身的饱胀一前一后地攻击着，逗引着卡尔发出呜咽一般的呻吟，软着腿坐在了兹维恩斯奇夫的腿上。

唇舌被放开之后他迫不及待地按住双膝之间兹维恩斯奇夫胯下的突起，裤子下的性器像个小碳团灼烧着他的手心，他着迷般地隔着布料揉压那团火焰。

他想要。他解开了兹维恩斯奇夫的裤子，一手勉强可以合握的性器弹了出来。

“兹维恩斯奇夫，可以了吧……”

=========

卡尔被兹维恩斯奇夫抱着转了个身，后背贴着鲁加火热的胸膛，岔开的双腿之下是昂扬的柱体。为了防止他急切地坐在那柱体上，兹维恩斯奇夫用一只胳膊顺便困住了他的两条腿，卡尔大腿折在胸口，被兹维恩斯奇夫抱在怀中一点一点向下沉。

鲁加硕大的龟头开始进入穴口，卡尔尽力撑开自己的屁股。事先充分的扩张帮了他大忙，不仅穴口撑开没有太多不适，还产生了充分的肠液润滑。

兹维恩斯奇夫控制着两人的速度，龟头就快全部没进穴口时他感觉到卡尔似乎已经到达极限，身体紧绷，胸口剧烈起伏，两人紧贴着的皮肤被汗水浸透。他抬起卡尔的脸，温柔的亲吻着，想让他更加放松紧张的腰臀。

卡尔很难受，却不是因为身下性器太大撑开肛口而难受。之前手指绞动带起的那点激情已经渐渐消退，而期待的性器连头部都还没进来，肠道中空虚的感觉被无限放大。他想做点什么加快进度，躯干和双腿又动弹不得。

一吻结束，卡尔眼角带着难耐的红润哀求地催促着：“进来……兹维恩斯奇夫，快……啊啊啊……”

兹维恩斯奇夫不再贯彻绅士风度，依着他加大力度，龟头一鼓作气捅入肠道。不过进入之后还是停下了动作等卡尔适应。

卡尔以往的性爱从来都是被动地追随着对方的快节奏，从没想过节奏太慢竟然会如此煎熬。吃下头部的屁股只有写轻微的钝痛，很快也变成了酸酸的饱胀感。龟头传来高于自己体温的灼热感，点燃身体深处叫嚣着的欲望。

“哈啊……可以动了，动一动……”

摸了摸两人连接处，兹维恩斯奇夫确定卡尔没有受伤，才搂着他开始上下运动。是的，凭着两个人的体格差，兹维恩斯奇夫坐在床上不需要挺跨，只要抱着卡尔动起来就可以。卡尔感觉自己好像是个人性飞机杯，有点想笑。

“啊啊……”

脱出口的笑声当然变成了甜腻的呻吟。硕大的龟头不需要任何精准定位，只要在肠道中抽插就可以每一次都刮过腺体。快感如泉涌，卡尔丝毫不想再克制，放松地发出愉悦的叫声。

“啊……哈……擦、擦到了……嗯好舒服……”

“我也很舒服……你里面好紧……”

卡尔自己兴奋勃起着的性器夹在下腹和大腿中间，随着兹维恩斯奇夫的动作轻微摩擦着，卡尔很想自己去撸，但双腿并在一起紧贴胸口的姿势下，他只能胡乱揉搓露在外面的阴囊。他双丸很敏感，揉搓阴囊很舒服，但他想要的更多。

“嗯……不够……兹维恩斯奇夫，快一点……”

软糯的催促激地兹维恩斯奇夫性器更胀大了一圈，他猛地站起身，不仅手上依旧抱着卡尔耸动，胯下也开始发力。粗壮的性器大幅度抽插着，龟头退出肛口再顶回去，享受着柔韧的肛口撸动柱体的快感。而卡尔肠道被火热的柱体摩擦，搅动出黏腻的水声，腺体更是被更快地顶弄着，只觉得夹在腹部与大腿之间的性器快乐得快要爆炸，只有更大声的呻吟能抒发一点无处发泄的快感。

“啊啊啊……太快……啊啊啊……兹维恩斯奇夫，亲我，亲我……”

兹维恩斯奇夫低下头去吻他，为了保持接吻下半身的动作轻了许多，龟头刚好停留在腺体上。强烈的压迫顶得卡尔眼冒金星，身体徒劳地扭动着想躲开过于激烈的快感，却只能使肠道里的顶弄更加明显。

“啊……”卡尔偏过头放开兹维恩斯奇夫的唇舌，激烈地摇着头：“要、要射了……啊啊……要射了……兹维恩斯奇夫……兹维恩斯奇夫……”

他紧抓着鲁加粗壮的手臂，身体不自觉用力想要展开，却只能紧靠在火热的胸膛上粗喘着高潮。

“啊…………哈……”

尽管射精时的后穴死命地绞紧了，兹维恩斯奇夫却没有停止抽插，龟头仍毫不留情地搔刮着腺体，高潮中的卡尔根本无力抵抗这样要命的快感。

“啊啊……不……兹维恩斯奇夫嗯……不要……啊啊啊……”

眼角溢出生理性的泪水，卡尔的哀求带着软软的哭音，身体再没有半点力气挣扎，任由兹维恩斯奇夫贯穿着他，继续带给他狂风暴雨一般的快感。

兹维恩斯奇夫似乎格外喜欢这个体位，就这样不换动作继续操干着，直到自己也射精。与卡尔释放时同样，虽然放慢了速度，他依旧没有停止抽插，性器带着咕啾咕啾的声音捣着肠道内自己的精液。

怀里的卡尔已经再次被抽插挑起了欲望，滚烫的精液射进肠道后性器又开始溢出前液。他仰头亲吻着兹维恩斯奇夫的下巴：“兹维恩斯奇夫……还、还要……”

兹维恩斯奇夫也喘着粗气回应他的吻，然后自己躺倒在床上，将他转到面向自己坐在自己的性器上。

鲁加的腰腿实在太宽，岔开在兹维恩斯奇夫身体两侧的双脚根本使不上力，随着兹维恩斯奇夫的顶胯，卡尔被向上抛起，落下时又被重重贯穿，臀部和阴囊被身下强壮的肉体重重撞击的轻微痛感也产生出丝丝快意。

感受到性器官愉悦的同时，卡尔还有一点不安。尽管兹维恩斯奇夫一直抚摸着他的小腿，但并不能帮他掌握平衡，他仿佛骑在一匹野生陆行鸟背上，随时会被甩下来。些微的害怕使他夹紧了臀部，更清晰地感受着刮过前列腺的柱身。

“啊啊啊……慢一点…………嗯……”

他低头能看见自己的肚子随着性器的抽插明显起伏着，体内那根粗于常人的性器除了带给卡尔体内燃烧一般的快感，也严重压迫着他其他器官，最明显的是伴随快感升起的尿意。跟以前太过刺激的性爱导致突然射尿不一样，这次的尿意来的非常温和，缓缓地、一点一点地增加着存在感，直到他不能再无视。

“兹维恩斯奇夫……我……我想……”尽管已经尽情开口求欢，说道排泄又是另外一种感觉了。已经因情欲而浑身绯红的卡尔脸愈发憋得仿佛能滴出血来。

“我……我想……啊啊……”

兹维恩斯奇夫以为他又要高潮，开始着重抚慰他的腿根和胸部。大手捏得胸肌变了形状，与乳头截然不同的刺激第一次让卡尔知道，原来胸肉被玩弄也可以这么舒服，不仅下身连带着更快乐，连尿意更也重了，再这样被顶弄下去恐怕就要直接尿出来。他一手无力地抓着胸前的大手，另一只试图遮掩自己渐渐扭曲的面孔。

“不行兹维恩斯奇夫……别……我要……我要尿尿……”

几乎是哭喊着，他终于说出了这个词。兹维恩斯奇夫反应了一下，然后抱起卡尔恢复后入的体位，用把尿的姿势插入着他走到墙角的尿壶跟前。

“这里有尿壶……尿吧，没关系……我想看你尿……”

无视卡尔的挣扎，兹维恩斯奇夫坚定地抽插着，他已经掌握了卡尔最喜欢的点，这回专攻那一点，也不用很大力道，光是顶在上面研磨就足以让卡尔甩着头尖叫。

“兹维恩斯奇夫，好难受……啊啊……想尿……想射……不要再顶那里……哈啊……”

带着哭腔的求饶惹得兹维恩斯奇夫性器越来越兴奋，抽插的幅度越来越大，依旧每一击都重重顶在关键点上，从而让卡尔的叫声更加急促而甜美。他感受着卡尔后穴收缩的节奏，估计着他差不多要出精了，用力一挺腰，停在腺体上重重画着圈顶弄，自己喷出了第二次的精液。

滚烫的液体打在肠壁上，湿意沿着腰椎一路向上。

“啊啊啊啊啊………………”

卡尔尖叫着射出精液，然后是浅黄的尿液涌出。全身上下都在因畅快淋漓的高潮而激动地颤抖，汗淋淋的头躺在兹维恩斯奇夫的肩头蹭着，迷离的目光蒙着一层水汽。


	15. 泰尔内

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 提一句，背景是3.0，伊修加德还在跟龙打，苍穹牛郎骑士团和正教都还没倒台，对异端者的迫害时有发生。不过本文不嫖剧情npc，只嫖普通冒险者。所以不要期待牛郎团，不存在的。  
> 强制自慰+轻SM

畅快的性爱没有让卡尔很疲惫，第二天醒来的时候反倒是浑身舒爽。

去旅馆的公共浴室清理身体的时候碰到兹维恩斯奇夫，卡尔还是多少有点不好意思，好在对方体很体贴，没有提任何让他感到不适的事情，只是趁没人注意的时候偷偷吻在他的鬓角上，让他满脸通红的跑掉了。

收拾了行囊之后兹维恩斯奇夫带着他前往了皇都伊修加德的城门。与中央高地各个驻所散漫的士兵截然不同，驻守在城门的精灵骑士一个个高大英俊，挺拔地像雪松一样。兹维恩斯奇夫出示了介绍信，两个人被放行入城。

卡尔从没见过这样的城市。

石制的建筑高耸入云，贵族们自由地漫步在宽阔的石板路上，时不时有还巡逻的军队带着铁甲的寒气走过，而街角、桥下，衣衫褴褛的贫民尽可能躲开老爷们和军人的视线，一双又一双饥饿的眼睛却偷偷地盯着光鲜的世界。

他忍不住盯着路边阴影里满脸泥污的孩子看，而孩子也回瞪着他。

“怎么回事？这里也有难民吗？”

兹维恩斯奇夫拉了他一下，小声地说：“只是底层的人罢了，这儿就是这样的城市。你不要一个人去贫民窟，很危险。”

兹维恩斯奇夫带他去旅馆订了客房。两人一间。卡尔红了脸，但是没有拒绝。

之后兹维恩斯奇夫要去占星学院报到，而卡尔要去街道打听索塔的消息。兹维恩斯奇夫出了客房的门，又折回来看着卡尔，再走出去，没几步又走了回来。

“……”面对卡尔疑问的目光，兹维恩斯奇夫露出了一个勉强的笑容：“没什么，只是……算了……你要注意安全。”

====================

卡尔在旅店楼下的酒馆里要了一杯啤酒。

伊修加德的酒馆也很特别，没有座椅，所有人都围着桌子站着喝酒。他随意地靠近攀谈甚欢的一桌，听他们讨论龙、异端者、教皇、骑士团，桌边的酒客注意到卡尔，不甚友好地提醒他：“嘿异乡人，小心你的一举一动，可别让人觉得你也是个异端者。”

“抱歉，我刚来这里，你们谈论的内容我都没听说过……什么是异端者？”

“哈！只要与教皇厅对着干，都是异端者。”

“我想我不会的，我只是来找人的。”

酒客哈哈大笑：“这话可别说这么早。你要找谁啊？贵族吗？”

“我在找我的好友，是逐日猫魅族男性，叫乌·索塔·提亚，他应该是两周前左右来到这里的。”

“好友还是仇人啊，算了不关我的事。既然你找的也是外地人，那问下面贫民窟是最快的。他们，什么都看得见，什么都知道。喏，从这里下楼，出门之后再下楼，就能看见贫民居住区了。”

卡尔为酒客点了一杯啤酒致谢，然后下了楼梯走出酒馆。卡尔记得自己是在石板路上直接走进酒馆门的，然后下了一层楼来到大厅，他以为这就是地下室了，然而继续往下走居然真的有出口。门外是一个缓台，能直接看到伊修加德碧蓝的天空，缓台接着楼梯继续向下是碎石和木板组成的贫民窟。

山城真的很奇妙。

兹维恩斯奇夫提醒过他这里危险，但在卡尔看来这儿和乌尔达哈的难民区没什么区别。撞到身上想偷钱的少年人，卖花的小孩吸引他注意力好让同伴行窃，金币换来的消息不出所料直指贫民窟深处——和难民一样的套路，想骗他进去然后抢劫。

不过卡尔也不是一无所获，假装上当然后按着难民痛打之后，他打听到索塔的确来过伊修加德，身无分文差点冻死，又被什么人追赶匆匆逃走了，是往小镇隼巢的方向

但在贫民窟深处与这些穷人作对实在太不明智了，暴怒的人群追着他东奔西跑，最后卡尔被堵在一面高墙下的死胡同里。

幸好这座高墙实际是山城上层的边墙，上面正好路过一队巡逻的精灵，他们发现了墙下的骚动，用投枪和弓箭赶走了穷人，然后垂下绳索把卡尔拉上来。

逃过一劫的卡尔大口喘着气瘫坐在地上，他实在跑了太久。

“真是……太感谢你们了……”

巡逻队中的长官拄着城墙，修长的腿搭在一起，低头打量着卡尔。

“异乡人，你是谁，怎么进来的，要做什么。”

卡尔如实告诉了他。

长官示意手下去占星学院证实，又派人去旅馆拿卡尔的行李。

“什么？您——”

“你这样的异乡人，我们圣殿骑士团有责任帮助和监视，”精灵男人用公事公办的口吻说着：“你今后在伊修加德的起居就由我来照顾，而你必须与我寸步不离。”

“寸步不离？抱歉长官我必须出城去找——”

“你的请求我会转达给教会，在得到答复之前，请随我来吧。”

卡尔非常怀疑根本没有这种规定，进城的时候门卫根本没有提这种事。但十几个精灵带着武器把他围在中间，除了老实跟着走卡尔毫无办法。

=====================

名叫泰尔内的军官同时也是贵族，卡尔随他来到一处豪宅，巨大的吊灯从天花板垂下，屋里炉火旺盛得连石墙都是暖的，柔软华丽的地毯铺满房子的每一个角落。泰尔内将卡尔的行李安置在一间客房里，然后带他去用晚餐。

金红相间的桌布铺在长桌上，上面摆满丰盛的食物。泰尔内和卡尔各坐在长桌的一端，仆人为他们盛出放的远远的菜肴。伊修加德的菜式与南方区别很大，泰尔内一一介绍给卡尔。

“这是伊修加德名产，洛夫坦羊肉，无论是炸肉排还是做羊汤都非常新鲜美味。这个蛋饼是黑鳟鱼和渡渡鸟蛋做的，吃的时候配合牦牛奶酪。这道菜是牛肝菌，产自空岛的真菌，采摘后保鲜时间相当短暂。栗子蛋糕，原材料产自索姆阿尔灵峰的栗子树，一种香味非常重的干果。”

美食很特别，但卡尔吃的心不在焉。

晚饭快结束的时候餐厅里闯进一个风风火火的人。

“我回来了！战神在上，再这样加班老子可不干了！”

一位有着漂亮栗色长发的男性精灵迫不及待地凑近餐桌，入座前就已经抓起一块蛋糕。

泰尔内依旧神色淡然地介绍着：“这是德奥尔丹，我的堂弟。德奥尔丹，这是来自乌尔达哈的冒险者卡尔·雷恩，暂住在我家。”

年轻的长发精灵这才发现屋里还有客人，不动声色地放下蛋糕，岔开的双腿并拢坐得端庄大方，对卡尔得体地行礼。

“您好，远道而来的冒险者，希望这里的食物您吃得惯。”

“谢谢您，我很喜欢伊修加德的美食。”

德奥尔丹拿了酒杯走近卡尔，一只手臂撑着卡尔的椅背，低头露出漂亮的笑容。

“我的堂兄是一位不解风情的家主，希望这样疏远的进餐方式不会扫了您的兴致。”

“不会，是我打扰了……”

“您太客气，像您这样英俊强壮的冒险者能来做客是我的荣幸，”德奥尔丹浅笑的漂亮脸孔令卡尔有点想到乌尔达哈那些社交名流贵公子们，“感觉伊修加德怎么样？同样是贵族，我希望我们不会比乌尔达哈的贵族生活差太多，真怕让您看了笑话。”

“乌尔达哈并不会比这里更奢华舒适，您多虑了。”

“那真是太好了，住在这儿期间您就当是在自己的家，无论是用具还是仆人都请随意差遣。”

“除了不能出门。”

安静进食着的泰尔内不高不低地插了一声。

卡尔疑虑越来越深，一会是寸步不离，一会是软禁在家，这样下去何时才能开始搜寻索塔。他放下刀叉：“长官，关于这件事请您通融一下……我的朋友已经失联很久了，又在冰天雪地里消失了两周……”

“抱歉我无能为力，这是教会的命令，你不能在教会下令前离开这栋建筑。”

在卡尔再开口之前，德奥尔丹竟然也替他说情：“老哥别这样死板嘛。既然是找人，我们多少也办得到吧？”

泰尔内在长桌另一端露出微妙的表情。

“你是说动用骑士团？”

卡尔满怀希望地站起身，如果能得到伊修加德圣殿骑士团的帮助，比他一个人大海捞针式的搜索实在强太多。

兄弟两个争执了一会，一个若有所思，一个满怀热情。最后他们都转向卡尔

“我总不能为一个陌生的异乡人随意调用我们的军方资源。”

“哎呀，冒险者阁下，快拿出点诚意帮我说服这固执的家伙。”

“他那点钱我可看不上眼。”

“钱以外的东西也可以呀，冒险者阁下，嗯？”

泰尔内隔着烛光在长桌另一端，德奥尔丹扶着椅背不着痕迹地把卡尔圈在臂弯里。两个人的目光带着暧昧的热度，修长手指在玻璃酒杯边缘画着圈。

卡尔猛地后退，高背椅被他带倒在地，落在松软的地毯上没有发出任何声响。

他抖着嘴唇说不出话，最后大步离开了餐厅回到卧房，锁上门之后浑身都在抖，靠着门板坐在地上，就这样坐到天彻底黑下去。

他宁可那两个贵族把他按在餐厅桌上狠狠地操干，他还可以假装自己是毫无选择的余地。

但随即他想通了，实际上他的确没有选择的余地了。花了一个月才得到索塔的行踪，索塔是不是安全也不知道，一旦这里再追丢了的话……

他想起了兹维恩斯奇夫早上分别时那欲言又止的样子。这个占星师是不是已经预料到了他不会再回到旅馆？

他站起来，梦游一般重新打开了门。

====================

仆人带着他来到了一个小客厅，然后退了出去。

泰尔内翘着长腿坐在海雾蓝的皮质沙发上，已经换了睡衣，端着书和一杯奶茶，静静地看着卡尔等他开口。

卡尔局促地抓着衣角：“我……”

泰尔内垂下眼去看书。

卡尔深呼吸。

“我希望您可以用骑士团的力量帮助我寻找我的朋友。代价……您让我做什么我就做什么。”

泰尔内抿了一口奶茶，目光灼灼盯在他脸上：“我希望你明白你这句话的含义。我不希望中途被叫停。”

“我明白，只要您不是欺骗我，糊弄我。”

“我想你保证，明天一早我就会派出骑士寻找你要找的人。只要今晚我满意。”

“谢、谢谢您……”

得到承诺之后，下定决心的冲劲儿就过去了，卡尔低下头抓着衣角。

“现在脱衣服。”

“什么？在、在这儿？”卡尔大惊失色，这可是客厅。

泰尔内不耐烦地翻了一页书：“所以你到底知不知道你都答应了什么，受不了的话赶紧走开吧。”

卡尔一咬牙，开始逐一脱下身上的皮甲。泰尔内就坐在沙发上一边喝着奶茶，一边时不时抬眼看他。当他脱掉衬衫、又脱掉里面的背心之后，泰尔内指了指地上的衬衫：

“嗯嗯，把衬衫穿上，很好，就这样。裤子脱光。”

卡尔一口气脱下裤子，甩到一边。屋子里非常暖和，即使光着身子这样站着也丝毫没有冷意。

泰尔内终于合上了书，却没有要起身的意思。

“坐在这里——”他指了指沙发前的矮茶几：“腿张开让我看见，好，自己撸。”

“？！”卡尔本来苍白得毫无血色的脸一秒变红。泰尔内端着奶茶淡然地看着他，他生怕泰尔内再次不满，深呼吸两次之后开始握住自己的性器撸动。

泰尔内毫无温度的视线玩味地扫着他的胯下和脸上。卡尔垂着头，脑中一片空白，颤抖的手根本无法让紧张的身体兴奋起来。

如同傍晚时在餐厅一样，德奥尔丹再次旋风一样闯进。

“啊啊泰尔内！你又乱动我的——”

卡尔吓得站起来，拉着衬衫想遮住身体。与卡尔穿的相反，德奥尔丹只穿着长裤，脖子上挂了条毛巾，长头发还湿漉漉的。

德奥尔丹看到他也吃一惊。

“……泰尔内，你可真是个变态啊。”

“卡尔先生，继续。”

卡尔脸色煞白，只盼着德奥尔丹立即离开，后者反倒一屁股坐了下来，饶有兴致地加入了围观。

“卡尔先生。我叫你继续。”

泰尔内放下了奶茶，不知从哪里拿出一只马鞭，轻轻点在卡尔的大腿上提示他。

“嘿！那是我的！”

德奥尔丹伸长腿，足尖刚好能点在泰尔内的膝盖上。泰尔内一把拍掉他的脚，不耐烦道：“德奥尔丹，你想看就安静，不想看就走开。”

他再次催促卡尔，这回不再是轻点，而是抽打。

“我说了，继续。”

卡尔腿上出现一道红痕，跌坐回矮茶几上，疼得冒出泪花，重新握住性器。

“腿分开，我看不到。”

卡尔尽量分开腿，但无论如何拨弄，性器始终萎靡不振。沮丧和惊慌一直压着他，他低着头，只能看见软绵的柱体在手中出入。

德奥尔丹吹了一声口哨。

“我算知道你为什么把他带回来了。这种表情……你居然忍得住不直接上他，你该不是下面不行吧。”

眼泪含在眼角颤抖着的卡尔显然极大地取悦了德奥尔丹，他摇摇头说：“明明可以更可爱的，泰尔内，你这玩法可不对。”

精灵个子高，胳膊长腿长，卡尔余光看到他只站起来转了个圈的动作就坐到了自己身边。德奥尔丹抱起卡尔让他坐在自己腿上，抬起他的脸吻住。

身体交叠、唇舌纠缠，这是卡尔最熟悉的氛围。

德奥尔丹的吻很有侵略性，同时一只手抓着卡尔脑后的头发令他无法逃脱。而卡尔也不想逃脱，这要比让他撸给一脸冷漠的泰尔内看要强多了。

德奥尔丹另一只手在卡尔臀部抓揉着，上下一起渐渐勾起了他体内的热量，然后突然放开，把他面对泰尔内摆正：“看，现在勃起了吧。”

卡尔靠在德奥尔丹怀里，衬衫稍微凌乱了，微不可见地颤抖着，双腿忍不住想要夹起勃起在两个人视线里的性器。

泰尔内哼了一声，马鞭点着茶几：“那就继续撸。”

卡尔被马鞭吓到，腿赶紧张开，三度握住性器。身前是泰尔内冷淡的视线，身后隔着衬衫是德奥尔丹温热的胸膛。比他高一头多的精灵即使把他抱在怀里也可以轻松把下巴垫在他肩膀上，呼吸出来的热气全扑在耳边，卡尔手里的东西越来越挺立了。

“我觉得你的小宝贝比较喜欢我。”

德奥尔丹扭头在卡尔耳朵上啃咬，惹出一声细细的呻吟。

卡尔连忙捂住嘴，但声音已经起到了应有的效果，德奥尔丹的性器开始抵上他光裸的臀部。

泰尔内深沉的目光盯着卡尔臀缝里若隐若现的小口，声音里终于带了点欲望：“他的确兴奋起来了，而且我觉的他希望你能干他。就在这。”

“哇，原来我也是你的变态表演中的一部分。”德奥尔丹这样说着，伸手从卡尔身前摸索着穴口，手掌根按在鼓胀的双囊上，中指摸到小穴直接插了进去，随着手指的深入，双囊上的压迫渐渐加重。

“哈啊……”

卡尔忍不住发出了声音。

“哦你喜欢这里对不对，是我幸运地发现了你各种敏感点，还是你浑身都是敏感点？”

德奥尔丹更用力地挤压着囊袋，小穴中直接加到三根手指，随着抽插发出水声。

“我的天，你里面是湿的！你就这样含着男人的精液跑了一天？”他抽出手指闻了闻：“不是精液诶……泰尔内，你可捡到宝了！”

德奥尔丹激动不已，把手指塞进卡尔嘴里：“尝一尝，你自己的淫水。”

卡尔舌头被手指肆意拨弄，麻痒不已。德奥尔丹手指搅和一阵，耳朵里一直听见卡尔被堵在嘴里的呻吟，自己很快把持不住了，把卡尔丢到沙发上，麻利地脱了裤子。

卡尔跪在沙发上扶着沙发背，屁股正好对着德奥尔丹，还没来得及回头看发生什么，就被他一口气贯穿。

“啊啊啊……”

扩张并不算充分，但好在卡尔前夜刚接受过更巨大尺寸的鲁加族，精灵的性器并没有伤到他，也没有受到太大阻力，一进入便尽情地驰骋起来。长度惊人的性器只探进上半部分也足以撩到卡尔的腺体，很快他被操得软了腰，趴在沙发背上压抑着呻吟声。

这又是一场交易，他可以答应对方的任何要求，但是不应该因交易而愉快呻吟。

尽管他真的被贯穿身体的性器捅浑身火热、性器挺立，已经舒服得想要甩头浪叫。身体里抽插着的柱体不是他经历过最美妙的一个，只是在别人家的客厅里做爱带来的紧张，和德奥尔丹强迫的力道，无一不烧灼着他的神经，让他更加敏感。

差点被遗忘的泰尔内这时出了声：“我看不见，德奥尔丹，你让他正对我。”

嘴上抱怨着，德奥尔内对于表演给堂哥看还是兴致勃勃的，他带着卡尔换成了自己坐在沙发上，掐着卡尔的腰让他坐在自己性器上面对泰尔内的姿势，衬衫被顶弄的动作带动，双乳和性器在边缘时隐时现。

泰尔内把弄着马鞭，倚靠在沙发上玩味地欣赏着眼前的美景。

泰尔内不出声的时候卡尔已经忘记了他，突然被提醒还有个衣服整整齐齐的看客，窘迫地想要遮挡身体。泰尔内毫不客气地用马鞭抽开他想要遮挡的手，然后挑着衬衫更打开些。

卡尔视线忍不住追着马鞭，生怕再被打。马鞭挑开衬衫后并不离开，留在卡尔胸口徘徊，绕着乳尖画圈。然后一路向下，在卡尔的上下甩动的性器上轻轻拍打着。

卡尔发出惧怕的呜咽，在德奥尔丹怀里不安地闪躲着。德奥尔丹一把掐住他的下巴固定在自己胸口：“你可别再扭了，老哥还想多看一会儿呢，再扭我可忍不住了。”

德奥尔丹这会儿全然没有晚餐时那副贵公子式的油腔滑调了，抽插的动作丝毫谈不上温柔。改换姿势之后性器被吃得越来越深，卡尔被顶得难受，顾不得性器上危险的马鞭，只能尽可能跪直、身体向上弓出漂亮的弧线。

“啧，人族男性的身体太短啦……都不能让我插尽兴。”德奥尔丹体不再整根插入，不禁抱怨了起赖：“要是女人，我这长度直接插到子宫里，她们求着我全插进去呢。”

卡尔当然没有子宫，只有较浅的前列腺，此时腺体被坚硬的柱头刮过，带起令他浑身战栗的快感。他想放声叫，但如同在遗忘绿洲一样，他为性交易感到羞耻。

他也许能压制住嘴，但勃发的性器完全不受管控。后穴腺体不停被捅，头上耳朵舔舐不断，性器笔挺地甩在胯下，水甩得满沙发都是。

差不多到了要高潮的时候，泰尔内的马鞭不轻不重抽打在卡尔的性器上。

“啊啊啊啊……好疼……不要……”

疼痛使柱体萎靡了下去，弹起的身体又被德奥尔丹箍住。马鞭紧接着一下一下落在卡尔大开的胸口、腿根，即使隔着衬衫，抽打也留下一道道红痕。火辣辣的痛觉剥夺了卡尔的意识，他哭喊着挣扎扭动，但只能被德奥尔丹按住了操到勃起，身上的鞭打一处也没有躲过。

德奥尔丹被夹得欲仙欲死，一个挺身，全根插进肠道里，抖动着射出精液。过长的性器顶得卡尔小腹鼓起，仿佛真得被精液灌满子宫的样子。

随着满意的喟叹，德奥尔丹退出卡尔的身体，把他推到泰尔内身上，自己坐在一边回味着。

卡尔胸口和腿根火辣辣的疼，趴在泰尔内胸口瑟瑟发抖。泰尔内的鞭子在他后背上慢悠悠画着圈，另一只手抬起他的脸，轻轻吻去泪痕。

“好孩子，现在帮我舔。”

不敢有任何违逆，卡尔支起上半身，拉开泰尔内的裤子。

泰尔内的性器已经非常硬挺了，从裤子里放出来便直直打在卡尔脸上。卡尔不敢迟疑，立即捧着棒体上下舔湿，然后吃下头部。

精灵族的性器长于他见过的任何种族，卡尔尽力也只能吃下小半，再深入就顶得自己条件反射想要呕吐了。他怕泰尔内不满，唇包好牙齿，舌头上能想到的技巧都用上了，泰尔内享受着他唇舌伺候，半眯着眼十分惬意。

卡尔撅着屁股给精灵口交，自己的性器还在滴水，鞭痕的疼痛渐渐化为火热的温度融进身体里，全身上下都诉求着更多抚摸。无论是揉揉乳头也好，捏捏囊袋也好，有粗大的柱体直接捅进后穴也好，他只想被刺激到射精。

他时不时抬眼哀求地望着泰尔内，然而后者纹丝不动，直到卡尔两腮酸痛，泰尔内自己性器开始跳动，他也没有丝毫要插入卡尔后面的意思，反而就这样射在了卡尔嘴里。

“吞下去，然后给我看。”

卡尔犹豫了一下。他没有吞过男人的精液【对不起是没有吧我不太记得了打扰了】，好在嘴里这一口浓稠的液体没有太让他讨厌的味道，吞精更多是精神上的折磨。

面对泰尔内举起的鞭子，他选择精神而非肉体受残害。泰尔内检查了他的口腔，赏了他一个吻。

“很乖，我很满意，现在把自己撸射给我看。”

绕了一圈还是回到自慰给人看，卡尔这回可不敢再拖沓，跪在泰尔内身前开始四度握住性器。

泰尔内看他纠结的样子摇摇头：“我要求你撸射，你可以给自己任何想要的刺激，只要射给我看就行，再萎下去可不行。”

卡尔羞红了身体。他知道如果他再不行，泰尔内是真的会抽他。反正最后兜兜转转都会回到自慰这个环节，不如放下脸面快点结束。

他捏上自己的乳头，学着别人玩弄他时候的样子，轻轻捻着，拉拽着。酥麻细小的愉悦一点点汇聚到下身，然而还是不够。

卡尔绝望地呜咽了一声，闭上眼，往自己后穴里塞了一根手指。

中指长度堪堪能碰到他的腺体，只一根手指也足以再次燃起浴火，有了体内的助兴，身前的撸动愈发顺利，很快快要到极限了。

泰尔内伸过马鞭，卡尔吓了一跳，紧张得停了手，然而泰尔内只是撩起衬衫，把鞭子抵在他乳尖上轻轻戳弄，让他继续。

冰凉的鞭头延续着之前卡尔自己手指的工作，挺立的乳尖受到很好的照顾，卡尔配合着马鞭的节奏指奸着自己，给自己制造是在被泰尔内操干的错觉，再次攀上顶峰。

“呜嗯………………”

高潮终于到来，卡尔胸口剧烈起伏，手臂肌肉绷紧，胯部一抖一抖，向泰尔内的方向射出精液，紧绷的肠肉绞出些许德奥尔丹深埋的精液。

来之不易的高潮令卡尔瘫软在沙发上，眼冒金星，喘着粗气。泰尔内用马鞭抬起他的下巴：“我裤子上的精液，吃干净。下次不许射在我身上。”

卡尔只得颤抖着俯下身，把自己的精液一点一点舔进嘴里，吞下。

“真是美景，还是你会玩。”

德奥尔丹拍了拍卡尔高高撅起的屁股，然后捡起已经掉落的毛巾，拉上裤子就旋风一样出去了。

泰尔内拉过卡尔搂在怀里，一反之前冷漠的态度。

“今天就到这里，明天我会派人去隼巢。你做的很好了，很可爱。你不要害怕，无论做什么，我不会真让你受伤的。”

泰尔内温柔地从卡尔的额头吻到肩膀，然后帮他穿好衣服，喊来仆人送他回客房。

卡尔仰躺在自己房间的床上，衣服都没脱就沉沉睡去了。


	16. 通讯珠

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 强制自慰+通讯珠play

卡尔早上醒来时泰尔内和德奥尔丹已经不在家里，宅中仆人伺候他洗漱用餐，只要他不在自己房间便寸步不离，只当他是重要的客人，多余的话一句不说。

这样很好，卡尔实在害怕这些陌生人会对他露出不齿的表情。

卡尔一个人坐在餐厅吃晚餐的时候德奥尔丹回了家，还是一阵风一般冲到餐桌边，一边用贵公子对仕女的态度与卡尔谈笑，一边风卷残云地吃着。卡尔茫然应付着他，这人穿不穿衣服完全不是一个样子，他都不知道该不该尴尬。

泰尔内则是天黑透了才回来的。他找到书房里的卡尔时，夹着风雪气息的大衣还没脱掉。

“隼巢有消息，那里有人见过你的同伴，但他继续向北去了，异端者在追他。我的人驻扎在那，明天可以开始大范围搜查——”

卡尔激动地站起身，感谢的词语已经酝酿好，却被泰尔内一句话堵了回去。

“取决于你今晚的表现。”

手里的书掉在地上，卡尔一边道歉一边去捡，弯腰掩盖自己流露出的一点不自在。

“半小时内，洗好澡，到我房间。”

泰尔内带着寒气离开了书房。卡尔小心地把书插回书架，木然回房间洗漱。

半小时后他穿着长裤和衬衫来到泰尔内的卧室。只有长裤和衬衫。泰尔内又在一边看书一边喝奶茶，见卡尔进来，放下了手中的东西。

“准备好了？好，现在来诱惑我。”

卡尔做好了再给贵族老爷自撸看的准备，没想到今天的任务居然变了。他知道自己没有很多时间犹豫，昨天的马鞭就放在泰尔内的床头柜上。

卡尔只好先脱掉裤子，解开衬衫，淡薄的衣服敞开露出他胸部红紫的鞭痕。从昨天的经验看，泰尔内喜欢这一身，至少现在看到他这样穿着，没有发表任何不满。

然后卡尔硬着头皮爬上大床。是应该先解开衣服？还是应该先接吻？还是应该直接口交？眼见泰尔内渐渐不耐烦了，卡尔只好先凑上去吻着泰尔内的唇。

他的吻技可没有人夸奖过，毕竟从来没有主动接吻，一直都是做爱的对象强吻他。含住唇之后学着希力德格的方式用舌撬开泰尔内的牙，探进去在里面探索。没废什么力他就把泰尔内的舌带进了自己的嘴里，然后极尽所能挑逗吮吸。

卡尔已经把自己吸得有点缺氧，泰尔内却一点反应都没有，他只好放开泰尔内，气喘吁吁地给他脱衣服。精灵睡衣下面是真空，解开睡袍之后再没有第二件布料了，赤裸的身体与卡尔坦诚相见，性器安静的蛰伏着。

卡尔深呼吸，让自己冷静一点，开始回忆希力德格或者触手们撩拨他的手法。

他俯下身用热气呼着泰尔内平坦的胸部，轻轻引下两个吻，舌头打着圈刺激乳尖部位，看它站立起来就卷进嘴里含着，吸裹，同时舌尖轻轻拨动它。对另一个乳头，卡尔用手指把它搓到硬挺，然后反复按倒再放开，最后捏起来轻轻旋转、拉拽。与此同时，他把自己的下半身与精灵紧贴在一起，时不时摆着腰摩擦着。

泰尔内胸部的起伏不再那么平淡了，卡尔听得见他加重的呼吸声。卡尔自己也好不到哪去，他所做的一切都建立在“一个结实强壮的男性在对他如此这般做”的想象之上，随着这份想象，他已经勃起了。

卡尔吻着泰尔内的胸口，一路向上，吻过锁骨，喉结，下巴，来到长耳朵，无奈这些都不是泰尔内的敏感带，他又顺着侧颈向下，吻过肩头，腋窝，手腕，手指。手指似乎是泰尔内喜欢的地方了，随着卡尔一根根含住手指，他起了兴致用手在卡尔嘴里抽插，捏着卡尔的舌拉扯。

嘴被限制住，卡尔只好用手挑逗泰尔内。他记得被各种有力的大手摸着腿根、大腿内侧而不碰性器时带来的期待感，他这样做了。他非常熟悉双囊被按压给予自己的强烈快感，他也这样做了。

结果泰尔内性器只微微抬头，卡尔自己反倒愈发兴奋，下身已经挺直，粗喘着含着泰尔内的手指吸吮，眼角已经被欲望烧红。

想要泰尔内立刻勃起，把硬挺的性器插进自己身体。

不行，这只是一场性交易，不可以这样淫荡下贱。

矛盾的卡尔无措地重复着口与手单调的动作，泰尔内皱起眉抽回了手。

“你这家伙……算了，今天放你一马。”

卡尔刚松了一口气，之间泰尔内在床头抽屉里翻找，然后递给他一只光洁的木棒，有女性手腕粗细。

“用这个，射出来给我看。”

卡尔接过木棒时说不清心里是期待还是绝望。他明白，想太多无助于让他摆脱现在的状况，有了木棒至少身体不再是被不上不下的吊着了。卡尔心一横，拿起木棒吃进嘴里舔弄。他尽可能展示给泰尔内看，他像捧着男人的柱体一样捧着木棒吞吐的样子。润滑地得差不多之后，他想从背后插进木棒。

“双腿打开，面对我，对，让我看着你塞进去的过程。”

卡尔躺在泰尔内面前M字打开双腿，缓缓推进木棒。屋里很安静，泰尔内的呼吸似乎已经平复，卡尔只能听见自己的心跳和身下的水声，无人抚摸无人亲吻，身体一切的感官和注意力都集中在冰冷的器具上，提醒着他，没有男人压着他，是他自己在用道具操弄自己。

洗澡时已经做过扩张，木棒的插入没有任何困难，，就着肠道里的体液开始抽插。钝锥形的柱头在肠道里一点点推开，再一点点抽出。也许是卡尔太过清醒，环境太过安静，不光是腺体能清楚的感觉到压迫，此时的肠道几乎可以用任何一个地方感知木棒，卡尔甚至能分辨出木棒在体内的形状和角度，被木棒侵袭的细节无一不煽动着他的身体，不再只有一个腺体，而是肠道各处都达到前所未有的敏感。

只要闭起眼睛，他的世界就只剩下肠道里的快感。卡尔终于忍不住呜咽着呻吟起来。

“坐起来，看着我。”

清冷的声音把他从欲海中拖出，连皮肤上的热度都被降下来。卡尔支起身体，用一只手操作着木棒。

“我说了，看着我”

皮鞭落在卡尔大腿内侧，火热的鞭痕融化在已经青痕遍布的皮肤上，除了痛，居然有一丝甜意。他想起昨天，一边挨打一边挨操还不知廉耻地勃起着的自己。

他隔着一层水汽看着泰尔内，模糊的视线并不能温暖精灵贵族的目光。卡尔想丢弃羞耻，放弃抵抗自己的身体专心享受快感，但泰尔内漠然的目光无时无刻不在提醒他——你正在毫无廉耻地自慰给一个陌生人，一个用他的帮助买你身体的陌生人。

“手里不要停。”

第二记鞭打与第一道鞭痕交叠，打得卡尔整个大腿都在燃烧。但他无暇抚慰大腿，他必须马上动作起来，让木棒重新在体内抽插起来，同时保持与泰尔内对视。

就算心里再怎么难过，肠道里的愉悦终究无法忽视，性器自顾自地挺立起来，甚至留下液体。手不能停，眼不能闭，他唯一能控制只有不发出羞耻的声音。

但毫不意外地，泰尔内想要打碎他对自己最后的控制权。

“叫出声，让我听见你的感受。”

卡尔身体一僵。眼见泰尔内的皮鞭又高高扬起，他赶紧开口：“我……”

声音里带着柔软的哭腔，和暗哑的情欲。

“我……的屁股……很、很舒服……”

泰尔内对于他一系列的屈服非常受用，他移动到卡尔身边与他肩并着肩，一边轻柔地抚摸他胸口和大腿的鞭痕，一边鼓励他说得详尽些。

“我的屁股……被、被大木棒插……哈啊……很、很舒服……啊……捅到……捅到了……”

不知廉耻的叫床里透露出真实的欲望，连他自己都听得出那一声声呻吟是多妩媚。

是的，妩媚，想要勾引男人挺进他身体里，放肆地驰骋，折磨他的肠道，凌辱他的精神。

“木棒、木棒好大……好舒服……里面啊啊啊……里面……长官……”

卡尔满脸泪水，哀求着泰尔内。快来操他吧，快让他摆脱现在的自己。

泰尔内享受地用目光视奸卡尔的身体和脸庞，当然看得出卡尔熟软的身体急切渴求着他，但他不说话，抚慰鞭痕的手改去玩弄卡尔的乳头。

“哈啊…………乳头……长官的手………啊……玩、玩我的乳头……很舒服……”

温暖的手掌紧贴着胸口让卡尔很喜欢，他更加想要泰尔内整个人压上来了。

“长官……还、还想要更多……啊啊……我、我想要……嗯啊……”

之前卡尔只想闭上眼睛，而现在他陷在泰尔内深邃的棕色眼眸中，只求他能听进自己的请求。

“想要……操我……想要长官的……哈啊啊 ……热的、热的肉棒……嗯……求您……啊啊……”

腰身和手臂已经酸软到无法支撑身体，卡尔仰躺在泰尔内身侧，尽力撅起含着木棒的臀部，一只小腿试探地搭上泰尔内的腰，手中的抽插加速，搅得身下水声越来越黏腻。

“长官……啊啊……哈……要、要射了……可是想要……啊啊…………哈啊……”

分不清是泪水还是汗水沿着眼角流进床单，卡尔已经快极限了，胸口几乎要炸开，话都说不完整。泰尔内就撑着上半身俯视他，赞叹的目光流连于他被情欲煮熟的身体，但也仅限于此。

直到卡尔用木棒把自己操射，泰尔内都没有动作。

“要、要射啊啊啊啊……哈啊……啊啊……”

卡尔向上弹起，像紧绷的弓一样，没有任何慰藉的性器喷射出体液，双腿无意识地夹着木棒尽力摩擦。意识中短暂的空白过去之后，他躺在床上大口喘气，衬衫已经被汗水浸透，而泰尔内，还保持着原来的动作、原来的表情。

等卡尔平复下来，泰尔内俯身吻了他的额头：“你做得很好， 很美，谢谢你。”

然后他抽出了卡尔屁股里的道具，无视卡尔因此产生的震颤，随意地丢在地上：“今天就到这。你可以回去了。”

“…………”卡尔扫了一眼泰尔内散乱的睡衣中间，那根性器明明已经充分勃起，完全进入状态，但泰尔内的态度仿佛只是刚刚给卡尔上了一堂地理课。卡尔呆呆坐在床上，泰尔内甚至向他投来疑问的眼神。

卡尔立即套上裤子离开了房间。

他祈祷明天泰尔内就能带着索塔回来，像今夜这样的羞辱，他再也进行不下去了。

==============================

第三天，卡尔仍是一个人在宽敞华丽的宅中等候。仆人们都是眼观鼻鼻观心，对他提出的要求全都满足，但并不会与他进行更多交流。卡尔觉得闷，把自己关在房间里无聊地躺着。

通讯珠突然滴滴答答地响起，居然是希力德格主动联系他。

“你这家伙怎么回事，这么久了也不报个平安。”

脑中已经想到敖龙黑着脸训斥的样子，卡尔笑出声：“抱歉，是我不好，事情发生太快太多了……你们怎么样？”

“还在跟他们老师屁股后面瞎转悠，一时脱不开身，但愿一周内能结束，然后我们才能去找你。你还在小阿拉米格么？”

“不，我在伊修加德……中间发生很多事，不过我现在很安全，确认了索塔就在库尔扎斯雪原上，还找了圣殿骑士团的人帮我……”

“伊修加德的圣殿骑士团？他们还能安好心帮异乡人？”

卡尔哑然，安色心是真的。

“……”希力德格何等敏锐，立即就想了很多：“他们是为了什么帮你？不会是……”

“我、我还有事——”

“他们有没有伤害到你？有没有受伤？他们到底对你做了什么。”

希力德格强硬的声音不允许他挂断通讯，卡尔也听得出他声音里的关心。

“我、我还好，他们不会伤害我……我，我住在一个贵族家里，只有兄弟两个人……”

“他们对你做什么？告诉我。”

卡尔满脸通红咽了一口口水。好在不是直面希力德格，否则这些话他绝对说不出口：“那个堂哥……喜、喜欢看我，看我被他的堂弟上……还喜欢……看我自己……操自己……没别的了……”

卡尔声音越来越小，最后仿佛蚊蝇一般。通讯珠另一端的希力德格倒是没有不高兴，反而轻轻笑了。

“真是不得了的爱好，我也想看啊。你是怎么操自己的？告诉我。”

“我……我……用木棒，塞进去……”

卡尔臊得脖子都红了，除了窘迫，另一种温度也随着回忆在身体里缓缓升起。

“木棒？木棒很无情啊，想不想换成温热的肉体……换成带着温度的肉棒？”

黑龙的低沉沙哑的声音仿佛带着气息吹在耳边，卡尔吞着口水，双腿夹紧。

“火热的大肉棒，跟你的肉棒蹭在一起。你记得我的肉棒吧？它有多大，有多硬，有多热，在你手心里顶着。你一定也硬得要炸了吧，我可以进你的里面么？我的大肉棒开始一点一点顶进你的身体里……只有头部，够吗？”

随着充满画面感的描述，卡尔忍不住轻轻哼了一声。

“我就当你说不够了，你小洞的肉都紧紧地包着我，不让我退出去。那我就继续往里，狠狠地挺进去！啊……龟头停在里面深处，停着不想动，里面包裹的好紧好舒服啊……”

麻痒的感觉从后穴升起，卡尔难耐地蹭着床单，仿佛真的已经有一根火热的、粗壮的性器插进了他的小穴里，粗重的喘息悉数传入通讯珠中。

“你想要我动的吧？想吗？”

“呜……想……你……你动一动……”

“脱下裤子，把手指伸进去。我也脱了裤子了，现在肉棒硬得不行，我正握着它，想着你。”

被需要的宣言无异于催情剂，卡尔甩掉裤子迫不及待把手指插进已经开始湿润的小穴，他光是听着通讯珠里满是欲望的指引就已经开始分泌体液了。

“进来了……呜……进来了，不够呜呜……”

“好孩子，手指往里去，往你肚子的方向找一找，有个突起。”

卡尔第一次在自己体内探索，但他已经顾不上羞耻，只想马上找到那个一被性器顶到就能让他爽上天的腺体。

“啊…………哈啊啊啊！……找、找到了……嗯啊……好、好喜欢……希力德格，你动一动……”

希力德格的声音已经染满了情欲，卡尔听得出他和自己一样兴奋：“好，我在慢慢地退出，只剩下龟头留在里面，然后狠狠顶回去！再缓缓地抽出来，再狠狠顶回去……”

卡尔自己也已经沉溺在欲望中了，手指随着希力德格的节奏按压着那一点，仿佛是希力德格的语言带化为了实体的物件在他体内驰骋。

“希力德格……嗯啊…………要更多……不够……希力德格啊啊……”

“不够？那我来捏捏你的奶子吧……你自己摸一摸，奶头是不是已经硬邦邦的了？我好喜欢捏它，把他拉长看他弹回去……”

卡尔依言腾出一直在撸管的那只手，摸上自己的胸部扭着乳头。

“奶、奶头……舒服……嗯啊……希力德格……”

“你是不是快要射了？我也快到了……你里面太棒了，一直紧紧咬着我……我就快要射了……哦卡尔，我射了……”

卡尔想象着希力德格紧紧拥着他，在他体内深深埋入性器，然后兴奋地在肠道里喷射精液的样子。他想象着柱头抵着腺体，而液体全部打在同一个地方。模拟对方性器的手指用力压在肠道里。

“啊啊啊……希力德格……哈啊啊啊……”

高潮紧随而来，卡尔软软瘫在床上大口喘气。虽然通讯珠中的声音能让他想象着希力德格在他身体里高潮然后躺在身边和他一起回味这场性爱——但是伸出手去，他什么也没有碰到。

他一个人，躺在囚禁他的房间里，听着希力德格的通讯高潮了。

=============

泰尔内依旧没能在晚饭前赶回来，反倒是德奥尔丹没有加班，悠哉地与卡尔一起用餐。

德奥尔丹不同于他的堂哥，由仆人伺候着端坐长桌两端不是他喜欢的风格，趁堂哥不在家，他拉着卡尔坐在小客厅里随意地坐着，食物堆在茶几上，仆人都被他轰了出去。

是的，就是第一天晚上卡尔被德奥尔丹操给泰尔内看的那个客厅，那张茶几，和那张沙发。

旁边的精灵公子哥高谈阔论，兴致勃勃，卡尔则心不在焉地应付着他。

德奥尔丹夸张地叹了口气：“卡尔先生对我太冷淡了，难道对老哥也是这样吗？还是说只有对我这么爱答不理？”

卡尔一口肉排差点咽不下去，到底是谁冷淡：“……没有……”

德奥尔丹一幅“我很懂”的样子，嬉皮笑脸凑近了卡尔问他：“哎，你和老哥玩得不开心了吗？”

卡尔烦躁地扔下刀叉，起身想离这个聒噪的大少爷远一点。

“诶？果然不开心吗？这可糟糕了，难得老哥特别喜欢一个人。”

“喜欢？！”卡尔猛地转身看德奥尔丹，难以置信：“你知道他对我做了什么——算了这和你没有关系。没有什么玩得开不开心，我不会再给他羞辱我的机会。”

“哇别生气别生气，”手长脚长的德奥尔丹只从座位上站起来跨了一步便拉住了卡尔的胳膊，把他拉回来坐回沙发。

“泰尔内的确是个变态，玩法可能比较那个啦。但这是他第一次肯让陌生人留在家里过夜，也是他第一次为了私人原因调动圣殿骑士团。别看是我怂恿他的，我经常这么怂恿他，可从没想到他真的能答应。”

卡尔气的胀红了脸：“他……他、他让我一个人……用木棒……给他看着！”

德奥尔丹恍然大悟，吹了一声口哨。卡尔受不了他了，再次起身。

这回德奥尔丹没有温柔地拉住他，而是直接拽着胳膊扑倒在沙发上。

“既然他不肯上，那还是我来吧，我保证不会冷落你。”


	17. 泰尔内，德奥尔丹

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 镜子play+双龙

“什——”

德奥尔丹与卡尔头抵着头，腿压着腿，德奥尔丹一只手抓着卡尔手腕，另一只直接隔着裤子色情地揉着。

“呜……你做什么！”

“泰尔内真是个变态加傻子，这么可口的小松饼放在眼前，竟然闻闻就算了。”

“放开……”

“放开？宝贝儿，是你在贴着我的手顶哎。”德奥尔丹拉开卡尔的裤子，只凭这几下揉捏已经让他一柱擎天，不自觉地主动追随着身上精灵 的挑逗，之前的通讯珠性爱根本谈不上是一场完整的性爱，反而只会让他的身体更加饥渴，丝毫无法抵抗德奥尔丹浑身散发出的男性魅力。

他细细悲鸣着不想去看自己不矜持的身体，德奥尔丹却捏住了他的下巴，逼他对视。

“第一天来的时候也许不是这样，但现在，你喜欢我压着你，你喜欢我说想上你，你期待我上你。最重要的，你在期待泰尔内上你。”

“不……不是……”

卡尔还在挣扎，德奥尔丹却丧失了耐性，干脆恶狠狠地抱起卡尔，迈开长腿几步来到卧室里的卫生间，把卡尔按在洗漱台面对镜子。

“你看看你，你看看你的样子。”德奥尔丹重重地喘着压在他背上，把他困在洗漱台和自己中间，胯下已然勃起的性器抵在他臀缝。

卡尔被他拉着头发昂起头，不得不面对镜子里衣衫凌乱、眼角潮红、满脸情欲的自己。

“就算是你自己也看得出吧，这样的表情，是不是在求我操你？你自己来告诉我，你的屁股是不是在摇着蹭我？”

卡尔知道他无法否认德奥尔丹说的没一句话，但他仍想高喊不是的，我没有这样。他不应该这样，这应该只是有目的的性交，甚至称不上做爱才对。他最好像个死人一样躺好，被人灌满精液之后默默离开，而不是……而不是掰开屁股、用甜腻的声音求对方给予自己肉体的快乐。

“……我……我…………”

眼泪止不住地涌出，而视线呆滞地黏在自己镜中的脸上，连脖子都失去扛起头颅的力气，只依赖德奥尔丹抓着头发支撑着。德奥尔丹着实吓了一跳，连忙把人搂在怀里柔声安慰。

“为什么哭？你这样有多美你不知道，无论是我还是泰尔内都为此沉迷。不要逃避，这是你的一部分，而且是很美的一部分。”

卡尔哭得呼吸不畅，脸埋在手里：“不是的……我是为了、求你们帮我……不是的……”

德奥尔丹拿开他掩面的手，抬起他的下巴轻轻吻去眼泪：“你想要我，你想要泰尔内，我们也想要你，不要再拒绝自己了好吗？”

德奥尔丹深蓝的眼眸仿佛刚失去夕阳余晖的天空，卡尔迷失在里面，无法拒绝他的动作，顺从地与他接吻，顺从地被脱掉衣物。德奥尔丹的双手仿佛冰雪中唯一的篝火，所到之处立刻点燃卡尔的欲望。他用力揉卡尔结实的胸部，性器在股沟里滑蹭着，用每一个动作、每一个呼吸表达他高亢的情绪。

这人说的没错，不管脑子里怎么想的，至少卡尔的身体处处叫嚣着渴望他们的抚摸和侵犯，自从与希力德格的通讯珠性爱，不，自从被泰尔内要求自慰开始就是这样了。就如此刻被德奥尔丹放开还恋恋不舍的舌头，翘在身前的性器，在德奥尔丹手里挺起的胸，和屁股后面一张一缩的穴口，全都表达着同一个信息——

“……进、进来……”

德奥尔丹猛地挺进那毫无抵抗的后穴，只插入一小部分就快速地抽插起来，每一次抽插都更深地探入穴道里。龟头的搔刮解决了一部分肠道里的瘙痒，但卡尔远远不满足，难耐地往后拱着。

“啊啊……哈…………要、要再深……”

“好的宝贝儿，这就对了……只要说出来，我就能满足你。”

德奥尔丹深深插入——这一次不再像之前那样只进入一半，长于艾欧泽亚任何一个种族的性器全根进入了卡尔的身体，卡尔急剧地大口呼吸着，感觉自己被从下向上捅穿。

“啊啊啊啊……不要……啊啊……太多了……不行……”

性器就着深入的姿势小幅度抽插着，搅得两个人下身连接的地方湿乎乎一片。卡尔哭出声，向前挺着腰想逃避被贯穿的攻击。

“不要？我觉得不是吧。”德奥尔丹再次让卡尔抬头面对镜子：“你看，多美啊，肚子鼓鼓的好像怀了我的宝宝。”

镜子里的人浑身浅红，肚子被顶得突出来，性器却依旧高高挺起淌着水，挺着胸口，想把乳头蹭进德奥尔丹的手心里。最重要的是卡尔在镜中看到自己的表情，那绝对不是痛苦。

欲望、快感、兴奋，那双湿润的眼睛写满这样的信息，舌尖也耐不住地探到双唇之间，渴求更多的蹂躏。

镜子里不仅有意乱情迷的自己，还能看见洞口深埋的性器外垂着的囊袋，卡尔更加兴奋了。身后的德奥尔丹也感觉到了，退出一小半性器开始大幅度抽插，于是卡尔看着镜子里的人被顶得一前一后，两根柱体，一根在双腿间肆意出入，另一根无助地甩动着。

“啊啊……那里………………哈啊……”

此时精灵直挺坚硬的性器可以更好地抵着腺体擦进肠道，退出的时候再用龟头刮过。无处可逃的快感侵袭着卡尔的头脑，除了身下汹涌的射精欲望和镜子里被操得一脸痴迷的自己，他什么也不知道，什么也无法思考。

德奥尔丹知道卡尔已经到极点了，稍微退出，故意抵着腺体那一点浅浅地冲撞起来，虽然并不会每一击都撞在腺体上，力道也不一样，但恰好是无法掌握的未至感让卡尔更加沉迷。太过强烈的刺激令他尖叫着拼命摇头，泪水满脸都是，他不禁闭上了眼睛享受即将到来的高潮。

“你们……！”

泰尔内的声音突然响起，卡尔睁开双眼，从镜子里看见一脸震惊的军官出现在浴室门口。

“不是的……啊啊啊啊……”

好像偷偷做什么错误的事情被长官发现一样，收到惊吓的卡尔紧缩着肠道射出了精液，高高喷溅到了镜子上。德奥尔丹被绞得忍耐不住，但他没有射在肠道里，而是拔出性器，把精液尽数喷在卡尔汗淋淋的后背上，看着精液顺着光洁的腰椎流淌到股间。

“嘿老哥，”德奥尔丹粗喘着把那精液轻轻抹开，炫耀一样给泰尔内看：“这样多美啊，你真的不想来试试吗？”

泰尔内走近了浴室里的两个人，抚上卡尔的脸，指尖在红润的唇上摩挲着。他身上还带着室外的寒气，手指也一片冰凉。

卡尔还处在余韵中，趴在洗漱台上不住地轻颤着，被泪水糊住的视线里只能看见泰尔内泰尔内好看的眉毛紧紧拧成一团。

“……我有我的节奏。”

“泰尔内，我知道你喜欢玩的那套……但你是不是太忽略对方的感受了？”

“……我觉得挺好，他也有高潮。”

德奥尔丹觉得老哥无药可救，扶着射精后依旧半硬的性器，当着泰尔内的面再次缓缓进入卡尔。

“嗯啊…………”

只是在泰尔内面前被插入，没有任何其他的挑逗，卡尔的身体却再次因欲望而躁动起来，呻吟再次倾泻而出。

“这家伙，可一直认为你是在羞辱他哦。”

卡尔愤愤地扭开脸。他妩媚地在男人身下求欢、承受性器浇灌的样子，这一定是泰尔内最喜欢的姿态，他一定会用更多新鲜的玩法换着花样羞辱他，这不是理所当然的吗。

一只冰凉的手抚上卡尔的后背，冰得他一激灵。

“……也许你说的对，我……”

冰凉的手沿着脊椎滑下，来到插着堂弟性器的洞口边，指尖轻轻舒展的穴口磨蹭。最敏感的性器被低温的手指时不时碰到，德奥尔丹先激动了起来。

“喔喔！泰尔内你这个体温太带劲儿了，插一根手指进去试试。”

泰尔内居然听着他的话，试着把手指探进肛口和那根性器中间，德奥尔丹稍稍退出之后带着他的手指再往里插，一整根中指毫不费力地没根而入。这手指温度远远低于交合处二人的体温，冰得卡尔拱起后背颤抖呜咽着。

“嘶……哈罗妮在上……卡尔的洞里那么火热，你的手指又那么冰……太享受了……”

德奥尔丹带着泰尔内的手指激动地抽插，卡尔刚适应那根冰冰凉的手指，就又被顶着腺体强劲地攻击起来。嘴唇上一直轻柔摩挲的手指更是伸进了口腔，追逐着舌尖。

卡尔不喜欢这样，这又和前两个晚上一样，他被什么别的东西贯穿着，泰尔内则安静地看着，偶尔伸出手火上浇油，或是提出不可违逆的要求。

他不喜欢这样。

卡尔甩开嘴里的手指，抬起一只手推开泰尔内在他身后的手：“你……啊啊……不想上………就走开！……”

对渴求泰尔内插入的承认令他浑身烧红，他偏过头，不敢看泰尔内。

泰尔内站了一会，什么都没说走开了。卡尔此时连呻吟都觉得尴尬，只希望这时候德奥尔丹能胡言乱语说点什么，缓解一下气氛。

德奥尔丹却吹了一声口哨。

不明就里的卡尔刚想回头，却被德奥尔丹从洗漱台上拉起，被带着后退坐在了马桶上，两个人下体依旧连接在一起，下坐的动作让身体里的性器插到最深，卡尔不禁绷紧大腿，后背用力顶着德奥尔丹的胸膛，想要尽力支起身体。

赤身裸体的泰尔内走进浴室，胯下性器已经充分勃起。

“既然这是你要的……”泰尔内的站在卡尔面前，胯下几乎正对着他的脸：“帮我舔湿。”

泰尔内的表情不再那么冷冰冰，不再对卡尔的身体一副无动于衷的样子，他手脚依旧有些冰冷，但躯干已经迅速与马桶上纠缠的两个人一样火热。这样的泰尔内令卡尔心安，不会如同前夜那样神经紧绷。他顺从地扶起泰尔内的性器放进嘴里。

似乎就在等他这样做，德奥尔丹坏笑着开始挺动腰身。猝不及防被向上顶起的卡尔被口中的性器顶进了喉咙，他慌乱地挣扎起来，但德奥尔丹掐着他腰部，泰尔内扶着他的头，除了像狂风中的小船一样在波涛里颠簸，他什么都做不到。

“呜嗯…………呜呜……”

好在泰尔内并非想直接在他的喉咙中爽快一回，稍微抽插了几下便退出来，水光淋漓的性器沿着卡尔的脖子，向下滑过躯干，轻轻在双囊上抵着。

德奥尔丹也安静下来，搬起卡尔的双腿分开，好让泰尔内跪在卡尔面前。

“我……我想我是没有尽到责任让你真正的释放出来。不是说这里——”

泰尔内讲两人的性器并在一起缓缓撸动：“我是说你的灵魂。我只想着看你服从的样子了，这一点是我的失误。”

他放开卡尔的性器，自己的则向下转移，来到含着德奥尔丹柱身的穴口。泰尔内的柱头轻轻在穴口边缘抠挖着。

“我当然一直想要你，现在更是忍不住……我本意是不想伤到你，但现在我好想……想看你同时吃进我们两个人。你想要吗？我允许你选择。”

卡尔没见过泰尔内露出这样的表情，这是隐忍的表情，欲望的表情。

他低下头，红着脸主动帮自己已经撑圆了的肛口再扩张。

德奥尔丹又吹了一声口哨，而泰尔内激动地与卡尔接吻。

与德奥尔丹不同的温柔的吻并不会夺取卡尔太多的注意力，但足以抚慰他不使他再紧张。一边与泰尔内唇舌相交，他一边继续给自己扩张。泰尔内的手探下去与他相握，微凉的手指一根接一根加入紧致的甬道内。

当卡尔自己塞了两根、泰尔内塞进三根之后，泰尔内抽出全部的手指，换上了性器缓缓顶入。卡尔看着那柱体一点一点没入自己体内，下体有些胀痛感，好在没有受伤。

两根性器并列停在他身体里，前后的两个精灵一起发出舒适的叹息。卡尔靠着身后的胸膛大口喘着气，不安地抓着德奥尔丹的头发。

“小松饼催我们呢。”德奥尔丹低头吻着卡尔的肩膀，开始活动。

泰尔内的性器被他的挤压着，随着他的动作也情不自禁开始抽插。他在卡尔身前，腺体全然由他掌握，不几下就磨得卡尔软了腰直喘，肛口虽然还有些痛感，但远远不足以浇灭他的欲火。

看到他展露出的漂亮胸部，泰尔内忍不住叼住了一个乳头含在嘴里吸吮。卡尔挺起胸往他嘴里送着，呻吟一声大过一声，腰臀开始自主跟着两个人的节奏摇动，直扭得德奥尔丹浑身是火，含住卡尔的耳朵要命地舔弄。

下身饱胀的不适感很快被浑身上下的挑逗抹平，两根性器在他身体里一出一进，永远不会让他空着。

“啊啊……舒服……泰尔内嗯…………”

泰尔内沉迷地看着卡尔意乱情迷的样子，下身的节奏再也没有了节制。德奥尔丹被他打乱节奏，干脆只小幅度顶弄着，享受堂哥性器的摩擦，嘴上调戏着卡尔。

“宝贝儿，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢嗯啊…………啊啊……喜欢……”

“喜欢谁啊？那一根肉棒让你更舒服呀？”

“呜呜……都舒服……都……啊啊啊……”

泰尔内也火上浇油，像往常一样命令他说出具体的感受。

“呜……耳朵好、好痒……好舒服……乳头也好舒服……屁股里面有、有两根……啊……大肉棒……一个磨得我……好痒……嗯啊……另一个插得……好爽……正好插到点上……啊啊啊……”

泰尔内满意地吻他：“这是我对你服从我的奖励，来得迟了点，原谅我。”

他加快速度驰骋起来，几乎整根抽出再深深顶入，德奥尔丹被他磨得掐紧了卡尔的腰，低低嘶吼着，卡尔则被顶得神魂颠倒，尖叫不绝于耳。

类似高潮的快感一直充斥着整个身体，但是并没有精液从性器中喷出，只有痉挛的肠道、颤抖的腰臀诉说着无声的高潮。比射精更持久、更强烈的快感控制了他的下半身，唯有含着眼泪高声吟叫才能宣泄出来。

虽然没有精液，马眼依旧湿淋淋地一张一合，尿意随着快意涌上柱体。

“不行了啊啊……要、要被……操到射尿……不要……啊啊啊……”

德奥尔丹已经被挤得无法忍耐，只听到射尿这样的字眼就射在了肠道里，掰过卡尔的脸粗暴地接吻。

氧气被夺走，身体又被泰尔内强烈地攻击，肠道内滚烫的精液一股一股打在肠壁上，卡尔终于憋不住尿了出来，瑟缩的甬道绞紧，泰尔内也达到了高潮，比德奥尔丹更加灼热的体液浇进肠道。

尿液滴滴答答顺着三个人的腿淌下，尿尽之后才是精液涌出，并非喷射，而是类似潺潺尿液一样懒洋洋流出马眼，清淡得堪比前液。

卡尔太累了，加上之前哭泣一直有点缺氧，被德奥尔丹放开之后就趴在泰尔内身上失去了意识。

泰尔内撤出他的身体，把他从德奥尔丹身上抱了起来。失去堵塞的肛口缓缓流出两个精灵浓稠的精液，顺着腿内侧留下淫靡的白色痕迹。

德奥尔丹本来已经舒服得不想动了，看到这美景立即拉住卡尔的两条腿，脸埋在卡尔股间舔弄着肛口，舌头尽力刺入其中。

泰尔内皱眉：“从我的角度看，你才比较变态。”

即使已经没有意识，卡尔仍然因身下的刺激低低呻吟起来。泰尔内听到，不再任由堂弟胡闹，抱着卡尔坐进浴缸，开始放水。

不多时，卡尔是在泰尔内的顶弄中醒来的，他躺在泰尔内怀里，两个人泡在浴缸中，水面随着泰尔内的动作激烈地波动着。

其实泰尔内的抽插很温柔，相比德奥尔丹的粗暴和双龙的激烈，此时他们正像恋人一般温存着，泰尔内照顾着他上上下下的敏感点，缓缓给予他身体内部的慰藉。

可是卡尔今天之内就已经射过三次，疲惫的身体连这样柔和的性爱也无法再承受，恳求的声音渐渐带了哭腔：

“泰尔内……啊啊……别……求你不要了……太、太多了……啊……我受不了了……嗯啊……我……今天已经射了三次……”

泰尔内停了：“……三次？你自己玩了？”

卡尔这才想起早上那一发是与希力德格用通讯珠撸出来的。泰尔内显然不高兴了，他毕竟最喜欢的是对卡尔的控制，一旦知道卡尔在自己控制外手淫，一定会变本加厉用他的手段折磨卡尔。

“我、我……你……你不肯碰我……我就……自己……”

声音越来越低，卡尔简直无法想象自己有一天会说出这样不知羞耻的话，但此时唯有这样说才能消解泰尔内的怒气。

果然泰尔内很受用，但他依旧不会放过卡尔。他把卡尔扶起来，换成面对自己的姿势跨坐上来。

“这一次原谅你，但是不要让我再知道你自己释放，懂了吗？现在，自己动，直到射出来。”

这总比被皮鞭惩罚要好，卡尔无奈，扶着浴缸边缘，酸软的腰上下运动起来。为了减少被快感折磨的时间，尽快释放，他力求每一次吞入性器都撞在自己的敏感点上。

强烈的刺激使他眼前一片空白，耳边仿佛蜂群嗡鸣，他听不见自己叫得有多大声，也看不见泰尔内对他身体和表情痴迷的样子，满脑子只有起起落落这一个动作，直到随着眩晕射出淡薄的精液，他才脱力地倒在泰尔内怀里。

泰尔内没有再为难他，只是搂着他温柔接吻，同时退出他身体自己打着手枪。等泰尔内射出，卡尔迷迷糊糊已经快要睡着了。

泰尔内抱着卡尔回到他的卧室，卡尔隐约不安了起来：“不要……泰尔内，我不行了，你别……”

泰尔内把他放在大床上轻轻在额头印下一吻：“‘不要’也是禁词，以后不许了。你放心，我不会伤害你的，今天不会再做了，和我一起睡觉就好。”

卡尔半信半疑，但疲惫的身体不允许他再挣扎。盖好被子的一瞬间，睡意便铺天盖地袭来。

泰尔内躺在他旁边，搂着他的腰，也沉沉睡去。


	18. 隼巢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 办公室play？

卡尔休息得很好，第二天太阳高照才醒来。

泰尔内带回来了新消息，隼巢附近的驻所有人见过类似索塔的猫魅被异端者绑架走。伊修加德几乎没有猫魅出没，那只黄猫就是索塔的可能性非常大。

卡尔激动万分，恳求泰尔内再去隼巢的时候带上他同行。泰尔内很犹豫，德奥尔丹怂恿他：“别担心教会的那帮老头子，我去打点，你别把人看丢了就没问题。”

就这样，卡尔终于再次呼吸到伊修加德户外干冷的空气。

他和泰尔内同骑着一只狮鹫，带领着十几人名骑士飞往隼巢。

泰尔内的左手一直插在卡尔外套里面。一开始他以为泰尔内手冷，直到那只手开始不安分地移动。先是在肚子上轻轻按压，过了一会伸进衬衫里面，在胸口做着各种挑逗的动作。

卡尔大惊失色，这可是高空飞行中！

泰尔内沉重的鼻息在他耳边轻轻呢喃：“别乱动。一会就到了。”

卡尔又躲不掉，只好红着脸任他揉胸。过分的是胸捏够了之后，那只手向下，隔着裤子揉他的性器。卡尔紧紧抓着那只胳膊，脸红得在寒风中都不觉得冷了。

好在十多分钟之后骑士团降落在白雪皑皑的城镇隼巢，泰尔内的手总算拿了出去。

卡尔低头看自己的胯，感谢裙甲把突起挡得结结实实。

泰尔内早先已经派出了一队骑士跟踪异端者，现在要等他们回来带路，骑士们簇拥着泰尔内和卡尔进入了隼巢驻所。

泰尔内是这里军阶最高的人，拉着卡尔进了他的办公室，吩咐手下在门口守着。

门一关上，卡尔就被按在门板上激吻。泰尔内堵着他的嘴，与他舌头纠缠在一起，而隔着一层木板就是素不相识的伊修加德士兵，他根本不敢发出声音。

放开卡尔之后，泰尔内想到了一个新的玩法：“照我说的做，如果不想被外面士兵听见的话。”

他坐在了办公桌后面，自己脱掉了一只靴子，然后示意卡尔脱掉衣物钻进桌底。

办公桌下的空间并不十分宽松，卡尔在下面按照泰尔内的要求只能蜷缩半躺着，双腿敞开，从飞行中就一直充血的性器躺在腹部，屁股和肛口露给座位上的人看。好在地上铺着厚重的毛绒地毯，屋里也点着炉火，赤身裸体的卡尔并不冷。

“很好，现在开始不许出声。”

卡尔很快明白了为什么不能出声——泰尔内喊了卫兵进来，开始吩咐他重新布置隼巢的戒备。

办公桌的背面有木板隔绝视线，所以卫兵看不到桌下有人。卡尔紧张地蜷着，不知道泰尔内到底要玩什么花样。

卫兵似乎要拿走泰尔内桌上的什么文件，脚步声走近木板。

就在这时，泰尔内换了一个姿势，裸足重重扫过卡尔胯间的囊袋。

“……！”卡尔连忙捂住嘴。

桌上方的两个人似乎毫无察觉，至少卫兵仍在对文件进行提问。

泰尔内的脚故意荡来荡去，时轻时重地擦着卡尔胯下，偶尔顶在会阴处，用脚趾甲扣着嫩肉。

腿间的轻微刺痛使卡尔一激灵，后背撞在木板上发出声响，吓得卡尔浑身紧绷。

终于泰尔内打发走了卫兵，办公室重归安静。精灵军官退开座椅，看着桌下蜷成一团颤抖的卡尔，轻轻用裸足踩上他胯间。

“我一直认为你很喜欢被人看着，或者冒着被发现的风险做爱，果然像刚才那样很有感觉吧？”

比性器温度略低的脚底柔柔地搓着那柱体，卡尔的身体渐渐又舒展开，腿张得更大，细碎的呻吟憋不住泄出。

“不是的……请您、请您别再……嗯……”

光裸的脚踩着身体渐渐抬高，卡尔顺从地含住脚趾，学着曾经被触手和猫魅舔弄的样子舔舐着精灵的趾间。

泰尔内很满足，就这样懒洋洋靠在椅子里一边享受卡尔的舌头，一边喊来了自己的副官。

卡尔猜泰尔内不会真的让副官看到桌下风光，但仍然紧张地蜷起了腿。随着军靴走近的声音，他紧张得连舌头都忘了动。

泰尔内也不催促，反而抽出脚，带着湿淋淋的口水滑到卡尔胸口，开始用脚趾玩弄他的乳头。

身后木板外副官一一汇报着关于异端者的情报，卡尔忍不住想分辨有没有索塔的信息，然而乳头上泰尔内的脚趾按压之后捻动，捻动之后夹住拉拽，强忍着不发出声音都已经很难了，他自然很快无法再集中注意力听副官的发言。

折磨人的脚趾终于退开，卡尔才松开捂着嘴巴的手悄悄大口喘气。然而猝不及防地，换了姿势的泰尔内用军靴踏在卡尔的性器上，由轻到重地碾压起来。

卡尔无处可退，原本就已经流淌着前液的性器被碾在腹部和冰冷的鞋底中间，快感的电流使他轻微弹动，肩膀再一次撞在木板上。

副官没有无视这个声响，汇报的声音犹豫着停了下来。

要被发现了。卡尔浑身的血迅速凉了下去，下半身的热度却丝毫没有消退。他紧捂着嘴巴不敢剧烈喘息，紧张和窒息感使他失去了对下半某种功能的控制，随着泰尔内一记突然加力的踩踏，精液立即喷在卡尔的胸口上。

“没事，我踢到桌子了而已，好了你下去吧。告诉外面不要进来。”

副官一退出房间，泰尔内便再也没有了那副好整以暇的风度，椅子被他站起来的动作带翻，卡尔则被拽着脚腕拖出桌底。

泪眼迷离、胸前精液流淌的卡尔极大取悦了泰尔内，他干脆抱起卡尔让他躺在桌子上，然后拉开裤链挺身而入。

“……！！”依旧不敢发出声音，卡尔不得不继续捂着口鼻，全身的力量都用来控制滚动在喉头的媚叫，不知不觉中后穴收缩得紧如初夜。

泰尔内喜欢极了卡尔隐忍又难耐的样子，双囊兴奋地拍在卡尔的臀部上发出大到让他心惊胆战的脆响，里面滚烫坚挺的性器更是翻着花样刺激他的腺体，逼他抑制不住地发出闷闷的呻吟声，然后在紧张中泛着泪花用目光求饶。

紧致的后穴加上卡尔几天内的多次高潮，这一次泰尔内先一步射精。考虑到隼巢驻所里洗澡不如家里方便，他没有射进肠道里，而是喷在了卡尔大腿内侧。捂着嘴巴喘息的卡尔，躯干和腿侧流淌着精液，还无法闭合的屁眼由于抽插泛着红。淫靡的画面令泰尔内十分满足，亲上卡尔大腿内侧的嫩肉，把自己留下的体液连啃带咬地舔干净，然后来到胸口也如法炮制。最喜欢乳头被欺负的卡尔享受着一波一波的快感，却无法叫出声发泄，只能夹着泰尔内的躯干，在结实的腹肌上磨蹭自己的囊袋。

舔干净痕迹的泰尔内看了看卡尔重新精神起来的性器，居然退开身整理好衣物。他扶起椅子坐好，仿若什么都没发生过，然后命令卡尔坐在桌子上自己撸。

“没有我的命令不许射，明白么？”

卡尔顺从张开腿冲着泰尔内活动着手腕。性器敏感度已经大大下降，只用手撸动带来的刺激远远不够，他看着泰尔内的脸色试着插了一只手指在后穴里。泰尔内没有阻止他，他便弯曲着中指在甬道中寻找希力德格指给他的那个突起，搅出细碎的水声。

卡尔脸上烧得比炉火还要热，泰尔内的目光一直没从他身上移开过，仿佛带着高温刮过每一块皮肤，甚至性器也因为目光扫过而变得更加高亢。卡尔两只手一只要撸管，一只要抽插后穴，没有遮拦的嘴只好紧咬牙关，努力让声音控制在低低呻吟的范围内。

后穴的按压实在太过舒服，卡尔已经快要攀上顶峰，然而泰尔内丝毫没有放过他的意思，卡尔可不敢无视泰尔内的命令，只好停下后穴的手。不想泰尔内抻长了脚推了推他还插在肠道中的手指。

卡尔猛地掐住差点爆发的性器，仰头绷紧了脖颈，生理性的泪水涌出眼眶，剧烈喘息着等这阵眩晕的快感过去。泰尔内是要他继续玩弄后穴，又不让他射精，他只好一边掐着性器，一边艰难地抽插起手指，指尖在穴内按压的每一下都变成了甜蜜的折磨。即使他试着避开腺体，在肠壁上随意的捅着，射精感依然源源不断地涌上柱体，然后因为自己残酷的钳制而无法爆发。

一边加热一边冷却的酷刑持续了几分钟，卡尔已经泪眼模糊，小声啜泣着恳求着泰尔内行行好放过他。

“好吧，放手，我来帮你射出来。”

泰尔内心满意足，起身低下头埋在卡尔双腿间，含住了已经憋到紫红的性器，直接吞到喉咙口。

卡尔终于还是控制不住叫出了声，愉悦的悲鸣带着绵长的尾音回荡在办公室里，身体痉挛着在泰尔内喉中喷出稀薄的精液。

=============================

第二天凌晨时，先遣的斥候回到了隼巢。泰尔内整顿了兵力，带着卡尔一起出发向异端者聚集点移动。

天还没有完全亮透，又开始下起暴雪，狂风刮得狮鹫在空中东倒西歪。能见度已经非常低，骑士队甚至不知道自己正在朝哪个方向前进。

泰尔内只好下令落地，等待暴雪过去。

第一只狮鹫落在雪地上的一瞬间就发出一声短促的惨叫消失不见了，他的骑手只来得及发出一声凄厉的警告：“龙！！！”

泰尔内立即下令拉起高度集合，但所有人已经处于低空甚至落在地上，在来得及飞高之前就被接二连三地扑在地上。

卡尔和泰尔内一起骑着的狮鹫也没有逃过一劫，强有力的龙爪自上方抓住狮鹫的头部，结实的双翼拍打着带着狮鹫摔在地上。

卡尔被甩了出去，等他再次站稳，龙已经扭断了狮鹫的脖子，朝他扑了过来。

卡尔奋力扑倒在地上闪过这一击，想去捡起自己掉在地上的剑。不料龙看得懂他的意图，已经提前封锁了他与武器，以及与人群的之间的的路。

所有骑士都在混战之中，泰尔内更是被数只稍小的龙鸟围攻，没人腾得出功夫帮他，卡尔只能被龙逼着后退，与人群越来越远，渐渐雪幕完全遮盖住了他的视线，骑士团战斗的声音也淹没在风中。

卡尔已经精疲力尽，只能靠戴在身上的匕首防身。他知道自己无法再拖延下去，被这样驱赶远离人群，即使龙放过他，他也会死于暴雪。

卡尔站稳身体，集中全部注意力，眼睛盯着龙头攻击的方向，舍弃防御放手一搏。龙长大嘴巴咬向他时，他猛地发力跳起迎向那血盆大口，用尽全身力气把匕首送进龙的上颚。

龙发出痛苦的嘶吼，拼命甩着头后退，胡乱拍打的翅膀卷得风雪帘幕都改变了形装。

这时卡尔发现龙的身后有一个黑色的身影，身边似乎还有一地的龙鸟尸体。

受伤的龙发出最后的怒吼，利爪朝着卡尔抓来。

黑色的身影高高跳起，一瞬间手中巨大的武器斩落在龙的脖子上。龙身跌落在飞扑的的路径上，大股的血液渗进雪地。

黑色的战斗者拄着武器静静立在龙尸边看着卡尔。雪实在太大了，尽管他们只隔着五步的距离，卡尔已然无法辨认那个人的细节，只看得出对方身形与自己相似，依稀认出武器是一把巨大的剑，几乎到那人下巴的高度。

突然黑色剑士朝他冲了过来，速度和斩断龙头时一样迅疾，卡尔还来不及做出躲避的反应，就见他挥剑砍向了卡尔身后的龙鸟。

卡尔身后不知什么时候聚集了六七只龙鸟，他们虽然不会飞，但依旧是战斗力不容小觑的魔物，尤其喜欢群居。伊修加德的骑士堪称对龙专家，也不敢单枪匹马对付龙鸟群。

然而持大剑的黑色人影对战着一群这样的魔物毫不露怯，他身上泛着隐隐的黑雾，龙鸟似乎无法伤他分毫。挥动的剑身留下一道一道不祥的紫黑色痕迹，每一剑对龙鸟来说都是致命的。

很快六只龙鸟惨叫着倒在剑士脚下。

剑士像之前一样拄着剑看他。

“谢谢您！”卡尔在风雪中大声喊着：“您救了我……我……”

怎么报答您这句话卡在了卡尔嗓子里，每次说完的结局都是被操，他只好改口：

“您叫什么？是伊修加德的骑士吗？我、我叫卡尔，我在找一个叫索塔的猫魅……”

剑士似乎是发出了笑声，然后靠近卡尔。他穿着厚重的黑色铠甲，脸也全部包在头盔中，明明和卡尔一样高的身形，却不知为何带给卡尔十足的压迫感，使他不自觉后退了一步。

剑士伸出手，似乎是要握手的意思，卡尔困惑地与他相握。

接着酥麻的感觉从手心传进手臂和身体，说不清那是什么东西——卡尔的脑海中浮现出各种在他身上发生过、抑或没发生过的性爱片段，站着、跪着、躺着、骑着被各种种族甚至野兽在体内抽插，也有自己握着各种武器的手柄塞进后穴寻求快感。姿势和对象尽管各有不同，所有的片段却有一个相同的地方，那就是主角——卡尔，无一例外地享受于其中。

脑中各种过于真实的淫靡画面太过刺激，卡尔一时不知道自己身在何处，所为何事，眼前是交替出现的床铺、地毯、墙壁、浴室、小巷、桌椅、树下，耳边充斥着喘息、呻吟、抽插的水声、拍打的啪啪声，淫荡的浪言浪语。他失去平衡，一头栽在黑色剑士的胸口。

剑士扶住他，从他手里撤了自己的手，卡尔脑中的画面这才停止，风雪交加的雪地和呼啸的风声重新占据了感官。

卡尔用尽全力推开剑士，两个人重新拉开距离。

卡尔哆嗦着嘴唇不知道应该说什么，与剑士相顾无言地站在暴雪中，直到他被吹得脸都失去知觉了，剑士依然沉默着，直挺挺地站在对面。

僵持的局面最后被泰尔内打破，骑士团喊着卡尔的名字寻找过来，卡尔回身大叫着回应，搜寻着泰尔内的身影。

他们终于汇合在一起，浑身是龙血的泰尔内一把拉住卡尔，脸上古怪地望向卡尔身后。

“泰尔内，一个剑士救了……咦？”

黑色的剑士不知什么时候消失不见了，空留一地破碎的龙鸟尸体。

不知是不是错觉，卡尔觉得泰尔内脸色比平时更加冰冷，看向他的目光里一点没有失而复得的欣喜。

他冷静地指挥骑士团徒步走向某个方向，吩咐两个骑士抓着卡尔的胳膊把他夹在中间。骑士们一句话也不多说，提着卡尔匆匆赶路，与其说是保护，不如说更像挟持。


	19. 入狱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蒙眼+放置

他们没有回到隼巢，而是徒步不足半小时就来到一处军营。

一进入人类守备的领地，卡尔便累瘫在地上。伊修加德以外的地方很少下雪，大部分艾欧泽亚冒险者都不具备长时间雪地行进的本事。

泰尔内带着骑士围住了坐在地上的卡尔：“你所说救了你的那个人是谁？”

卡尔愣了一下，泰尔内的态度非常冷，甚至隐隐透出怒气。

“我不认识那个剑士。”

“不认识为什么会救你？他为什么出现在那？”

“这……我怎么知道？也许是路过的冒险者？”

“冒险者？还是应该叫异端者？”

泰尔内的语气冰冷到极点，卡尔非常惊慌：“我、我真的不认识他！”

“可我确定他认识你！在贫民窟他就出现过，替你驱赶追你的人群，我在高处看的一清二楚！”

卡尔震惊，他真的没有发现过这个人，包括这次相遇，他连对方如何杀死的第一批龙鸟都没看见。

“我好心帮你，你倒是背着我们与异端者私通，我真是看错你了……劝你配合一点，不要让我用强制手段！”

“泰尔内！我知道的不比你多！”

精灵军官失去耐性，愤怒地示意几个圣殿骑士把卡尔从地上拉起来，押进了一处营房改造成的监狱。

押解者没有像卡尔想象中那样把他推进牢笼不管，而是压制着他靠在墙上，抻开双手吊在头顶，还用一块绢布遮住了他的眼睛。

然后士兵开始脱他的衣服。

“你们这是干什么！放手！放开我！”

卡尔胡乱抬腿去踢，没有准头的腿反被对方抓住，解了裤带扒掉裤子。上衣很快也被彻底敞开，但由于双手困住无法完全脱掉，只能挂在身上。

卡尔头上扎着遮住眼睛的布料，上半身穿着背心，外面衬衣和外套敞开，下半身却彻底光溜溜，在寒冷的牢房里瑟瑟发抖。

好在士兵们走开后很快端着火盆回来，狭小的牢房渐渐开始升温。士兵们忙碌了几分钟，之后被泰尔内冷冰冰的声音赶了出去。

泰尔内的军靴踏在牢房的石板地上，渐渐逼近，贴近卡尔停下后却不说话。

“泰、泰尔内……我真的不认识那个人，请你相信我……”

没有得到回答，卡尔脖颈的皮肤接触到一个冰冷的触碰，似乎是皮鞭的一端。

卡尔在恐惧中颤抖着，等鞭子落在自己身上，呼吸渐渐急促。

温热的气息拂在卡尔额头，泰尔内似乎与卡尔站的很近。但卡尔不敢进行任何挣扎的动作。

疑似皮鞭的物件轻轻点在卡尔的脖子上，沿着锁骨来回描绘。瘙痒蔓延在皮肤上。

对泰尔内的惧怕和服从已经成型了，失去视野后泰尔内的味道和温度侵占了卡尔的思维，他甚至想不起反抗，只能颤抖着准备承受泰尔内的怒火，无论是鞭刑还是交媾。

锁骨上的硬物移向下，隔着薄薄的背心刮过乳头，然后绕着乳头画起圈。

卡尔咬了咬嘴唇。他当然还想要乳头再次被骚刮。

背心很快被利器划成两半。

另一侧的胸部被温暖的大手覆盖上，手心轻轻压在已经挺立的乳头上，没有动作。卡尔呼吸加重，起伏的胸口带着乳尖往那只手里送，以此寻求一点点的快慰。

那只手顺着他的意愿揉了起来，指尖流连于敏感的乳头，仿佛带着爱意一样抚慰着渐渐燃起欲望的身体。

而皮鞭却毫无怜惜之意地戳弄着饱胀的乳头，似有似无地挑逗着，在卡尔沉溺于手掌的温存时终于打出了第一鞭。

“呜……”

火辣的鞭打和柔情似水的爱抚割裂着卡尔的感官，他本人毫无察觉的情况下，性器半软半硬地流着体液。

鞭子开始像暴雨一般落在身体各处，并不重，但足够打出一道又一道火烧火燎的痕迹。偏偏那只柔情蜜意的手依旧恪尽职守地撩拨着卡尔，更没有放过已经站起来的柱体，捏着龟头在马眼处摩挲，惹出更多的粘液。

鞭子打到大腿内侧，卡尔终于忍不住呜咽出声，那里的肉太嫩了，被粗暴对待之后打着颤，渐渐无力支撑身体。

泰尔内贴上来搂住他，那只天使一样的手安抚地拍打着他的后背，然后滑下去揉捏翘挺的屁股。手指几次擦着穴口抚过去，勾得卡尔情不自禁撅起腰臀。

“最后问你一次，那个人是谁？”

“我真的、真的不认识他……啊啊啊！”

手还在在会阴处细密地抚摸着，皮鞭却毫不留情地开始插入后穴。

“呜啊……疼……泰尔内……嗯……”

“撒谎，鞭子很细，你又很贱，怎么会疼呢。”

听出泰尔内的变化，卡尔彻底慌了：“我、我没有……啊……”

“撒谎，你这屁眼一张一合地求着我插进去呢，听，都出水了。”

鞭子的出入果然已经带上了滑腻的水声，一下一下无情地戳在肠壁上，快感和痛感混合着涌上来，卡尔眼前的布料渐渐被泪水浸湿。

“不光是下贱的屁眼，前面没用的狗屌也一副期待的样子。”

“请、请不要这样说……呜……”

“我说错了吗？你这根没用的东西已经淌着水顶着我了，我裤子都被你弄湿了一片。”

皮鞭依旧在体内乱搅，虽然硬邦邦得怼得肚子里面有些难受，却也会有一下没一下地碰到腺体，加上那只手在双球和腿根的爱抚，连卡尔自己都察觉到了下身的硬度，勃发的性器直挺挺戳着泰尔内微凉的软甲，企图在上面降低发自身体内部的热度。

“你是多下贱啊，无论是谁都可以插进你这个贱屁股吧，那个人是不是也操过你？所以你也死心塌地的给他做间谍？”

“不是……呜呜……不要了……”

“怎么会不要呢，你都用自己的身体为资本换取我们的情报了，难道不是只要有东西捅进这个淫荡的屁股，你就会开心得直摇尾巴吗？”

“啊啊……不是……我、我是因为……哈啊……是你我才……”

泪水大量涌出，浸透的布料下方脸颊上也潮湿一片，泰尔内停下了，两只手都僵在原处。

随即他发狠地把皮鞭抵在腺体的位置狠狠一搅，无视卡尔凄厉的叫声，一阵风一样离开了牢房。

==============

牢房单间外时不时有人走过。卡尔记得房间的结构是三面墙，一面铁栏杆，意味着凡是从他牢房外路过的人都能看见他屁股里含着皮鞭勃起的样子。

虽然没有一个人脚步停住，但被陌生人看见自己不堪的模样，光是想到这一点他就羞耻得无地自容。然而身前兴奋的器官毫无颓意，越是被人看见，越是精神抖擞。

此刻黑暗中此起彼伏的低声言语和脚步无限逼近他之前脑内的画面，令他完全无法平静。在那个莫名的黑色剑士传递给他的信息中，他看到过自己匍匐在泰尔内脚下承受各种各样的惩罚，屁股里吃着的或是木棒，或是他人的性器，甚至也有泰尔内静静看着自己被轮奸的画面。无论是哪一种，他都愉悦地承受着粗鲁的抽插，不消说肠道里的快感，就连被掐着的腰，被揪着的乳头，被捏紧的脖子，被迫握着火热性器的手，处处都传来让他不断攀升的快慰。

更过分的是泰尔内也路过他的房间，在不远处另一个单间内大声审讯其他的犯人，侮辱的话语和清脆的鞭打声落在卡尔耳中，使他忍不住幻想那同时也是落在自己身上，想象自己被泰尔内抽打着，浑身布满火红滚烫的鞭痕，想象泰尔内的手掐在那些鞭痕上，带给他足以高潮的兴奋。

然而除了后穴里那一根无济于事的鞭子，他什么都没有。欲望被吊在不上不下的地方，卡尔难受至极。

就这样过了不知几个小时，熟悉的脚步声回到了他面前。

即使隔着遮光的眼罩，卡尔依旧能感觉到泰尔内灼热的目光落在他身体最违抗他羞耻心的地方。

“难道是我看错，卡尔先生的确喜欢我，到了被我用马鞭捅也可以勃起，被冷落这么久也不会萎，甚至还依旧开心地吃着马鞭的程度。”

“泰尔内……求你……”

短短的几个词全是满满的情欲，卡尔被自己的声音吓了一跳。

“为了证明自己，请卡尔先生拿出诚意吧。只要你能想着我射出来，我就相信你得清白。”

“什么？你……”

泰尔内不再出声，卡尔甚至察觉不到他的存在，无措地拉紧了手上的锁链。

“泰尔内……？”

这个精灵军官从来都是说一不二，卡尔毫无办法，也许现在唯一的出路就是想尽办法让自己高潮。

皮鞭吊在肛口，毫无用处，除了自己夹紧的双腿，卡尔没有任何可以辅助的外力，恐怕真的要用想象高潮了。他吞咽着口水，开始尽量详尽地回忆那个剑士带给他的片段。

他想到一段泰尔内让他趴在地上装作茶几的画面。泰尔内穿着整齐地喝着奶茶看着书，翘着腿搭在“茶几”上，而卡尔则赤身裸体，身后插着一只细长的鱼，鱼奄奄一息地在肠道里扭动挣扎，身体乱撞，顶得卡尔腰腿软得发颤，然而身前的性器被丝带绑住，即使被鱼碾得眼前一黑，也绝对无法射出半滴精液。

光是想到那种得不到爆发的痛苦，都能让人气血涌上面孔，又向下汇聚在翘起的性器上。卡尔忍不住缩紧屁股，用肠肉小幅度摩擦着已经变得温热的皮鞭，带来一丝丝聊胜于无的酥痒。

脑中的泰尔内被他抖得不耐烦，拿开了双脚放了茶杯在他背上。微烫的茶杯在皮肤上留下赤红的印记，而他则吟叫着用后穴达到了高潮。

他试着像那片段中的自己一样发出一些声音，先是小小的呻吟，逐渐忍不住摆动起腰部放开嗓子叫起来。

“啊啊……哈啊……后面……想要……”

这时他脑中的自己后穴吞吃着的不再是乱动的鱼，换成由一个人操纵的长条物体，冰冷的铁器在他体内冲撞着，他感到恐惧——那是火枪，伊修加德的新武器，机工师的火枪，修长的枪身里随时可以喷射出致命的攻击，而卡尔就在会被捅爆的恐惧中紧紧夹着枪管高亢呻吟。

“啊啊啊……再深一点……哦那里好棒……哈啊啊……”

操持枪械的人似乎开启了它的什么功能，枪管开始发热，震动。

“啊啊啊……”卡尔挺起跨，像脑中的自己一样尖叫起来：“好热……不要了……啊啊啊要死了……”

震动的铁管不停击打在他肠壁上，他的后穴似乎喷出了体液，像真正的女人潮吹一样，枪管灌进了液体，震动就带着水声，他听着自己的淫水声，尖叫着高高撅起屁股，与所说的相反，他只想要更深地吃进那圆柱体。

“要死了……唔啊啊啊……啊啊啊！”

他似乎是随着想象中的自己一起发出了高潮时淫乱的叫声，身体深处像脑中一样舒服得一塌糊涂，但性器并没有跟着一起射出，只能随着他抑制不住的、徒劳的摆腰而甩动着。剧烈的动作终于甩掉了后穴的马鞭，快感却没有减少一分一毫。

泰尔内隔得远远地发出一声冷笑。卡尔立即想起在想象也中听过这种冷笑。泰尔内带他去听歌剧，他们坐在包厢中，却不完全是单独的。10人容量的包厢最边缘是卡尔，泰尔内挨着他，用身体隔绝了另一端三个人的视线，而手此时正在卡尔体内——卡尔的裤子裆部是裂开的。

“唔啊……卵蛋……压到了……好舒服啊啊……”

卡尔扭动着双腿，代替想象中泰尔内的手挤压着双囊，然而空虚的洞里没有任何物体可以代替那三只修长的手指。

“哈啊啊……泰尔内……想要……啊啊……想要……求你操我好不好……呜呜……”

卡尔再也顾不得羞耻了，带着甜腻的鼻音恳求着沉默的男人。然而剧院里的泰尔内和现实中的一样不做理睬，只发出冷冷的哼笑，三只手指在他体内不紧不慢地抽动，带起一波一波让他眼角泛红，牙关紧咬的快感。

与剧院中必须压抑声音的卡尔不同，现实的卡尔哭着尽情浪叫，向泰尔内宣泄着充满身体的热量。

“不要管……那三个人，操我……狠狠地在他们面前插我……啊啊……想要……”

站着看热闹的军官听到这里，似乎得到了启发，喊来了五个部下。五双军靴在牢房外响起，停住，卡尔知道，五双眼睛在看着他淫荡的身体，也许五个年轻人都被他这操熟了的身体吸引住，五个健壮的身体都挺着粗壮的性器，也许泰尔内等着让这五根黑红的柱体依次插进他止不住流水的搔穴里。

脑中的剧情本来应该是泰尔内拉着他进入洗手间隔间，享受二人世界，然而随着五个士兵在不远处粗壮的呼吸声，脑内的情节改为那三名路人发现了屁股湿得一塌糊涂的卡尔，在泰尔内的允许下粗暴地逐个享用起他骚水长流的小穴。

早就渴求肉棒狠狠碾压抽插的卡尔，在第一根火热肉棒进入的一瞬间，浑身痉挛着射精了。

“啊啊啊……哈啊啊啊！”

现实中的快感也如同雪崩一般汹涌而出，卡尔真正地射精了。

挺着跨甩出最后一点精液之后，他无力地挂在锁链上，随着高潮后的余韵颤抖。

眼罩早已被眼泪浸透，凉凉地盖在脸上，合不拢的嘴滴下口水，自己前后的体液流得满腿都是。

泰尔内缓缓鼓起了掌，一下一下仿佛拍在他的心脏上。

他低低地哭了起来。


	20. 雪原

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 自攻自受

五名围观的士兵突然惨叫着倒在地上，继而泰尔内的怒吼响起，战斗的声音回响在狭小的牢房中，随着精灵痛苦的闷哼，又彻底沉寂下去。

卡尔看不见，但觉得空气中的氛围很熟悉。不是嗅觉，也不是声音，是皮肤上战栗的小电流，很像风雪中遇到黑色剑士时那样。

眼罩被摘下，眼前果然是那个剑士。

泰尔内倒在牢房的门口，额头鲜血长流。牢房的铁栏杆一面，居然挂着一整块黑布遮着，隔绝了里外的视线——泰尔内一开始就安排了这黑布，除了他自己，没有别人能看见卡尔的淫态。

剑士递给卡尔衣物：“赶快，外面有人接应。”

他的声音令卡尔很安心，仿佛蕴含着魔力一般，将他之前痛苦的心情一扫而空，闷闷的胸口也轻快起来。

同时也很耳熟，但隔着头盔发出的声音不尽真切，卡尔无论怎样也想不起来在哪里听过。

他迅速包裹好了自己，正想跟着剑士离开，却在泰尔内的身体前犹豫了。

泰尔内眉头紧皱，但还有呼吸。

卡尔略做思考，终于大步跨了出去。他最初来到伊修加德、寻求泰尔内帮助的目的就是寻找索塔，现下黑剑士的出现令泰尔内无视诺言囚禁他，此时不走，恐怕再也没有机会了。

剑士已经不知去了哪里，营地里横七竖八躺了一地的伊修加德人，站着七八个衣着朴素看不出身份的人。

人群用玩味的眼光看着他，为首的朝他一努嘴：“救你是与那个暗黑骑士合作的条件，赶紧过来，再不走就要来人了。”

卡尔忙不迭跟紧这些面色凶恶的人，离开了伊修加德营地。

==================

这些人是异端者，逃跑的路上卡尔搞懂了一点，他们的确抓到了索塔。

卡尔激动得耳鸣目眩，差点摔倒。他一天没有吃饭和休息，而且还大肆消耗过体力，已经累得手脚软绵绵。

那个救了他的剑士，被称为暗黑骑士，异端者们也不知道他的来历。

异端者首领反问：“他要救你，你反倒不认识他？”

卡尔摇头。

首领呵呵笑了起来：“这样啊……你刚才说的那个索塔，在我们营地里，不过你想带走他恐怕……”

卡尔疲惫地看着人群不怀好意的笑容。这种反应他太熟悉了。

已经离索塔只有一步之遥，他除了答应还能怎么办。

===================

一抵达隐秘的营地，首领便急不可耐地呼唤起来。

“兄弟们！我们捡到好宝贝了，这可是伊修加德高官玩过的小淫娃！”

“索塔呢？”

所谓的营地只有三顶帐篷，卡尔被男人们拉着，挣扎着看向帐篷里，到处都没有猫魅的身影。

“急什么，先给爷爷们舔硬了，让你也舒服了。”

卡尔已经猜到，他又被骗了。

“先让我见索塔。”

“难不成你想让我们当着他的面儿操你？”

“先让我见索塔。”

异端者们想把他按在地上，却发现卡尔稳稳扎在地上，浑身的肌肉运着力，他们根本推不动分毫。卡尔被人拉扯推搡着，目光坚毅得像隼巢上最凶的猎鹰，与路上逆来顺受的样子截然不同。

“装什么清高！你在牢房里都被操成什么贱德行了，爷要操你是看得起你！给我打！”

确定索塔不在这里，卡尔沉下心来专心迎战。

扑在他身上的异端者每个人吃了一记重重的踢击，跪倒在地。很快有人挥着武器扑上来，卡尔迎着那人撞进怀里，夺下了长剑和盾牌。

更多的人冲上来，他沉着地一一应对。这些人并不强，他开始还能占着上风试着突围。但战况实在大大不利于他，他饥寒交迫，身体僵硬，又消耗了太多体力，浑身疲惫至极，积雪拖着他的双脚，令他无法自由地走位。

他无法突围出去，异端者却也拿他没办法，僵持之中两个异端者大吼一声喝下了一瓶血红的液体。

随着浑身冒出的血气，异端者们的身体渐渐胀大，撑破衣物，脖子抻长、四肢变形。

他们变成了龙鸟，尖啸着扑向卡尔。

只有一瞬间的决定时间，卡尔拼劲全身力气冲向其中一只龙鸟，就着对方的冲力长剑尽根埋进龙鸟的胸口。而卡尔的手因此受伤，人也被撞倒在地。

另一只龙鸟看都不看一眼同伴的尸体，一脚踩在卡尔腰上，发出胜利的啸叫声，其他还能动的人一拥而上，压住卡尔的四肢，将他在雪地上扒得精光。

龙鸟露出带着粘液的性器，压低身体在卡尔皮肤上蹭着。

卡尔闭上了眼睛。

下一刻温热的液体喷在卡尔身上，是血——但不是龙的血，龙的血是冷的。

一个人类倒在地上，他的头与身体仅剩下一层皮相连。人群还没来得及做出反应，第二个人就被拦腰斩断。

除了龙鸟，所有人都怒吼着扑向凶手——那个暗黑骑士。他手中大剑飞舞，划出暗紫色的轨迹，一剑一个异端者，只用了不到半分钟的时间，就再也没有站着的人类了。

龙鸟也发出了怒吼冲了出去。成群的龙鸟尚且不是这剑士的对手，单只更掀不起什么波浪，剑士随意地一闪身，大剑仿佛粘着龙鸟的脖子划了下去，那怪物便摇摇晃晃地倒下了。

卡尔看着那名暗黑骑士拖着大剑，浑身的铠甲沾满鲜血，仿若死神一样向他走来。他不认识这个人，也不知道他的目的，但即使他浑身浴血的样子也能令他心安。

“谢谢你……”

卡尔呢喃着，躺在冰冷的积雪中失去了意识。

===============

暗黑剑士带他找到了一处干燥避风的山洞。点起篝火。

火堆帮卡尔恢复了体温，醒来后更有新鲜食物放在身边。

喝着热汤，卡尔真诚地向暗黑骑士道谢：“谢谢你，你救了我两次。我想我至少应该知道你的名字？”

暗骑笑：“只是名字？你不想报答我吗？”

卡尔噎了一下，垂下头：“……嗯，如果你不嫌弃的话，我很乐意。”

“我为什么要嫌弃？就因为你已经有性经验？”

“不是……你应该听见了吧，我在牢房里……”

“你很享受，我听着也很享受，有问题么？”

卡尔烦躁地站起身，坐在地上的暗骑一把拉住他的手腕。

和上一次一样黑色的雾气从对方身上蔓延而出，大量性爱的画面再次涌入脑海，卡尔没有成功在第一时间挣脱开，很快被幻想中的性欲激得软了腿，跪在地上。

“不……停下……哈啊…………停下来……”

他瘫软地倒在暗骑的身上，酸软的感觉一波一波从脚底穿到头顶，只觉得浑身上下像投身于火堆中一样灼热，忍不住并紧双腿安抚最热的地方

等暗骑终于放开他，他隐隐觉得胯下已经一片湿润。光是想象中的性爱就能让自己如此失态，惶恐和愤怒占据了他的头脑，以至于他没有发现暗骑已经摘掉了头盔。

“我叫什么无所谓，重点是我是什么。”

失去焦点的目光望向那张诡异的脸，卡尔花了一点时间才将注意力转移到现实中。

暗骑的脸，和卡尔的一模一样。

“我是你心底无法直视的欲望的化身。”

暗骑的话像一记重锤打在卡尔心头。

那些胡天胡地的交媾画面是他的内心？

“不……我没有！不……”

卡尔呜咽着挣扎起来，暗骑搂着他的腰，轻声安慰着。

“嘘……不管你有没有，我就是这样产生的。你瞧，你听得见我，并不是吗？”

黑骑想要再次握住卡尔的手，被卡尔打开。

“你不应该拒绝我，更不应该无视我。我就是你内心生出的黑暗之力，是来自于你的一部分。”

黑骑脸埋进卡尔头顶的短发里，搂着卡尔的手臂渐渐收紧：“我就快要失控了，而我一旦失控，你也会崩溃，然后被黑暗的力量吞噬。”

“承认我，正视我吧。你已经很幸运了，可不是所有黑泥都这么黏主人。”

“让我成为你的一部分，你将无坚不摧，我也能得到安抚。承认我吧。”

腰身上手臂的压力渐渐重到无法承受，卡尔挣扎起来，暗骑嫌烦，带着他滚在身下的稻草堆上，压制他的四肢，任由卡尔气呼呼瞪着他。

“你已经硬了，你想做。”

“因为你、给我看的……”

“你具有自己选择伴侣的意识，不是人尽可插的荡妇，硬了代表你想和这个人做。而且你能看见的都是你给我的，仔细想一想，里面是不是有我。”

当然有，而且就发生在这个山洞里，火堆边。两具一模一样的身体纠缠在一起，分不清到底哪一个才是自己。

“因为你想和我做，所以才会想到这样的画面，这就是你的内心。你一直以这样的内心为耻，想抛弃它，所以我产生了。”

暗骑身上的铠甲随着一阵黑烟幻化消失，强壮又不夸张的肉体掩盖在几件棉布衣服里，散发着令人神往的热量。

“我需要你，我请求你承认我。”

浅茶色的眼睛带着一潭深水，些微蹙起的眉带诉说着一点焦虑和不满。卡尔不得不承认，自己的脸、自己的表情，很勾人。

也许这就是为什么那么多陌生人从第一眼开始就想着要和他上床。其中有彻头彻尾的路人，比如那个鲁加族占星师，比如遗忘绿洲的三只猫魅，比如阿拉米格的难民和伊修加德的异端者。也有从此与卡尔保持长期交往的，比如希力德格，嘉里，巴巴多亚和……泰尔内。

他无法否认，对这些人，包括对占星师，他都是发自内心愿意张开双腿，身体的每一个地方都享受与他们的性爱。甚至对难民仆人和索塔的父亲，在被插入之后他也摇着屁股索求更多快感。

泪水顺着紧闭的眼睛流下，暗骑轻轻舔掉：“你求欢的样子很棒，这是你的一部分，是你最美的一部分。”

熟悉的台词使希力德格和德奥尔丹的脸重叠在一起，不再需要暗骑再传递画面，两个人附在他耳边呢喃低语的感觉真实地传到他身体里，卡尔从鼻腔里哼出声音。

受到卡尔变化的感染，上方暗骑的眼角也泛着红光，俯下身吻住他。

想到这就是自己的唇舌，卡尔头皮一阵酥麻，更多的哼声泄出，随着暗骑游走在胸腹的手，他身上的欲望也渐渐苏醒。熟悉的氛围，熟悉的感觉，熟悉的欲望。

被放开嘴之后卡尔抬头追着那带着胡茬的下巴索吻，暗骑却不回应：“你想要什么？说出来。”

卡尔揪着暗骑的衣服狠狠掀翻，两个人互换了体位，暗骑被卡尔骑在身上，手疾眼快捏住了卡尔的脖子不让他亲到自己。

“告诉我，你要什么。我是什么。”

呼吸渐渐受阻，欲望却越来越真实，卡尔骑在暗骑胯间，难耐地晃动着磨蹭囊袋。

“我……想要……”

暗骑捏在脖子上的双手轻轻摩擦着他的下颚和耳根，舒适的酥痒引出更多的声音。

“你就是我的……欲望，想要、想要……你……进来……”

黑骑仿佛得到了许可的狂犬，按着脖子把卡尔再度压在身下，只扒开一点卡尔的裤子。脖子上的桎梏还在渐渐收紧，卡尔露在外面的性器却毫无疲意，肛口更是一张一翕期待着暗骑的进入。

暗骑不需要脱衣服，他的每一个部分都是黑暗力量的魔法，裤子随着黑烟消失，与卡尔一样长短粗细的性器淌着水顶在入口。

卡尔夹着暗骑的腰，挣不开脖子上的手，只能尽力扭动着屁股想吃进那柱体。

“要知道这是你自己的东西，就看看你能不能满足自己吧。”

卡尔早已经湿得一塌糊涂，暗骑毫无障碍地挺身进了穴口，引来一声嘶哑的呻吟。

暗骑放开了卡尔。身为卡尔的欲望化身，暗骑清楚他的每一个喜好，每一个敏感点，但他没有做任何抽插以外的动作，甚至冲撞在卡尔体内的性器也没有特意找着腺体刺激他。

“不够……嗯……不是那里……再……”

“是哪里，你帮我找。”

卡尔支起腿，用腰里吞吐着那根火热的柱体，只想让它快点顶到美妙的腺体上，好让他能大声吟叫。

“这里……嗯啊……这里多顶一顶……上面也……啊啊……捏一捏我……奶子……”

暗骑也依言伸进他衣服里揉起了胸部，被那双手碰到的皮肤颤抖着回想起被其他人揉捏的感觉，一会像是希力德格的手，一会儿又像是巴巴多亚的触手。

“不是那里……要……捏奶头嗯啊啊…………下面卵蛋也想……你摸一摸它……”

捏着乳头的手指也不停让他回想起欧铎，囊袋上的力度又仿佛是德奥尔丹的手。上下两个点被照顾得非常满意，卡尔放声呻吟。但腰部很快酸软无力，最重要的体内刺激无奈停了下来，他抬起一只脚踩在暗骑的胸口喘着看他。

“你、你动一动嘛……顶刚才那里……用力啊啊啊……好酸……啊啊顶到了……”

顶在关键点上的龟头勾起与兹维恩斯奇夫做爱的回忆，甚至让他想起各种木棒在体内搅动的感觉，尽管体内性器是火热的，而木棒是冰凉的。

“好棒………好烫啊啊啊……太快了啊啊……啊啊……”

除了这个姿态难以满足接吻和亲耳朵，其余敏感的部位已经被照顾得很好了，卡尔很轻易达到濒临爆发的状态，暗骑却停下了动作，捏住了他跳动的性器。

“先让我射出来，我就让你高潮。”

卡尔一脚把暗骑踹躺在地上，自己坐起来骑乘。

暗骑撤了爱抚的手，躺着享受卡尔的吞吐，卡尔想要更多刺激只能自己动手。他抚摸上自己的胸部，学着别人对他做的捏着乳头拉拽。另一只手避开被攥住的性器，用力挤压着双囊。

其实他只需要抬放腰部让后穴撸动暗骑到射精就可以了，但他主动给自己更多快感，吞进的暗骑性器也尽量戳在敏感点上，爆发的欲望越来越多堆积在堵塞的柱体上，想射不能射的痛苦让他更加放肆地大声叫着。

“啊啊啊……要、要死掉了……啊啊……太多了……”

紧绷的身体带着穴口死命绞紧，暗骑也发出了无法忍耐的呻吟。与自己听觉中稍有不同的声线在面前叫床，与自己想同的脸满是情欲地紧闭双眼，微妙的感觉让卡尔颤抖着用后穴达到了高潮。

“啊啊啊啊到了……到了……啊啊……”

暗骑被绞得失控地挺起腰大力顶弄了十几下，和他一起发出高亢的吟叫，射出了精液。

两个人各自喘息着，暗骑露出一个狡猾的笑容：“抱歉骗了你，你得自己想办法射精了”

“什——”

暗骑的身体在溃散，黑雾渐渐无法再组成人形

“这样一来我就回到你得身体里了，我就是你，你就是我……再见了，我的爱人。”

黑雾围绕着卡尔，一点一点被卡尔的皮肤吸收。画面如同先前一样流淌过卡尔的脑海，然而与之前不同的是，每一幅画面里，都加入了一个新的成员——暗黑骑士。他们一起相互慰藉着对方的身体，或者一起被期望的对象按在地上操出精液和尿液，每一个人脸上都是餍足的表情，随着黑雾被卡尔吸收殆尽，脑中的两张一模一样的面孔渐渐合二为一。

卡尔的下身还在企图高潮的阶段，却失去了身下的肉棒。他跪在地上自觉地将手指伸进后穴。

那里没有精液，显然暗黑骑士的一切都只是魔法组成的幻象。但只有自己体液的润滑也足够湿润，三根手指在肠道中出入自由，按着那个小突起不停地怼着。

“啊啊啊……啊啊啊……要到了……好爽……啊……”

即使没有听众，他也喊出了淫荡的话语，声音回荡在山洞里也足以刺激得他身体更加赤红。

“要……要射了……啊啊啊射了……啊啊还有……还有尿……”

抽插的手毫不留情地在肠道里顶着腺体，精液一股一股喷溅出之后，尿液紧随其后。

“啊啊被、被自己插射了……啊啊……插尿了……”

释放干净之后卡尔小心避开秽物，倒在干燥的稻草堆上喘息。

不满足，想要有人插进来，想念巴巴多亚，想念希力德格，想念所有他喜欢的人，想念……索塔。

他坐起身穿好衣服，背上暗黑骑士留下的大剑。


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【警告：暗骑有私设描述，技能与游戏不完全相符。】  
> 龙X人，不是龙男，是龙形的【龙】！德拉贡哦，dragon！兽！

暗黑骑士的记忆随着黑雾一起传递给了卡尔，其中有索塔的信息。沿着陌生的记忆前进，卡尔成功找到了那伙抓住了索塔的异端者。

这一伙的营地比之前的骗子们要大多了，十个帐篷依着一个巨大山洞搭建，关押俘虏的在最里面，听起来人数有不少。而异端者人数也太多了，即使是卡尔全盛时期，也无法只身正面挑战这个营地。山洞上方倒是一个绝妙的峭壁，可以从上方引下雪崩掩埋营地，但那样俘虏也会全灭。

他只能潜入带走索塔一个人。

卡尔在山壁上观察了一天，夜深之后挑了个守夜人少的时候潜入了营地。黑雾掩盖着他的身形，使他能在深夜中如同鬼魅一样悄然行动。

他溜进了俘虏帐篷，看守的异端者喝了酒，已经鼾声如雷。俘虏有十几个，全都捆住了四肢，或低低啜泣着，或垂着头不知死活。卡尔花了点时间才发现索塔。

索塔的状况看着可没有巴巴多亚说的那么好——原本金灿灿的头发已经污浊不堪，看不出本色了，猫耳也被剪去了一只，伤口已经结了深色的血块，尾巴夹在两腿中间看不出有没有伤，但从露出的根部足以看出毛发已经被剃光。

卡尔按下心中汹涌而来的杀意，轻轻摇醒索塔。

“谁……卡尔？！”

猫魅的眼神闪着欣喜的光芒，见他并未一副精神萎靡不振的模样，卡尔稍微放下心来。

“嘘，我来救你了。”

索塔双手被困在背后，像个毛毛虫一样扑进卡尔怀里用头蹭着他的胸口，压抑着呜呜咽咽的声音，似是兴奋似是委屈。

卡尔一边吻着索塔的头顶安慰他，一边给他解开绳索。周围其他的俘虏有些醒着的，有些被惊醒的，纷纷看着卡尔和索塔，却不出声音。

卡尔来的时候已经想好了，如果有俘虏用“你不带我走我就喊人了”来威胁他们，他就把对方杀掉。

可是这些俘虏明明已经看到索塔就要被救走了，却没有人趁火打劫。而索塔一被放开，立即手脚并用爬开去给其他俘虏松绑。

卡尔忍不住出声提醒。

“索塔……我们没有能力保护15俘虏杀掉80个异端者……”

索塔手停了一下：“……总得尽量嘛，留在这里也是被献给龙，冲得出去就是有命活。”他抬起头，闪亮的双眸望进卡尔眼里：“我们之所以能活下来，全是靠大家互相照顾，我没办法一个人一走了之。”

卡尔语塞。如果可以，他当然也想带走所有无辜的俘虏。

守门的异端者翻着身转了过来，眼睛微微睁开，醉醺醺的还不能确定眼前的场景。索塔离得近，压低身体窜过去利索地扭断了看守者的脖子。

事已至此，卡尔只好赶紧帮着给剩下的俘虏松绑，脑中不停地运转着，盘算如何能借用更高的力量消灭营地的活人。

“后面那个山洞通往哪里？”

他正在帮助的女精灵俘虏倏地抬头：“那是龙巢！”

索塔也害怕地回答他：“是的，每个星期他们拉两个人进去给龙吃……无论如何不要惊醒龙。”

卡尔略作思索，问女精灵：“您看起来像是本地人？如果我想从山崖上弄出雪崩，大家在山洞里躲一会儿，您看时间需要多久？”

“后面山崖？嗯……我记得那段山坡倒是不长，雪崩应该不会持续太久，保守说6、7分钟内怎么也能落完了。”

俘虏们充满希冀地互相看着，压低声音激动地讨论：“我觉得这个办法可行！”

“可是，谁去放雪崩？”

卡尔当然自告奋勇，索塔却否定了他：“你身体和武器状况最好，你留在这里以防万一异端者发现我们的计划，而我动作轻可以更方便偷偷溜上山。”

一个小男孩拉住索塔：“可是雪崩力量非常大！你会死的！”

索塔嘿嘿地笑，笑容和卡尔记忆中的一模一样，分毫未变。

“我下盘稳呀，不会被冲走哒！”

卡尔和大家无法说服索塔，他一个人爬出去了，其余的人和卡尔纷纷假装还被捆绑着的样子躺在原地等待索塔的信号。

营地守夜的人是要换班的，很不巧等待索塔期间，正好是俘虏帐篷看守替换的时间。新来的异端者踢了踢地上好像在睡觉的看守，怎么都踢不醒，终于发现那人已经死了。

在新来人喊出声之前，卡尔已经跳向他，一剑劈断了他的脖子。这下再也藏不住动静了，他直接冲到外面，看到什么就砍什么，尽量把异端者注意力吸引到自己身上。

营地里很快嘈杂了起来，被惊醒的异端者们一个接一个地骂骂咧咧提起武器向他冲过来，卡尔大剑挥舞，趁异端者还无法发挥人数优势尽量多杀些敌人。

三五个人的围攻不会给卡尔带来什么压力，他的黑雾有效地迷惑了敌人的视线，还可以对敌方的攻击减速，巨大的武器更是占尽攻击范围优势，只不过为了防止远程武器的骚扰，他必须尽可能扎进人堆里打。

在他就快感觉到疲惫的时候，索塔的信号终于来了。

“躲起来！！！”卡尔大吼着，一剑扫开身边的人群，想找一处石头躲避一下。

营地太平坦了，而山洞又太远，雪崩已经肉眼可见地奔驰而下，异端者开始尖叫着四下逃窜，卡尔逃无可逃，放出了自己全部的黑气，凝聚出实体的黑色奔流从天而降，淋在自己身上形成了坚如磐石的防护。

毫无防备的异端者被万马奔腾一般的雪流冲倒，被携裹着带走，武器、炊具、帐篷仿佛玩具一样被夹在雪中流走，只有卡尔和他纯黑的防护罩稳稳扎在地上，顶着狂怒的自然力量坚持着。

几分钟的灾难仿佛一个星历那么久，，滑落的雪坡终于停下动作，这时卡尔才听见龙的吼声。

是俘虏藏身的山洞！

他竭尽全力狂奔而去，刚好来得及跳起挡住雷霆般落下的前爪，黑雾竭尽全力抵消了这一击的冲力，消失殆尽。

“走！找索塔！然后去找伊修加德的军队！”

不管对卡尔的态度如何，伊修加德对龙的态度还是毋庸置疑的，他们也许是卡尔能存活的唯一希望。

卡尔冲上去与在龙四足之间灵活地纠缠，制造了短暂的时机给俘虏们。令他欣慰的是俘虏没有迟疑，他们留下承诺的喊话就迅速消失在山壁边缘。

这头龙比之前暗黑骑士杀过的那头大不少，卡尔全力的挥砍也只能在它的鳞片上留下一道道火花，无法造成更多伤害。

卡尔很快落于下风，伤不到龙分毫，只能疲于防备。

龙似乎露出了玩味的表情，攻击并不尽全力。看着卡尔吃力地移动和抵挡，它似乎心情很好的样子。

卡尔起初觉得这样起码自己不会马上死掉，后来渐渐觉得场面熟悉了起来。他竟然觉得龙的表情也很熟悉——那是曾经露出在各种男人脸上的表情。而大肆放水的攻击也似曾相识，让他想起希力德格曾经说过：“你被攻击的时候会憋一口气，憋气和被迫换气的时候都会发出很撩人的呻吟。”

一分神的功夫，他被龙尾扫倒。龙头居高临下的笑着看他。

卡尔气结，尽量没有爆粗口：“你……到底想干什么！？”

龙踩住他的身体。它的爪子大到足够一边一个脚趾按住卡尔的双臂，掌跟正好压着卡尔的跨。确保卡尔无法再采取任何反抗手段后，龙头垂下，贴着卡尔的脖子嗅了嗅。

“你有人类精液的味道，非常浓。”

卡尔感受到那掌根蹭着他的胯下轻轻碾着，惊慌失措地挣扎起来：“你、你住手……不行的……”

被人类以各种理由要求做爱他已经习惯了，但是龙……尤其是这头龙恐怕性器都快赶上卡尔这么大了，真做爱恐怕会死的。

龙看出他的恐惧，先把那把大剑一脚踢开，然后身形渐渐变小。

最后变成比龙鸟大一些，躯干刚刚好好和卡尔差不多的样子。

“人类，你叫什么名字？”

“……卡尔·雷恩。”

“我是克拉德沃。我想让你给我生小龙。”

“小……”龙族毫无遮拦的意图让卡尔红了脸，然而其内容实在是太过惊世骇俗：“你在说什么！我是人类，而且是男人！”

龙仰天大笑：“生理上的障碍我可以解决，你只要用下身承接我的精液就可以了。我需要你的同意，如果强行让你怀孕，你会对我的孩子造成损伤。那么，你的意愿是？”

卡尔惊呆了，连挣扎都忘记。如果他答应克拉德沃的要求，他们会做爱，他会“怀孕”，不答应的话，无论自己死活，龙肯定都要去追刚跑了没多远的人群。

不管所谓怀孕到底是如何发生的，至少这个选项可以保证人群甚至自己的生存，而且……

他方才被龙爪按着、现在被龙尾刻意磨蹭着的性器已经开始抬头了。被体格相近的生物压制带来的并非恐惧，而是另一个层面的颤抖和期待，卡尔躺在地上能看到视线上方鳞片下肌肉的分布，红色的性器也在泄殖腔里微微探出了头，闪着让他口干舌燥的水光。

是的，即使没有这样那样的借口，他也想试试和这头龙做。

“我愿意……只不过请、请你温柔一点……”

他不好意思看龙的眼睛，垂着眼皮红着脸，喃喃自语一般地说。

克拉德沃俯下脖颈，鼻尖蹭着卡尔的脖子。它此时只比长须豹略大的尺寸不再具有压迫感，只比红大陆行鸟更大一些的头部看起来也不那么吓人了。

卡尔的双手已经被放开，他试着触摸那颗龙头。克拉德沃没有反感他的抚摸，闭上了血红的大眼睛，头顶往卡尔手心里拱着，细长的舌头垂出来扫在卡尔脖子上。

卡尔又试着舔了一下它的舌。克拉德沃从胸腔里发出低沉的声音，张开嘴叼住卡尔的脸颊，舌头缠着卡尔的，堵在卡尔口腔内。虽说它的舌头比例上又细又长，但实际上宽度也和人类的差不多，卡尔被克拉德沃堵得满满的，连喉咙都被舌头挤进、蠕动着，气息渐渐不顺畅，生理性的泪水溢出眼角。

龙爪搭上他喘息不停的胸口，胡乱扒着衣服，卡尔摇着头摆脱克拉德沃的舌头，企图拉住衬衫掩盖住胸口：“那个……这样会冷……”

克拉德沃不满地直接连撕带咬毁掉了卡尔的上衣，前襟被牙齿和爪撕成了碎片，卡尔再没有什么办法能遮盖住躯干，只能任由冷风灌进来，吹得胸口一片鸡皮疙瘩。

龙压低身体，覆满鳞片的胸腹部贴上卡尔的皮肤，卡尔正想躲开——龙的鳞片，怎么想都是冰凉的——然而推上那鳞片的手却发现，它们是温热的。

克拉德沃的腹部由内向外透出隐隐的火光，散发着比人类体温略高的温度，卡尔忍不住挺起身紧贴着温暖的鳞片，甚至抬手紧紧搂着克拉德沃的脖子，导致它一时腾不出空间扒掉卡尔的裤子。

克拉德沃的性器已经完全探出体外，直直戳在卡尔腿上，很快卡尔的裤子被那形状怪异的柱体蹭得一片湿滑，卡尔这才恋恋不舍离开克拉德沃的胸膛，自己解开下身的衣物。

龙垂着头欣赏着人类红着脸主动脱衣的样子，舌头时而卷着那纤细的脖子，时而在结实的胸膛上流连。它很快发现当它舔上人类男性毫无用处的乳头时，身下的人表情发出微妙的变化，同时会泄出比战斗时更加动听的鼻音。它喜欢这声音，于是变本加厉地玩弄起了那两个小疙瘩，整个胸口都被它的口水舔得湿淋淋的。

龙的舌头上布满小凸起，又不像猫魅那样砂纸一般粗糙，舌面滑过乳头一次，就好像几只手轮流不停地拨弄过去一样，卡尔哼出声，小声求克拉德沃多玩弄他的胸部。

“还有后穴，可能、可能需要扩张……”

即使体型已经近似常规的怪物，克拉德沃露出的那一条器官依旧尺寸客观。它和卡尔见过的性器都不一样，整体形状像是一个一段被削出斜面的圆柱体，斜面向下，边缘还带了一圈短短的软肉刺，那正是它扁平的龟头。而柱体本身后半段带了两个肉瘤凸起，仿佛是阴囊长在了外面的样子。

龙头阻断了卡尔凝望着那诡异性器的视线，克拉德沃依着他的意思用舌给他做扩张。宽大的头挤在卡尔两腿中间，鼻顶在会阴和双囊上，舌头一点一点刺进穴口。

虽然克拉德沃用魔法使自己胸口变得温暖，口腔的温度却不如人体高，这在接吻的时候并没有什么感觉，而一旦进入人体温度最高的体内，温差便很明显了。卡尔向后爬开想躲开这微凉的触感，龙头追着他，龙爪按着他，他无处可躲，只能抓着胸口上的爪子挺动下身，似是躲避，似是应和。龙舌在他体内稳稳地抽插着，在他适应之后对折卷起，增加了厚度继续开拓。仅仅是这样随意的抽插根本无法产生卡尔所期望的那种刺激，然而他的性器依旧乖乖挺立了起来，昭告着主人的期待。

克拉德沃企图再折一下舌头，形成三倍体积，但是显然高估了自己的灵活度。看到失败现场的卡尔忍不住笑出声，克拉德沃便用鼻尖狠狠碾压了一下他笔挺的性器，满意地听他笑声变成惊喘。

然后它一只前爪捞起卡尔的腰，送到自己后腿胯下，灵活的柱体前端平坦的切面覆盖上卡尔的会阴。这里受到魔法的影响，同胸腹部一样是火热的。性器用前段的肉刺蠕动着一点点把自己塞进已经扩张过的穴口，烧得卡尔头晕目眩，只想它能立即全部进入自己体内，驱赶身下地面冰凉的触感。

等那性器真的全部进入的时候，卡尔又哀叫着求它拔出去：“太、太多了……啊啊……别……慢一点啊啊……”

卡尔能承受克拉德沃那堪比鲁加族的粗细，但同时它比精灵的长度还要长。克拉德沃一寸一寸的进入，后半截让他以为那根东西一定顶到了胃里。那么粗那么长的东西，是怎么全部藏在他体内的？

靠近根部的两个球状突起正好停在腺体附近，卡尔很快顾不得腹部的饱胀，注意力全部集中在那美妙的肉瘤处了。

克拉德沃感受到他被突起顶到关键点时的缩紧，于是保持深深埋在他体内的状态，慢慢抽插起来，不管卡尔如何哭喊着绷紧身体，突起就是不紧不慢摩在腺体上。

人和龙下体紧密连接之后，体型导致克拉德沃不再方便用舌头抚慰卡尔的上半身，它干脆压下胸口，小心翼翼用鳞片随着抽插动作剐蹭卡尔的乳头。

“啊啊好舒、好舒服……奶子……要被刮掉了……呜……”

淫乱哭喊的卡尔整张脸都埋在了克拉德沃宽阔的胸膛下，龙也觉得有些不爽，退了大半性器好让卡尔从自己身下露出面孔。粗大的柱体顺着肠道一点点退出的感觉仿佛排空身体，停下时顶端一个肉刺刚好蠕动着顶在腺体上，卡尔失控地挺起腰喷射出来。

“咿啊啊啊……被龙……干射了……啊啊……好舒服……呜！”

高潮中茫然张着的嘴被龙舌填满，浪叫被憋在喉咙里。体内仅剩龟头的性器重新抽插起来，平整的端面随着动作覆在肠壁上，竟然可以吸住肠肉，然后随着动作轻轻抓着肠肉退出再放开。

卡尔双腿颤抖着夹在龙相对纤细的腰身上，舒爽得摇动着屁股应和它的动作。龟头吸吮肠壁带给他体内酥酥的痒意，最顶端的肉刺肆意地摇摆蠕动，直搅得他肠道里仿佛处处都是敏感点。

肉刺的顶弄当然舒服，可是如果龟头平面向上，吸在腺体上的话……

光是想想卡尔都激动得弹起了腰，手伸进了龙温湿的大嘴里，抓着舌头想推开它。克拉德沃放开了卡尔的嘴，舌缠上那只无力的手吮吸着。

“哈啊……克拉德沃，从、从后面干我……想要你在里面吸我那里……”

克拉德沃依言直起身把他翻了过去，性器根本没有拔出，肉刺在肠道里刮了一圈，而龟头的平面吸着肠壁扭转，卡尔高亢尖叫着，迅速再次勃起。

“就是那里……嗯啊……就在、在那里插我……啊啊好棒……吸住了……啊太刺激了……”

腺体附近的嫩肉被一下下揪住拉扯再放开，高强度的刺激使卡尔的肉棒很快胀大到极限，甩出不少的液体。卡尔主动抓住了自己已经跳动起来的性器，捏住根部不放。

“不、不想再射了……会尿的……咿咿……好喜欢、好喜欢被操到射，却不能射……啊！后面、后面要高潮了……”

无处释放的快感突然在后穴倾泻而出，卡尔尽情的吟叫，早已溢出的泪水和口水糊在脸下湿成一片。

克拉德沃对他剧烈收缩的后穴相当满意，就着绞紧的肠道开始大幅度冲刺：“你真是最棒的人类，我果然没有看错，你一定可以给我生下健康的龙宝宝。”

“生、生宝宝……咿啊……想要、想要被干到怀孕……啊啊要坏掉了……”

卡尔已经失神，连同握着性器的手一起浑身上下紧张地绷起，克拉德沃头蹭着呢喃求欢的人类，声音也带上了无法掩盖的情欲。

“你吸得好紧，这么想要我的精液吗？”

“想要……啊啊……给我……”

“想要怀上龙的子嗣吗？”

“要……要被操得肚子圆圆的，想要怀孕……想要啊啊啊……想要怀着宝宝被……”

“人类怀孕和生产是可以分泌乳汁的，你也会的。”

“奶子……啊啊……奶子会出水……会出奶水……要给、给大家喝……”

“大家？真是淫荡的人类，那也包括你生出来的小龙，你是也要小龙一起干你吗？”

产下怪物的后代，后代与它的父亲一起驰骋在自己身体里的画面令卡尔高高撅起屁股摇摆：“要……哈啊……要生孩子……生出来一起干爸爸……”

“真是太骚了……”克拉德沃捞起他的上半身贴在自己胸口，一只尖利的指尖塞进他的嘴巴，堵住浪荡的言语，同时下半身加了速度。

卡尔说不出完整的话，只能发出无意义的啊啊尖叫，剧烈进出的龙的性器已经在屁股里磨出泡沫，而他捏着性器的手始终没有放开，后穴堆积起来的快感快要烧坏了他的脑子。

“你真是太棒了……一般龙要交配差不多三个小时，但是现在我要被你夹射了。我的精液灌进你的身体同时，你要喝下我的血。”

克拉德沃咬破自己的舌头，扶起卡尔的头，让他反向向上弓着身体。龙再次低下头咬住人类的嘴，舌没有全部插进人类口腔，而是温存地交缠着尖端，让鲜血缓缓流进他的喉咙。

同时卡尔肠道中的柱体开始喷发，贴在腺体处的龟头突然喷出强劲的液体，击打着痉挛的嫩肉。

“啊啊啊……太……太……啊啊……”

龙尾扫掉了卡尔握着性器的手，随着热流在体内的冲击，卡尔弹着腰臀射出一股又一股的精液。

克拉德沃一边射精一边慢慢往里探，卡尔只觉得火热的液体深深埋进了身体内部，量大到渐渐肚子胀起。

“还在射……啊好多……不要……哈啊……克拉德沃，太多了……不要了 呜……”

泪眼婆娑的人类仰头哀求着，血从嘴角溢出，可口得让人移不开眼。克拉德沃本想简单射精后放过这个人类，现在却无法按捺住冲动，重新抽插起来。

“呜！？不要……肚子好胀啊……是不是已经、已经有宝宝了……不要再……啊……”

克拉德沃把卡尔翻回正面朝上，赞叹地安抚着已经像怀胎一样的腹部，身下毫不留情地继续着。射精期间性器根部的肉瘤胀得夸张，在卡尔体内牢牢卡住了穴口，所有的抽动都被限制在身体深处。

液体在体内搅动的感觉让卡尔想夹紧腿，尤其肉瘤压迫在膀胱上的压力让他扭动着想再次释放出一些液体。

“想尿了……呜啊……太多了……”

龙无暇照顾他的上半身，卡尔就自己捏住乳头，仿佛那里已经真的可以产奶一样地揉捏拉拽着，不知是不是错觉，乳头似乎已经比之前摸着要大了许多，胸部也更加柔软突起。

胸口又疼又麻的感觉和肠道里奇妙的快慰一起重新唤醒了疲惫的性器，想要排出的尿液开始缓缓流出。

“咿啊……在……射尿……啊啊……好舒服……啊……”

随着他尿出来，克拉德沃也终于完成了射精，肉瘤恢复了原本大小。

龙从喉咙里发出满足的呼噜声，性器并不退出，就这样抱着卡尔躺在地上，用胸口温暖着他：“为了确保受孕就这样堵着了，精液流出可就浪费了。”

卡尔贴着比体温略高一点的鳞片，身上还带着余韵的战栗。体内的巨物已经缩小了许多，停在里面不会带来任何不适，于是他迷迷糊糊地缩着身体，被龙四脚并用搂在怀里，很快入睡了。


	22. 救援

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 完结  
> 结尾猫群P和肥X龙暗示  
> 控制在偶数章实在是太好了【哭泣

卡尔和克拉德沃做了整整两天，除了睡觉就是做爱。

龙的洞窟里没有人类的食物，克拉德沃把自己的以太转化后传给卡尔，作为食物的代替。

这两天里克拉德沃的性器就没有离开过卡尔的身体，无论是做爱还是休息，一人一龙都紧紧连接在一起。每一次克拉德沃射精，卡尔的肚子都会圆滚滚地鼓起，在短暂休息之后又像被消化掉一样平坦下去，直到下一次被龙精喷满肚子。

卡尔很快把嗓子叫哑了，最后两场性事中只能发出喘息和低吟。

等克拉德沃终于把沾满白浊的性器退出他体内时，通红的肛口已经无法合拢，不多的浊液缓缓流出，卡尔双腿软绵无力，打着颤试着扶着石壁站起身。

克拉德沃探测了他的体内，确定他已经受孕。

“现在开始你需要休养，直到生产。”

克拉德沃在山洞外面扒出几具完美冻僵的异端者尸体，想把衣物带回来烘干给卡尔穿上，卡尔套上还算完好的裤子，抱着肩膀在山洞深处等他。

====================

突然山洞外响起战斗的呼喝声，除了克拉德沃的怒吼，还有更多熟悉的声音！

卡尔顾不得冷，立即跌跌撞撞跑出山洞。克拉德沃已经恢复了巨大的本体，盘旋在低空对着人群喷吐着烈焰。

用斧头拍散火焰的正是敖龙希力德格，紧随其后高高跃起一拳锤在龙脖子上的是索塔，与卡尔颇有缘分的鲁加占星兹维恩斯奇夫为他们二人加持护盾，站在最远的矮小身影放出比龙焰更危险的纯蓝魔焰——是巴巴多亚。

朝日仙女飞到卡尔面前，施展魔法为他隔绝了低温。嘉里从雪地里爬起来，大哭着扑向他，边哭边想说话边把自己的斗篷扯下来裹在他身上，呜呜咽咽地不成句子。

克拉德沃看到了卡尔的出现，它停下了攻击，稍微拉开距离，紧张地看着与其他人类抱成一团的卡尔。

“卡尔·雷恩，你要跟他们走？”

被同伴们护在身后的卡尔也紧张地看着克拉德沃。

“……克拉德沃，我想回家。”卡尔的嗓子因性爱而嘶哑，却不妨碍他语调的坚定：“如果你伤害他们中任何一个人，我……”

当着朋友们的面，“我打掉你的孩子”这种信息卡尔实在不好说出口，但龙懂他的意思，愤怒地喷着鼻息，翅膀遮天蔽日地张开。

“你带着我的孩子离开，对我来讲和你们一起死去又有什么区别！”

巴巴多亚奇怪地来回看着龙和卡尔：“不知道为什么，你们的对话听着特别家庭抓马……不过这不是重点。”

希力德格回头露出嗜血的笑容：“重点是你居然判定我们比它弱？”

嘉里和兹维恩斯奇夫一左一右捏着武器随时准备为冲在前方的战斗精英们治疗，独耳的索塔运转脉轮，压低身体摆出强有力的起手式，头也不回。

“卡尔，谢谢你救了我，”索塔的声音没有了日常的跳脱和轻松：“但是这种事一次就够了。剩下的交给我们吧。”

卡尔愕然，随即笑出声，哑着嗓子说：“你们才奇怪呢，把一个圣骑士护在最中间。”

他拍拍索塔的肩膀，从兹维恩斯奇夫腰间摘下为他带来的长剑和盾牌，走到最前排与希力德格并肩。

“克拉德沃。我不想伤害你的孩子，也不想和我的同伴一起伤害你。而我必然要回到我同伴的身边，回到我的家里。”

“你不明白我们的子嗣有多么重要……你也无法想象你离开我会发生什么！”

克拉德沃发出警告地低吼，卡尔和希力德格也摆出备战的姿势：“我、我承诺生产之后会把小龙送回来给你，这是我能做出最大的让步。”

希力德格这才反应过来卡尔和龙之间发生了什么，斧子哐当掉在地上，嘉里发出短促的悲鸣，巴巴多亚则大声咋舌。

卡尔有一点窘迫，没有回头去看其他人的反应。他是真的不想伤害克拉德沃。住在巢穴里的两天他弄懂了异端者和克拉德沃并非合作关系，那些伊修加德的人类为了他们自己的目的绑架同类，自相残杀，一厢情愿地认为龙会帮助他们。克拉德沃只是一直住在它的巢穴里，不允许任何人进犯而已。

“就算接受自己的黑暗面后成为暗黑骑士，我也没有放弃我作为圣骑士的原则，我既然答应你为你……为你生育，就绝不会反悔，请相信我！”

克拉德沃焦躁地踏着雪地：“不光是这个问题……你也知道自己是男性人类，为龙孕育子嗣这种事，本就是因我用魔法强行改造了你的身体才得以成功，离开我你无法安全生育的！甚至龙血是你接下来孕期的主要能量来源！”

希力德格已经跟上了事态的发展，重新做好了战斗的准备，此时身上戾气极重：“那就砍掉它的头，带它的血回家吧！”

嘉里尖叫着阻止他：“不要鲁莽，不光是龙血，还涉及只有龙才知道的魔法！”

希力德格和克拉德沃已经开始向着对方发出挑衅的咆哮，索塔腿部的肌肉紧绷着，随时准备暴起。

巴巴多亚一打响指：“干嘛这么剑拔弩张的，让那个龙跟我们一起走不就得了。”

所有人和龙都目瞪口呆看着他，巴巴多亚不耐烦地搓着一团一团的火焰：“除了伊修加德，其他地方又没有对龙战争，嫌太醒目的话就先跟我住在赞拉克好了，那边都是荒漠，没人去的。生完小龙——还是应该说生完蛋？之后龙带着他想要的离开，卡尔也……爱去哪去哪。”

一群人被这个大胆的提议吓到，面面相觑不做声。

第一个同意的竟然是克拉德沃，它想通之后立即变成了和蜂鸟差不多的大小，扑腾着小翅膀严肃地表示对这个计划的支持：“我可以像这样变化，不容易引起人类注意，我愿意随卡尔·雷恩暂时居住在人类社会。”

“哈？！谁允许你——呜呜！”一只触手从地底冒出捂住了暴躁敖龙的嘴，斧头再一次落在地上发出巨响。

索塔站起了身体放下了拳头，他原本一直冷静地盯着龙的脖子和胸口，此时终于露出了卡尔所熟知的神情：“卡尔你……你愿意这样吗？我是没所谓啦……不对，我很在意的啦！不过是因为担心你……总之你、你……诶！”他挠了挠残存的那只耳朵，有些苦恼地站在一边不说话了。

嘉里眼泪汪汪望着卡尔的肚子：“我只要卡尔哥哥安全，我不要卡尔有危险……哪怕你留在这里，我陪你一起……”

卡尔安慰地拍着嘉里的手臂，坚定地告诉他我们会回家的。

然后他征求地看向兹维恩斯奇夫，后者微笑着耸耸肩：“你们之间比较亲密吧，我想我应该算是外人，只是凭自己意愿想要来帮你而已，我当然尊重你的所有选择。”

卡尔点点头：“那么我可以请你帮我询问星盘的指引吗？”

占星依言抽出一张卡。

“世界树，守护和安稳。我想你心中所想的那个答案，不会带给你灾难的。相信你的内心吧。”

闭上眼深吸一口气，卡尔下定了决心。

==========================

三个月后，赞克拉蜥蜴人群居的山涧之间，一群人类和一头龙焦头烂额地准备着一场接生。

长须豹大小的克拉德沃肚皮朝上搂着卡尔躺着，低声吟唱着魔法。卡尔刚刚饮下龙血，嘴唇殷红，双颊也绯红一片。

“克拉德沃，我……里面……啊啊在顶我……有点奇怪……”

龙卵缓缓在他体内移动着，莫名的欲望开始涌上身体表面，卡尔的性器撑起了宽松的衣物。

嘉里一直焦虑地握着卡尔的手，只盼着自己能帮上什么忙，见状连忙趴下去翻出那柱体开始舔弄。

“排解一下欲望也好，可以让体内放松些。”巴巴多亚和克拉德沃讨论一番了之后，用触手小心翼翼探进卡尔体内尽力扩张着。

兹维恩斯奇夫的治疗魔法降在卡尔身上帮他补充体力，索塔蹲在卡尔手边，把已经恢复了毛茸茸的尾巴塞到卡尔手里给他减压。三个月里一直态度冷淡的希力德格此时也紧张地围着卡尔团团转。

“放松一点，已经出来不少了，就快露出来了。”

“放松？生孩子不是应该用力吗？！”

“你懂个屁！你生过吗！”

“你们不要吵了卡尔哥哥都要晕过去了！”

卡尔隐隐约约知道一群大男人吵吵闹闹围在自己身边，但他此时的注意力完全无法集中在他们身上，肠道里缓缓滑出的卵每移动一寸都带给他多一分的情欲，被压抑了三个月的欲望瞬间爆发，他好想被填满，被压在地上操弄，管他什么劳什子龙蛋，他只想做爱。

他先点名批评最吵的嘉里：“下面，还要，继续舔我……啊啊……”

然后让转得他心烦意乱的敖龙停下来：“希力德格，吻我……”

上下两点的服侍在他的欲火上浇了一大把油，他甚至觉得胸部痒得需要乳夹来欺负一下。

“索塔，嗯啊……索塔吸吸我的奶子……”

砂纸一样的猫舌卷着乳头，敏感的肉粒立即开始涌出奶水。

欲望得到了暂时的舒缓，而剩下的两人一龙冷静地帮着他按摩腹部和肛口，引导着龙卵下滑。

卵刚从穴口探出头时，较粗的地方压上了腺体，卡尔颤抖着喷射出精液，乳头也溅出奶汁，索塔和嘉里两个人满脸白色乳液，分别津津有味舔着残留在卡尔身上的体液。

“嗯啊……不要了…啊啊快拿出去……太多了……”

通过肛口的卵渐渐变粗，卡尔从未承受过的直径带着大量羊水缓缓滑出体内，兹维恩斯奇夫心疼，蹲下身在卡尔胯下舔弄起会阴和菊穴，以便帮他放松。

在卡尔高亢地哭叫中，龙卵最粗的部分终于安全通过了肛口，滑落下来，被触手及时接住。

克拉德沃却没有急着去看它的宝贝蛋，而是再次渡了一口龙血给卡尔，然后性器插入还未闭合的穴口，开始为他施展魔法恢复腹腔的结构。

嘉里发现了龙族粗长的性器毫不留情地钻着卡尔的身体，失声惊叫：“你干什么啊！卡尔哥哥才刚生完！你这禽兽——禽兽不如！”

克拉德沃一尾巴扫开他：“这是为了卡尔·雷恩好！现在是恢复身体的最好时机。”

卡尔还在因为钝痛和高潮而失神，克拉德沃的性器就已经全部消失在了他体内，然后一点一点抽出。

龙族特有的扁平龟头吸附在他肠道的每一寸，随着抽出轻轻拉拽着肠肉，退到腺体处时毫不意外引得卡尔弹起腰颤抖着，舌头渴望地伸进希力德格口中，乳头也送进猫魅的嘴里，挺立却无人照顾的性器被兹维恩斯奇夫接管，高热的口腔包住他的柱体，从龟头吸到根部。

“不要了太……啊啊啊……太刺激了……哈啊啊啊……”

卡尔再次尖叫着射精之后，克拉德沃的性器也终于探索过了卡尔肠道的每一寸，带着剩余的粘稠羊水滑出体外。

克拉德沃的龙头蹭着高潮后大口喘息、双眼无神的卡尔，发出由衷的喟叹：“谢谢你为我做的一切，人类，我很高兴你能活下来。”

=====================

多留了一个星期照顾产后的卡尔，并确保所有人都娴熟掌握了产后恢复注意事项后，克拉德沃就要带着他的蛋离开了。

“我会永远记住你，卡尔·雷恩，龙族会永远记住你。等孩子能飞的时候，我会带他来看你。”

卡尔不禁想起了曾经做爱时胡言乱语的淫话，生个小龙一起操他什么的，脸当即闹了个通红。

克拉德沃飞走了，意味着他的冒险结束了，可以回家了。

他向巴巴多亚表达了离去的意图，巴巴多亚早知道他会走，也不打算强留，只无精打采地缩在自己的触手王座里。

“那你走咯。”

“……巴巴多亚先生救了我太多次，给我太多帮助，我……”

“那是我自己乐意，谁叫我放不下你呢。”

卡尔笑着看他，他恹恹扭过头嘟囔：“我连产后注意事项都跟着学了……”

“兹维恩斯奇夫先生也是对我帮助颇多……所以我想邀请巴巴多亚先生和兹维恩斯奇夫，跟我一起回家。”

巴巴多亚难以置信地看他：“……你叫我跟你一起住吗？”

“额……您不愿意吗？”

触手王座渐渐缩小，触手们乖乖遵从主人的意思隐藏了起来，巴巴多亚恢复成矮小普通的拉拉菲尔模样，低着头喃喃道：“从来没有人邀请我一起居住过……”

卡尔俯下身给他一个大大的拥抱。

“现在有了，欢迎加入。”

======================

巴巴多亚和兹维恩斯奇夫加入卡尔、索塔组成了新的冒险队，一起居住在高脚孤丘的房子里。索塔不知从什么时候起也自然而然地默认自己和卡尔可以做爱，等卡尔发现哪里不对的时候已经习惯了猫魅的倒刺性器。

嘉里、希力德格依旧和托托琳、路达里亚一起冒险，只是平时会时不时往卡尔家跑，赖着不走。两只冒险队也会一起合作进行高难度的探险，渐渐在艾欧泽亚闯出名气。

一起同居了一段日子之后，卡尔才知道当初在库尔扎斯西部高地的时候，同伴们是获得了来自泰尔内和德奥尔丹的帮助，乘坐狮鹫赶来的。放下他们之后两个精灵就离开了，也许是不想面对与异端者有牵扯的卡尔。

提到异端者，卡尔想起同样欺骗过自己的阿拉米格难民。巴巴多亚告诉他欧铎已经变得屁股离不开男人了，在小阿拉米格与乌尔达哈之间的郊外，向过路者用身体换取食物。

至于与小阿拉米格同在南部萨纳兰的遗忘绿洲，索塔在卡尔怀孕期间回故乡探访过一次。索塔自己对那次探亲闭口不谈，而与他同去的希力德格偷偷告诉卡尔，索塔似乎当着自己父亲的面把两个堂哥操得哀哀求饶。

一次大扫除的时候巴巴多亚翻出了当初被他私自扣下又遗忘掉的小触手。那小家伙已经干瘪成一条肉干了，在鱼缸里泡了三天才恢复了活力。

“？！？不如应该说‘竟然’恢复了活力吧？”卡尔简直费解。

“有什么关系嘛，可以用就行啦。”索塔愉快地爬上水箱捞出小触手，献宝一样捧着给卡尔看它蠕动的样子。

坐在一边的希力德格露出坏笑，卡尔立即脸红了一片：“用做、做什么……”

索塔期待地抓着小触手，把底部的洞展示给卡尔：“做飞机杯呀，卡尔你看你看，这样我套着它和你做，你就不会痛了！而且吸盘会不会再吸出些奶呢？好怀念啊，奶水。”

“索塔……我已经不会产奶了！”

卡尔脸红得仿佛熟透，被索塔兴奋地拉回了房间。

很快愉悦的呻吟声传到客厅，希力德格眯着眼睛就着那声音开始给自己手淫，出来翻找零食的巴巴多亚看见这幅场景，嫌弃地用触手遮住自己的视线。

希力德格气恼地拿坐垫丢过去。

“我也不想啊！要不是卡尔限制了次数和人数，我至于悲惨到一个人打飞机吗……”

兹维恩斯奇夫冷不丁插话：“嘉里不在，卡尔又被占，你要不要试试巴巴多亚？”

希力德格跳起来就想一个五连拒绝，结果巴巴多亚反倒动心了，触手麻利地打包了傲龙男人，拎回了自己房间。

很快双重叫床回荡在客厅，兹维恩斯奇夫寂寞地抽了一张太阳神，烧掉了。


End file.
